Armor of the Gods
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: Not everyone has many choices in life. Few have next to none. Watch what happens when Alister Manase uses what he had no choice in to decide his own fate from now on. MULTI-CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

 **Hello and greetings to all my readers! ... Yes, I have done it again. This time the story is Armor of the Gods. The main character is Alister Manase, an OC of mine and Bakuto Masaki's (Though for reasons I can't yet disclose he's not going to remain as an OC necessarily) from Final Reign. It is a crossover of Infinite Stratos, Hundred, Hybrid x Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia, Cat Planet Cuties, Sekirei, and several other series. Yes, another big-ass Sci-Fi story. As usual, it is a harem anime, there will most definitely be lemons, and my coauthor is Bakuto Masaki. So, with that said, be sure to let me know what you think of this story and the idea for it in a review. Well, with nothing else to add, let us get on with the main event.**

* * *

A young man with short, messy brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a fair skin tone wearing a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, a black wristwatch, and dark grey sneakers sighed as he walked through a long hallway, filled with hundreds of people and many large booths showcasing various kinds of weaponry and machinery.

Three others walked with him.

The first was a tall woman with long black hair that split into parts near the edges, red eyes, and a moderate bust wearing a black blazer over a white shirt with a green tie, a short, black skirt with a short slit up one side, black stockings, and black high-heeled shoes.

The second was a woman with long, hip-length, blue-black hair that split into two tail-like ends at the bottom, her fringe coming to a point between her dark blue eyes, her bangs stopping just below her chin, wearing a white, formal top with a black collar, matching cuffs, and a blue tie that sunk into her vast cleavage, a large matching coat flung over her shoulders, a knee-length, blue skirt with several slits up each side, and purple high-heeled shoes.

The third and final was a girl with long, knee-length, purple-black hair with straight cut bangs, her fringe stopping just above her dark purple eyes, wearing a simple, very short, black dress with white frills on the skirt and cuffs, a plain purple corset overtop that accentuated her petite bosom, thigh-high tanned stockings, and laced, black shoes, though she sat in a motorized wheelchair rather than walked on her own.

"I… am so bored…" the young man groaned as he looked around disinterestedly.

' _It could be worse, Alister,_ ' a voice in his head remarked.

'' _Shut it Wev,_ ' Alister retorted. ' _I don't need your commentary today. You'd think we could've at least gone to one that stuff about Knightmares… But nnnooo. It had to be IS…_ '

"Get that scowl off your face," the second woman turned to him and retorted sternly.

Alister turned to her in exasperation. "Why'd you drag me here, Reiri?"

The first woman scolded, "Charlotte wanted us all to see her newest invention. Us all includes you."

"Yeah, yeah, Chifuyu."

The girl added, "You know she's right, Big Brother."

Alister sighed and then patted the girl on the head. "You're too sweet, Karen." He then turned his attention back to Chifuyu. "And it's at an IS expo because…?"

Chifuyu argued, "It's a general tech expo. The entrance is at the IS exhibit. The other wings are the general technology exhibit and the Knightmare exhibit."

With nary another word, Alister immediately rushed off.

"Hey!"

Reiri put a hand on her shoulder. "Let him go. We've got about an hour. He's been in a rut ever since Miku went on tour anyway."

Chifuyu sighed in exasperation. "Fine…"

* * *

Alister stood in awe as he looked at a tall, four and a half meter tall, humanoid machine with large horns on its head, a long block sticking out of its back, colored mostly in red with golden accents, and a black cape draped over its shoulders. "Whoa… this is… awesome… That's the new prototype Knightmare, the Gloucester!"

Wev chuckled in amusement. ' _You are such a nerd._ '

Alister ignored her as he reached out a hand to the machine.

However, before he could, his hand was slapped away.

Alister looked to the side at an attractive young woman with orange hair in a hime cut that reached the middle of her back where it fanned out and green eyes wearing a purple female suit with a knee length skirt and a deep V-neck with a low cut black shirt underneath. "Whoa…"

"No touching," she chided.

"Aww… but it's awesome… Just one touch? It's not like that will activate it."

The woman shook her head in denial. "It's not the real thing, it's a model."

"Aaww…"

"Sorry. My lazy boss couldn't muster the concern to get a real one done."

Alister frowned in disappointment. "That sucks… I was really hoping to see a real one… I am training to be a Devicer after all."

She raised an eyebrow in thought. "Oh? Stark Industries has a private institute for training Devicers if you're qualified."

"Really? Where do I sign up? Actually… who are you?"

"Virginia, 'Pepper', Potts," a man with short, messy black hair, including a scruffy beard and moustache and blue eyes wearing a plain blue suit added. "Oh, and up in the front room with all the rest."

"Huh? Oh. You're Tony Stark," Alister commented plainly, causing Tony to frown.

"Thought you'd have a little more pomp and ceremony than that."

Pepper snickered lightly in amusement. "Perhaps he's smart enough to know what you're really like."

Alister shrugged in response. "He's rich and smart. Combination for a classic narcissist."

Tony chuckled lightly. "Hey, he thinks I'm smart."

Pepper sighed in exasperation. "Of course that's what you pick up on."

"So how come there isn't a real Gloucester here?" asked Alister, disappointed. "Aren't they close to production?"

Tony smirked proudly. "I'll let you in on a secret. The Gloucester isn't the only weapon Stark Industries is developing. I'm developing a brand new weapons system called the Jericho." He then pulled out his phone and showed Alister a video of a missile system that fired a large missile that then split open and fired a barrage of dozens of smaller missiles.

"Interesting. Is it Knightmare compatible?"

"Naturally," Tony quipped before tucking his phone back in his jacket. "Now this is a trade secret. So let all your friends with money know."

"Right…" Alister muttered before looking at Pepper with understanding. "My sympathies."

"Thank you," Pepper replied before she smirked at Tony. "Well whaddya know, a man who actually cares about others."

Tony shrugged dismissively. "Right. Come on, more exhibits to see," he urged before the two left.

' _Well he's a creep,_ ' Wev grumbled.

Alister shrugged lightly. ' _Yeah, but he has some of the best military hardware._ '

' _The most morally bankrupt men tend to make the best weapons._ '

' _True. Hm… now to find my way back to where the others are._ '

* * *

Alister frowned as he walked down several hallways looking around in annoyance. "Shit… which door is it?"

' _Maybe you should have looked that up first,_ ' Wev chastised.

' _Shut it,_ ' he rebuffed angrily. "Maybe this one?" Opening the door, he walked in and bumped into something hard and metallic. "Ouch. What did I…?" looking up, he saw a vaguely humanoid set of armor folded up in front of him, colored primarily in a drab gunmetal grey. "An Uchigane? Oh. Wrong room." He turned to leave the room but stopped when he heard loud mechanical whirring behind him. "Hu –?"

* * *

Nearby, Chifuyu, Reiri, and Karen continued walking through the complex.

"Big Brother sure is taking a while…" Karen muttered in worry.

"Indeed…" Chifuyu added suspiciously.

"Maybe he ran off?" Reiri commented.

They all stopped when they heard the distinct shout of Alister echo through the halls. Reiri immediately bolted off towards him, the trio ending up at the large room and gaping as they saw Alister was now in the Uchigane, wearing the set of armor, flailing and growling to try and remove it.

"Get the hell off me!" Alister growled.

Chifuyu snarled in anger. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Alister looked ahead and flattened his brow as he saw them. "… Let's be honest, this isn't the worst thing you caught me doing."

"Agreed," Reiri answered bluntly. "Now get out."

"I'm trying to take off this crazy thing! Quick! Get me a saw!" Suddenly a long katana appeared in his grasp in a flash of light. "… Nevermind this will do." He began sawing at the machine's arm.

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow angrily. "Quit joking around and get out of that thing!"

"I'm trying!"

Reiri frowned in suspicious confusion.

"Damn it! Get off!"

"Stop moving around so much," Reiri urged calmly before walking up to him and pushing a button on the back of the suit, launching him out of it.

"Gah!" Alister grunted as he hit a wall. "What the hell Sis?!"

"It's the emergency ejection switch. How did you even get in the suit?"

"I didn't! The crazy thing grabbed me!"

Chifuyu folded her arms in annoyance. "That's absurd. The Uchigane is little more than a machine, it doesn't have a will of its own."

"Tell that to that hunk of metal!"

"Enough," Reiri interrupted firmly. "Let's go to Charlotte, she might be able to tell us something."

' _This is getting interesting,_ ' Wev remarked.

Alister twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

* * *

Shortly later, Alister, Reiri, Chifuyu, and Karen stood amongst a large crowd of people in front of a large stage with a dark purple curtain.

Alister looked around in surprise. "There's a lot of people here to see Charlotte's little invention. Actually, where is she?"

"No clue," Chifuyu replied. "She'll be presenting Mei-Mei in a bit. We can talk to her when she's done."

"The hell's Mei-Mei?"

"The name of her invention."

"And that is…?"

"She hasn't told anyone," Reiri answered.

At that moment, the curtain opened and a young woman with long, knee-length, light brown hair, tied back in a braided ponytail, a black and yellow bow resembling cat ears atop her head, her fringe stopping just above her dark purple eyes, her bangs framing her face and ending just atop her generous breasts, wearing a black and white maid uniform with a large gap in the chest exposing her cleavage, a long yellow tie falling between their valley, small gaps on her hips, large white gloves, a frilled white skirt, and long, thigh-length, white and black boots, stepped out and bowed with an apologetic smile. "Please be patient, Professor Diamandius will be out soon." The woman then stepped back behind the curtain.

Alister blinked in surprise. "Didn't know she hired a maid."

"Yeah…" Chifuyu remarked in confusion.

Moments later, a young-looking girl with long, knee-length, wavy, messy purple hair, her fringe parting over her forehead and stopping above her light brown eyes, the top of her hair tied back in a tuft, round, frameless glasses sitting over her eyes, a lollipop stick sticking from her lips, wearing a plain white lab coat with a black and yellow dress underneath with white frills, a matching black and yellow tie, a white dress shirt under that, and thigh-high black stockings with yellow trim stepped out with a smile. "Sorry for the wait. But I hope you all liked my new invention."

Alister raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. "What? I don't think we've seen it yet, Charlotte. Lest it's stealth camouflage…"

' _Wait…_ ' Wev commented in thought. ' _Oh boy…_ '

' _What?_ '

' _I think I know what her little invention is…_ '

Charlotte snickered lightly before motioning to the side, the curtain pulling aside to reveal the brown-haired maid once more, standing calmly with a smile. "Let me introduce you to Mei-Mei. An android."

Alister gaped slightly in surprise. "Oh my god… she went and made herself a friend…" He was suddenly knocked back as a pen came flying at his forehead.

Wev chuckled in amusement. ' _You have to admit you deserved that._ '

' _Shut it, Wev._ '

"So, what do you think?" she asked out to the audience, one man raising his hand with a snicker.

"Is she… fully functional?" the man asked with a wry grin, garnering a scowl from Alister.

Charlotte kept her same expression before turning to Mei-Mei. "Mei-Mei, why don't you show him?"

Mei-Mei, still smiling politely, suddenly dashed forward at high speed, and slammed her knee between the man's legs, sending him flying into a wall.

Alister stared in shock and then pointed to Mei-Mei as he looked at Reiri. "… I like her."

' _You would,_ ' Wev muttered.

Charlotte chuckled confidently before addressing the crowd. "Okay everyone, I'll take questions now."

* * *

Shortly later, after the crowd had dispersed, Charlotte stood with Alister and the others along with Mei-Mei beside her. "So, what's up?"

"Out of control Uchiganes," Alister answered swiftly.

Reiri then slapped a hand over his mouth. "It seems Alister is a Slayer."

Alister pulled her hand off with irritation. "No I'm not. Only women are Slayers, and I'm a guy, so I'm not."

Charlotte tilted her head in befuddlement. "What?"

Chifuyu sighed and walked up to Charlotte and showed her a clip of Alister inside the Uchigane.

Alister frowned suspiciously. "How'd you get that?"

"I got it from the security camera," Chifuyu explained.

Charlotte frowned suspiciously. "I don't understand. How is this possible?"

"Damn thing grabbed me and pulled me in," Alister replied bluntly.

Charlotte looked back at the image and then handed the phone back to Chifuyu. "Let me examine the IS that did it and I'll let you know what I find."

"Yeah, you do that." ' _While I go off and sign up to be a Devicer._ '

* * *

Alister sighed as he made his way back towards the main area of the building when he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," he commented before looking down and seeing a young woman with long, waist-length, wavy blonde hair, her long fringe falling over her nose, between her vibrant blue eyes, her bangs framing her face and stopping over her generous bust, wearing a light grey, button-down blouse, the buttons undone nearly to her navel, showing her red, white, and blue bra underneath, a black pencil skirt, and blue high-heeled shoes. ' _Wh – Whoa…_ ' "Beautiful…"

The woman blinked before standing and evening out her skirt and looking at Alister. "Oh… hey. You okay?"

Alister nodded in return. "Just fine. You?"

"Just fine! Name's Iowa Harvey," she answered with a playful grin.

"Alister. Alister Manase Orimura."

Iowa nodded in recognition. "Nice to meet you Alister. So why're you here?"

"Heard I could sign up for Devicer training here."

Iowa nodded in reply. "Yeah. Little Garden does it."

Alister raised an eyebrow in mild confusion. "What? I thought Little Garden was for training Slayers."

Iowa shrugged. "For some reason they expanded it to include Devicers as well. Dunno why."

"Weird… but no, I'm going to sign up for a Devicer school funded by Stark Industries."

Iowa tilted her head to the side in thought. "Little Garden does get a little funding from Stark Industries. I think. That's what it said on the site."

"A – Ah…"

"Hm? Something wrong?"

Alister shook his head in reply. "No. Nothing's wrong, beautiful. So I guess we'll be attending together then?"

"Yep!" Iowa answered happily.

"Then I look forward to being friends."

Iowa stiffened slightly before her smile weakened. "Th – That's not… a good idea."

"Huh? Why? It sounds like a good one to me."

Iowa frowned somberly. "I don't… have good luck with friends."

"So?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Believe me, I don't hurt easy. Whatever, let's go sign up."

* * *

Sometime later, Alister and Iowa walked into the room Charlotte and the others were in, the group sat around a large table in a darkened room, Charlotte seated at a laptop.

"So what's wrong with the crazed, man-eating Uchigane?" Alister questioned as he approached.

Chifuyu urged impatiently, "Well?"

Charlotte explained, "The unit was activated externally, something caused it to reach out and grab him. But after that, it responded to him like anyone else."

Alister twitched an eyebrow and then turned around to leave.

Reiri grabbed him by the shoulder roughly. "Do you have any other IS we can use?"

Charlotte nodded in reply. "Of course." Pointing to another folded up suit of armor, she added, "Here, another Uchigane. Let's see if he can actually use it."

"Ooh," Iowa cooed in amazement.

Reiri frowned in confusion before turning to Alister. "Who is this girl?"

Alister replied, "A friend I met when I signed up to be a Devicer."

"Name?" she asked, turning to Iowa.

Iowa grinned happily. "Iowa Harvey!"

"Harvey? Then I assume you're Claire's sister?"

"Uwah! You know Claire!?"

Reiri nodded in affirmation. "Yes, she's one of my students."

"Hah?" Alister muttered in confusion. "You're a teacher?"

"Do you ever listen to anything we say?" Chifuyu growled.

"Do you ever really tell me anything?" retorted Alister bluntly.

Reiri interrupted, "I'm the headmistress of Little Garden, and Chifuyu is one of its instructors."

"Ah… then why the hell are we living in a dinky little rental home if you've got such an important job?"

Reiri sighed in annoyance. "A job being important doesn't necessarily you get paid well for it." Reiri then turned to the Uchigane nearby and explained, "Walk up to it, put your hand on it, and say Equip."

Alister nodded and stepped towards the machine and put his hand on it, releasing a quiet sigh of relief when nothing happened and then stated calmly, "Equip." Instantly the panels of the armor shifted and wrapped around him, Alister standing in the armor seconds later. "Just great…"

"So you really can use an IS…" Charlotte noted in shock.

"That's so cool!" Iowa cheered.

Alister merely groaned in frustration.

Chifuyu glanced at Reiri whom nodded in return. "Looks like you'll be getting Slayer training then."

"… Wh – What?" he muttered in confusion.

Reiri answered, "I can't quite tell you just yet, but we need every able-bodied Slayer we can get."

Alister frowned defiantly. "No. I'm going to be a Devicer. Not someone who only fights in sports tournaments."

Reiri narrowed her eyes in thought before looking at Iowa. "You there, have you signed up to join Little Garden as well?"

"Yep!" Iowa chirped.

Reiri then turned to Charlotte. "Charlotte, could you watch Karen for a bit? And close the door behind you."

"Sure," Charlotte answered before wheeling Karen out of the room.

"H – Hey!" Karen argued.

"Come on, be a good girl," Charlotte urged before the door closed.

"Okay…" Alister muttered in confusion. "Why'd you do that, Sis?"

Reiri began, "You'll both learn this once you start attending Little Garden, but I suppose it's fine to tell you now."

Iowa tilted her head in confusion. "Tell us what?"

"The IS' 'purpose', that is, as a show of each nation's technological advancement, is a lie."

"… What?" Alister questioned in suspicious confusion.

Reiri explained bluntly, "The IS' true purpose is to defend Earth."

Alister frowned incredulously. "… Rriigghhtt."

Reiri then pointed to the screen behind her and brought up images of large, black and yellow, mechanical, insect-like creatures and similarly sized vessel-like monsters. "These are enemies known as Savages and Abyssals. They are invading our world from another. Knightmares are far too slow and cumbersome to take them on. The Infinite Stratos is the only weapon that can defeat them. We've kept it secret from the general populace, but this is the IS' true purpose. Which is why someone as powerful as you Alister would help. The other Slayers can barely keep them at bay, but you could kill them quicker."

Alister winced before clenching his fists. "Because of what _she_ did to me you mean."

Reiri nodded in return. "Yes, you know I'm aware of what happened to you." Reiri then stepped forward and got to her knees in front of him, shocking everyone, causing Alister to stumble back slightly in disbelief. "I'm asking you to do this, not for me, but to help them."

Alister remained silent for a moment before tightening his fists. "… Fine. But I get to choose what I want on my IS."

Reiri stood with a pleased smile. "That's perfectly acceptable."

Iowa cheered happily as she hugged Alister's arm tightly. "Yahoo! We get to attend together!"

Alister frowned in mild confusion. "I was already going to, as a Devicer."

"Yeah but we get to be in the same class! Probably."

"Right," Alister answered with a light chuckle.

"Though you won't be able to attend until next year," Reiri added.

"Yeah, I know."

Iowa tilted her head, puzzled. "Why not?"

Reiri explained, "He's got another year of high school left."

"Really…?" she questioned before looking at Alister curiously. "He looks older than that."

Reiri chuckled lightly in amusement. "Nevermind that. Anyway, that's all you need to know for now. You'll learn more on Little Garden. And remember, don't tell a soul about this."

Alister nodded in understanding. "Right. I'm going to stick around and look at the Knightmares. You all can go on ahead."

* * *

Alister whistled in awe as he walked through the building, Knightmares surrounding him on various pedestals. "Man… there's so many different Knightmares here. It's incredible."

He stopped momentarily to look at a tall silver one before moving on.

"Hope I'll get to pilot a real one soon…" As he walked, however, he noticed someone was trailing shortly behind him. ' _The hell? What now…?_ '

' _Lose her,_ ' Wev urged. ' _She looks easy to ditch._ '

Alister began walking slightly faster before suddenly ducking into a long hallway.

The girl following him rushed to the same hallway as well, but stiffened when she saw that he was gone.

Alister, now cloaked and invisible, sighed before he looked back and got a better look at his would-be pursuer, a cute young girl with shoulder-length black hair, her fringe ending in a point between her golden-brown eyes, her bangs hanging down, framing her face, stopping several centimeters above her moderate bust, wearing a white, button-down blouse with a red ribbon, a black blazer with white trim, a pleated, blue miniskirt, knee-high black socks, and brown loafers. ' _She's actually kinda cute… Wait, that uniform, Raizen? Whatever._ _Let's get out of here before she spots me._ '

' _Good idea,_ ' Wev remarked.

* * *

Outside the large building, Alister sighed as he became visible once more. "Finally," he muttered in relief before glancing back and seeing that same girl outside. ' _Crap!_ ' He swiftly hid down another alleyway.

However, the moment he did he noticed two people walk up to the girl, one a regular looking man with long fangs, and the other a tall, ape-like man.

"Hey there, baby," the fanged man greeted with a smirk.

Alister narrowed his eyes and placed his hand on a mailbox next to him.

The ape man put a hand on the girl's shoulder, though she shrugged it away quickly. "Hey doll, why don't you come with us for a bit?"

The girl huffed derisively at the duo. "Sorry, I'm busy, so go away."

The fanged man began to frown in annoyance. "Now come on. Why don't we ju –" he began to say before he was hit from behind by a mailbox, sending him tumbling forward.

"The hell?!" the ape man howled before seeing Alister walk towards them.

"The lady said she's busy," Alister threatened as he flexed his hand, electricity crackling on his fingers, "so piss off."

"You son of a –!" he shouted before Alister rushed forward and punched the man hard in the abdomen, sending electricity coursing through his body and knocking him down.

"Quiet you."

The fanged man stood with a growl before his eyes turned orange and raised a hand, a large black portal opening from which a tall, ethereal, purple horse walked out from, neighing loudly. "Kill him!"

Alister huffed and ripped a nearby lamp post from the ground and threw it like a spear, passing straight through the horse and impaling the fanged man.

"Gah!"

"There," Alister muttered before turning to the horse. "Now to deal with the Familiar." Alister flexed out his arms and long blades of lightning covered his forearms, crackling ferociously.

The Familiar then charged at him swiftly, Alister doing the same before swinging his blades wildly, cutting the beast to pieces before it vanished.

"Too easy." He then turned his attention to the girl that had been following him. "You okay?"

The girl frowned suspiciously before nodding. "Yes. I am."

"Good. Now maybe you can –" Alister began before a strong wind blew through, causing the girl's skirt to fly up, exposing her plaid orange panties underneath.

The girl's face turned bright red before she patted the skirt down quickly and pulled out a long, silver, folding lance and pointed it at Alister. "Did you see…?"

Alister pushed the spear aside, annoyed. "No."

The girl widened her eyes and stepped back in surprise. "H – How?"

Alister raised an eyebrow, bewildered. "What?"

"Sekkarou should have burned you."

Alister blinked curiously. "Really?" He then looked over his fingers. "Nope, not burned. Your spear must like me."

The girl narrowed her eyes and then folded up Sekkarou before leaving.

Alister sighed in exasperation. "Weird girl." He then glanced down and saw a simple wallet sitting on the ground. "Huh? Maybe that girl dropped it." He then picked the wallet up and looked at it. "Huh? Yukina… Himeragi. Yeah, she attends Raizen. Guess she's new then. Hm… if I knew where she was it'd be easier to give her wallet back." He looked back at it once more. "Class 3-C? She doesn't look old enough to be a senior, so she's probably in middle school. I guess that's… Sasasaki."

He turned and began walking away in thought.

"Huh. Though, why was she stalking me? And why'd she think her spear would burn me? Well, no matter. Not much I can do about that right now. Now to get home." However, as he continued walking, he stopped when he heard a voice call out.

"Look out!" a voice from above shouted frantically.

Alister glanced up in confusion only for an object to land on him, sending both him and it crumpling to the floor. After a moment he groaned before opening his eyes only to get a close-up view of a pair of pure white panties. "… Eh…? Seriously…?"

"Ow…" the same voice moaned weakly before the person that fell atop him got up.

Alister widened his eyes slightly as he looked upon a fair-skinned young woman with a cute face, her bright, naïve brown eyes looking at him curiously, with long, knee-length brown hair in a straight, hime cut, her bangs framing her face and ending just below her chin, her hair tied back in a long, thin ponytail, a tall cowlick sticking up on the top of her head, wearing a white gi with red thread decorations, pulled tightly enough that her generous bosom showed clearly, a red, pleated miniskirt, a large, pink obi with a yellow ribbon in the center around her waist, the ends of the obi flaring out down to her calves, thigh-high white socks with red thread detailing, calf-length, dark brown boots, and thick, dark red gloves.

The young woman looked at him curiously. "Oh no, are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Alister answered slowly as he looked over her more closely. ' _C – Cute…_ ' However, his eyes then took close note of her large breasts. ' _They're huge!_ '

' _Indeed they are,_ ' Wev remarked. ' _Mine are bigger though. You get into the weirdest situations…_ '

' _Pot meet kettle._ '

The girl tilted her head in confusion. "Something wrong? You're all red."

Alister gulped lightly. "I – I'm fine!" ' _D – Damn… how can such a cute face be paired with that body…?_ ' "A – Anyway, are you okay?"

The girl nodded happily. "Yup! Just fine! Thanks to you breaking my fall."

"R – Right… where'd you come from?"

The brunette pointed up with mild disappointment, at the roof of the forty-six-meter convention building. "I jumped from that building. It's a lot higher than I thought, but you broke my fall."

"Huh? Why'd you jump?"

Suddenly, the two's conversation was interrupted by a shrill new voice. "There she is!"

"Oh what now?" he grumbled before turning and seeing two people on a rooftop nearby, only to then jump down in front of him and the strangely dressed girl. Though he admitted to himself that their clothing was even more bizarre.

The duo looked almost identical, with long, waist-length, black hair that was straight-cut at their foreheads, stopping just above their hazel eyes, their bangs framing their faces and stopping above their breasts, though one had a rather moderate bust size, the other had a significantly larger, much more sizable cleavage, the ends of their hair spreading out like a bird's tail feathers, however the most striking part about them was their clothing, skintight, leather uniforms with shoulder-length gloves, high-collared, sleeveless, zip-up belly shirts, crossed belts with rings in the center over their abdomens, bikini-like bottoms, and thigh-high boots with garter-like tops, the outfits entirely made of leather. The larger-breasted of the two wore a dark blue version of the outfit, while the more moderately sized twin wore a dark pink variant of the suit.

Alister gaped in slight disbelief at the two. "Seriously…? Bondage twins…?"

Wev said nothing as she simply gasped in laughter.

"I mean come on! Why the hell bondage twins?!"

The brunette looked at the bondage duo and shouted, "I told you I won't fight you yet! I don't have my Ashikabi!"

The bustier of the duo argued, "And _we_ told you that's the point!"

Alister narrowed his eyes and stepped between the bondage duo and the brunette. "You'll have to go through me first."

The brunette widened her eyes as the purple-clad twin huffed in annoyance. "Suit yourself!" she snarled before flinging her hand out, sending a bolt of electricity flying at Alister. However, she gaped when the energy dissipated, leaving Alister unharmed.

"Seriously? Is that all you have?" Alister sighed before cracking his knuckles. "If that's all you got I better get to kicking your perverted asses."

The smaller of the two stiffened, her face reddening. "P – Perverted! Why you –!" she shouted before a flying mail box slammed into her, knocking her back.

' _I have to wonder where you keep getting those,_ ' Wev commented calmly.

"Hibiki!" the larger-breasted twin shouted.

"I'm alright… Hikari…" she groaned.

Alister stood calmly with his hand resting on another blue mailbox. "You're the ones wearing BDSM gear in public chasing a woman, pervert."

She snarled before standing up and throwing out another bolt of lightning, which yet again dissipated around Alister harmlessly.

"Seriously?"

Hibiki took the short moment to rush past Alister and try to attack the priestess girl but was knocked back by another mailbox thrown by Alister. "Where do you keep getting those things!?"

' _She's got a point there,_ ' Wev added.

Hikari then rushed at Alister and punched him hard in the back of the head. However, it only caused Alister to stumble forward a single step.

"… Ow," he grumbled lowly with only a hint of annoyance before turning around and grabbing Hikari by the throat, hoisting her up. "You two are really trying my patience. So now you have two choices. Leave her be or I snap your neck."

"Sis!" Hibiki shouted in fear.

"Try anything and I crush her windpipe."

"O – Okay! Just let her go and we'll leave!"

"Good," Alister snapped before tossing Hikari at Hibiki. "You try that again and I won't be as forgiving. Got it? Because I will break every bone in your sister's body and force you to watch if I catch you doing anything like this again."

"J – Just what is he…?" Hikari asked weakly.

Hibiki tightened her fists in frustrated anger. "I don't know… but he's not a Sekirei… and there's no way he's human."

Alister huffed in derision. ""I am human. Just not normal."

Hibiki then stood and leapt away, carrying Hikari.

"Well that's that." He then turned to the priestess-dressed girl in thought. "You okay?"

The girl nodded emphatically with a cute smile. "Yep!

"Good, I'm Alister Orimura. You?"

The girl's smile widened happily. "I'm No. 88 Musubi!"

Alister raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Number?"

' _Oh dear…_ ' Wev grimaced.

Musubi tilted her head in bewilderment. "Huh? I already told you, it's Eighty-Eight."

Alister shook his head in denial. "That's not what I meant. I mean why do you have a number in your name?"

"All Sekirei do. Wait, you don't know what a Sekirei is?"

"Of course I don't," Alister answered plainly, causing Musubi to look at him in surprise. "Should I?"

"Then why… did you help me?"

Alister shrugged dismissively. "Because you needed it."

Musubi's eyes widened in shock before she smiled warmly. "Thank you…"

"Y – You're welcome," he stuttered lightly.

' _You're getting flustered,_ ' Wev teased with a snicker.

' _Shut it or we relive the mental smack down._ ' He then turned back to Musubi. "So, do you have a place to live?"

"Nope!" Musubi chirped.

"… Ah… How about you stay at my house?"

Musubi blinked in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Thank you!" Musubi cheered, tackling him with a hug.

"Um… you're welcome…"

Musubi suddenly stiffened as her face reddened, her body growing hot.

"Musubi?" he muttered in confusion as she started to breathe heavily.

"Th – This feeling…" Musubi mumbled weakly.

"Musubi, are you alright?! Musub –!" he shouted before being interrupted as Musubi planted her lips against his firmly. ' _Wh – What the hell!?_ ' he shouted in his mind before watching as huge wings of light emerged from Musubi's back and flared outwards. "What the…" he mumbled as Musubi pulled away from him with a contented smile.

"So… it really is you… my Ashikabi…"

"Your… what?"

* * *

Alister returned to a moderate house on a small street, gulping as Musubi stood beside him.

The front door opened and Chifuyu walked out, annoyed. "'Bout time you… the hell?"

"New friend," Alister answered quickly.

"And her name is…?" Reiri urged.

"No. 88 Musubi!" the ample airhead cheered.

Reiri immediately narrowed her eyes.

Alister noticed her suspicion and frowned. "You know something."

Reiri frowned in annoyance. "… Inside. Now."

After heading in, Alister closed the door and turned back to Reiri. "Okay, Sis. What the hell is going on?"

"You need to listen closely. You are –"

Reiri was interrupted as Alister's cellphone rang. Alister looked at it annoyed and hit ignore. "Cont –" he began before it rang once more, Alister once more switching it off. "Continue?"

Before she could speak, the television nearby switched on, showing the visage of a man with tall, spiky white hair, eyes hidden behind sunglasses, wearing a long white lab coat, and an all-white suit underneath.

Alister turned the television off immediately.

It turned back on just as quickly. "Would you stop that!?" the man shouted, exasperated.

Alister thought for a moment and then turned it off once more.

Reiri took the remote from him. "Stop that."

The man appeared once more with a sigh. "Thank you, Rei-Rei."

Reiri popped a vein angrily. "Call me that again, Minaka, and I kill you."

Minaka shrieked in faux fear. "Eek! You're just as scary as your mother."

"Wait, what'd you say?" Alister interjected.

"Ah. Reiri's mother used to –"

Reiri interrupted sharply, "Enough chatter. Just get your spiel over with and explain what needs to be told."

"My, my, you have no patience for the art of anticipation."

"I don't, now get on with it," she retorted bluntly.

"My name is Minaka Hiroto, the founder and CEO of Mid-Bio Informatics, or MBI."

Alister blinked in thought. "Oh. Aunt Takami talked about you. Called you an insane idiot that needs his balls crushed with spiked boots."

Minaka smirked and adjusted his glasses confidently, ignoring Alister. "You can call me the game master."

"Crazy old man it is," Alister groaned.

Musubi blinked in thought before bopping her fist into her other hand. "Ah! I knew I recognized you! Professor!"

Minaka looked at Musubi and smirked. "Hello to you too, Musubi." He then turned back to Alister with a grin. "Anyway, I just want to congratulate you, Alister Manase, for joining the Sekirei Plan!"

"No," Alister deadpanned, causing Minaka to face-fault in response.

"W – Well too bad. No choice. You Winged Musubi, so you're involved."

"No… choice…?"

"Correct. Although you can get out of it, but Musubi will be Terminated as a result."

Alister narrowed his eyes and growled in frustration. "Threaten her and I'll hunt you down, dislocate your spine, shove your head up your ass then kick you down the stairs like a tire."

"Then join the game."

"Fine," Alister snapped. "So just tell me what this thing is about."

"Of course, now listen closely. This is the Sekirei Plan! The greatest game ever devised! One hundred and eight Sekirei have been released onto Itogami Island! They must search high and low to find their Ashikabi and join them in mortal combat! Then, once each Sekirei has been Winged, all of the Ashikabi plus their Sekirei will fight until one Ashikabi stands victorious above them all. This victor will receive the ultimate prize! Which is a secret by the way."

Alister twitched an eyebrow angrily. "You know what, if we ever meet in person I'm breaking every bone in your body."

"So, welcome to the game!" Minaka cheered, ignoring him once more.

Alister turned to Reiri, annoyed. "… This guy has a death wish."

"On that we can agree," Reiri replied with a sigh.

* * *

Alister sighed as he flopped onto the couch. "Sekirei Plan, huh…? What kind of insanity will this bring…?" After a moment he glanced to the side as Musubi sat beside him with a blissful smile. "Guess it ain't too bad…" He then looked up as he noticed Karen rolling through the room on her wheelchair with a worried frown. "Something wrong Karen?"

Karen turned to him, still worried. "I can't find Arun."

"Really? Damn. I'll go look for her."

"Not now," Chifuyu interrupted, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We have food to prepare."

"Huh? What for?"

"The festival is tomorrow."

"Ah… then you look for her."

Chifuyu shook her head in denial. "I need to decide the seating arrangements and Reiri is going to plan the actual events."

"You two are going to do actual work?"

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow and kicked him into the kitchen. Chifuyu turned to Karen with a smile and reassured, "Karen, don't worry, we'll find Arun."

"Okay…" the girl replied unsurely.

Alister poked his head out from the kitchen and asked, "Is Aunt Takami coming?"

"She should be," Chifuyu answered.

"What about Yukari?" Karen questioned.

"Yes, Yukari will too probably."

"Yay!" Karen cheered with a smile.

Alister then asked, "Will any Liminals be coming?"

"Of course there will be," Chifuyu replied.

"Okay, then I'll prepare some herbivorous and carnivorous options too."

"Good."

* * *

Alister sighed as he stood in the kitchen chopping ingredients and boiling water. "I'd forgotten how long it takes to cook curry… wish I had some helpers…" Imagining several young girls helping him cook the curry he sighed once more in annoyance. "Like I'd get any…" He then turned and looked out the window when he noticed an abnormally bright light streak across the sky. "Huh… how strange but… pretty…"

"How's that curry coming?" Chifuyu asked from the lounge.

Alister flinched and quickly resumed cooking. "J – Just fine…!"

* * *

The next morning, the sun still hanging low in the sky, Alister, Chifuyu, and Reiri, along with Karen on the sidelines, were arranging various pieces of furniture and displays.

Chifuyu pointed nearby and ordered, "Put that table over there, and set up the drapes here. And make sure there's plenty of aisle space for the larger Liminals to get through."

Alister twitched an eyebrow as he moved a table to the spot. "I know, I know. You know this would go a _lot_ faster if you get off your big ass and helped."

"I'm supervising," Chifuyu rebuffed.

"Also known as being lazy."

' _She has a point,_ ' added Wev.

' _Don't need comments from the peanut gallery. If I want your opinion you annoying witch I'll ask for it._ '

' _Well aren't we in a foul mood?_ '

' _Zip it._ '

As the two conversed a long, black car drove up to the area.

Alister blinked as he turned to the vehicle in thought. "Huh… I think Aunt Takami is here."

Two people then stepped out of the car and walked towards the area.

The first was a tall woman with short, messy silver hair, her fringe parted over her right eye, which was slate grey, and swayed to the left, her left eye covered with a large black eye patch, and dark red lipstick on her lips, wearing a simple white lab coat, a white business shirt, which did little to hide her moderate bust, a dark red tie, dark brown trousers, and black shoes, a cigarette with smoke flowing from it stuck firmly in her lips.

The second was a girl with chin-length, neatly combed black hair, her fringe swaying to the left over her slate grey eyes, her bangs framing her face and ending at her chin with points, a yellow hairpin on the left side, wearing a white dress shirt with long sleeves, a maroon necktie with a silver cross design, a pleated, black skirt with a thick brown belt, thigh-high black stockings, and knee-high brown boots.

The girl jumped from the car and ran excitedly to Alister, tackling him with a hug. "Al!"

Alister chuckled lightly, unmoved by her tackle, and patted her head. "Hey there squirt."

The girl puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "I'm not a kid, ya know."

Alister snickered in amusement and flicked her nose. "I know. Just messin' with ya, Yukari."

Yukari pouted in annoyance as the woman walked up to Alister. "So is there any sake here?" the woman asked.

"No. And I've got a bone to pick with your boss."

"Geez Mom," Yukari huffed as she turned to Takami in annoyance, "can you go five minutes without drinking?"

Takami sighed and retorted to Alister, "Save it for later, I'm too sober to deal with that fool's nonsense. So go get some booze."

"Why me?"

"You're a man aren't you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Chifuyu urged in annoyance, "Just do it. We're done with all the heavy lifting anyway."

"Fine, fine," Alister rebutted as he walked away.

* * *

Alister sighed as he approached a convenience store down the road from the ceremony. "Someone could've at least come with me… but nnnooo." He stopped when he noticed a large, black, white, and pink motorcycle nearby with a strange red symbol on the front. "Huh. Nice bike." He put his hand on the gas tank in thought. "Huh, still hot, guess the owner's still around. … I probably should step away then."

"Yo, Alister," a new voice greeted.

Alister stiffened and turned to see two figures standing nearby.

The first was a teenage girl with short, light brown hair, brown eyes, and a moderate bust-line wearing a yellow, spaghetti strap blouse with frills at the bottom, a red sleeveless shirt overtop, a short, denim miniskirt, and white sandals.

The second was a young woman with short, chin-length white hair, three blue hairclips on her right bang, both framing her face, her fringe stopping just above her dark blue eyes, her expression plain and cold, wearing a white and grey blazer with a black collar, a blue miniskirt, and plain blue sneakers.

"Oh, hey, Manami, Origami," Alister greeted.

The first girl, Manami looked at the bike, Alister's hand still sitting on it, and questioned, "That your bike?"

Alister stiffened and began to sweat nervously. "… Yes."

"Nice," Manami retorted with a smirk.

Origami remarked placidly, "Liar," causing Alister to stiffen.

"No, I'm not," Alister rebuffed immediately before hopping on the bike. "Yeah, maybe some time I should give you a ri –" he began before the bike suddenly and unexpectedly sped off. "Wh – Whoa!"

Manami stood silently in bewilderment. "Well… that was weird."

Alister was dragged along, barely able to hold on as the motorcycle seemingly drove itself. "Wh – What the hell?! Crazy bike!" However, his confusion at that was stifled as he glanced back and saw large, tan jeep with a black roll cage at the front following closely behind. "Oh come on! Now I've got a military jeep chasing me!?"

"Hang on tight," a new, female voice ordered to Alister.

The brunette looked around in confusion. "Huh? Who said that?!" The motorcycle suddenly sped up, the jeep following swiftly.

The bike turned a sharp corner, the jeep slamming into another car before following.

"Ah man, what the hell is going on today?"

Wev commented, ' _Lots of crazy, that's what._ '

' _Not helping! At all!_ '

Suddenly, the jeep stopped and multiple panels moved and shifted before it stood up to a four-and-a-half-meter tall tan and purple, humanoid robot, a Thermo Rocket Launcher in its grasp which it fired at Alister and the bike.

"Shit!" Alister cursed before pulling a Magnum from his shirt pocket and firing, the rocket exploding behind him, sending him flying off the bike which also shifted and turned into a three-meter-tall, white, pink, and black humanoid robot.

Suddenly, the tan robot emerged from the smoke along with a green and orange tank that changed into a tall, seven-and-a-half-meter tall humanoid robot with a katana in one hand and a skull-like emblem on its chest.

"Oh come the hell on!" Alister snarled.

The tan robot smirk as it approached the bike robot. "Stupid Autobot. You really think you can stop us, Arcee."

The white and pink bike robot, Arcee, huffed as she stood up. "Well you're not that tough, Swindle," she retorted with a smirk before grabbing a Scatter Blaster from her back.

Swindle snickered and turned to the green and orange robot. "Wanna split the Energon, Bludgeon?"

Bludgeon grumbled in response. "I don't like sharing, but whatev –" he replied before getting hit with a mailbox. "What the scrap?" Bludgeon muttered in confusion.

"Hey, bolt brain!" Alister yelled before ripping a newspaper machine from the pavement and throwing it at Swindle's face.

"Gah!" Swindle growled before falling back.

"You two pissed me off! Prepare to be broken!"

Arcee gaped in disbelief. "You fool! You'll get terminated!"

Alister pointed at her and growled, "Shut it, bike! You dragged me into this mess, so I'm finishing it!"

Bludgeon snarled angrily. "Why you…!" He then readied a Photon Burst Rifle, however Alister ripped a light pole from the ground and threw it, causing it to jam in the barrel of the gun. Bludgeon looked at it curiously. "The scra –?!" before attempting to firing it, causing his gun to explode violently.

Alister ran and jumped, leaping up Swindle's leg, holding another pole in his hands, and then smashed it down on Swindle's head.

Arcee readied her Thermo Rocket Launcher and fired out two rockets, hitting Swindle and Bludgeon, sending them both flying back.

Swindle snarled in annoyance before transforming back into his vehicle mode. "Screw this! Let's get out of here! This is so not worth the Credits!"

Both Swindle and Bludgeon drove away and vanished.

"Wimps," Alister huffed before Arcee walked up to him.

"You're pretty good for a human," Arcee complimented.

"I'm not exactly a normal human."

Arcee shrugged lightly. "Kinda what I figured. Name's Arcee. You?"

"Alister. Alister Manase Orimura."

"Nice to meet you, Alister. So, you got some big bearings to claim a random motorcycle as your own."

' _Busted,_ ' Wev sniggered.

"Yeah… not my brightest of moments… I blame hormones. So what kind of Knightmare is that?"

Arcee shook her head in response. "Not a Knightmare kid."

"Then… what is it?"

"I am an Autobot."

"Okay… I meant the machine you're piloting."

"I'm not being piloted," Arcee retorted.

"… Ah. This is weird… So you're… autonomous?"

"I'm an alien kid."

Alister immediately pulled out his cellphone, which was just as suddenly grabbed as a new voice remarked in annoyance, "And this is why we always tell you to keep a low profile."

Alister stiffened before turning to see a woman with long, waist-length, wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, a beauty mark under the left side of her bright pink lips, and a very large bust that was hardly contained by her pink and black tank top, along with extremely short jeans shorts with frayed ends, tall cowboy boots, and a wide-brimmed hat atop her head, causing him to turn bright red. "W – Wow…"

' _This one smells familiar…_ ' Wev commented curiously.

The woman looked at him curiously and then smirked before sauntering over to him, swaying her hips with each step, and lightly poked his nose playfully. "It was rather cheeky of you to try and take my bike."

"As I said to Arcee, I blame hormones."

"Hormones?"

Arcee folded her arms in annoyance. "I'm not _your_ bike, Janis."

Janis chuckled in amusement. "I know just saying."

"Arcee seems easier," Alister interjected.

"You. Zip it."

* * *

Shortly later, Alister rode on the back of Arcee, who was back in her bike form, holding onto Janis' waist, trying desperately to keep his hands from her bountiful breasts.

Moments later they stopped at the same convenience store Alister had seen Arcee at before.

Janis turned to him and alerted, "So you can't tell anyone about this, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Alister rebuffed before gripping her shoulders tightly. "Now let's get some shopping done and you drive me somewhere."

"Oh?"

* * *

Janis lowered her sunglasses curiously as they stopped out front of the shrine. "What's up with this festival?"

"Just something my family's always done," replied Alister as he hopped from the back of Arcee carrying multiple shopping bags. "Thanks for the ride. And now for a convincing story to tell my sisters, aunt, and cousin…" He then glanced at Janis and grinned deviously.

"And what might you have in mind?" Janis asked, unamused.

"You're going to be my excuse. Telling them that I ended up helping you with something and then you offered me a ride back here."

Janis shrugged with mild disappointment. "And here I was thinking it'd be something saucier."

"Only if you want it to be."

"Oh?" Janis asked with a sly grin, slinking close to him, pressing her bosom against his arm. "And what did you have in mind?"

Alister remained silent for a moment and then wrapped an arm around her waist.

* * *

"I wonder where Big Brother is…" Karen wondered with concern.

Takami rubbed her temple in exasperation. "I'm getting a headache, so he'd better come back soon."

"He should be back any minute," Chifuyu answered nonchalantly.

"Yo!" Alister called out as he approached.

Yukari grinned and ran towards him. "About time you – EEHH!?" she greeted before gasping in awe.

"Loud…"

"Well she's a screamer," Janis remarked with a smirk.

Chifuyu hummed in thought as she glanced at the duo, Alister's arm around Janis' waist. "Another girlfriend, Al?"

Alister twitched an eyebrow in response. "You make me sound like a player…"

"True," Reiri interjected. "Players don't have a growing harem."

Janis smirked playfully. "Oh? So I'm another girl on your quest?"

"Only if you want to be. And the one who started said quest was my first girlfriend."

"And who might that be?"

"Tabane Shinonono."

"H – Huh?!"

"What?"

Janis laughed weakly. "N – Nothing…" ' _He knows her that well…? I think I may have just stumbled into more than I bargained for._ '

"I see… anyway my other two girlfriends are also helping, though Miku is on tour."

"Miku?"

Alister nodded. "Yeah. Miku Izayoi."

Janis stiffened in disbelief. ' _What_ is _this guy!?_ '

"She also had a bit of trouble thanks to that asshole TV producer and that asshole former manager. But with Tabane and Mimori's help we… took care of them."

"Mimori? Wait… you can't mean… Mimori Akatsuki."

Alister nodded in response. "Yeah. Why? You know her?"

"I think just about everyone does. She's the head researcher at MAR's medical department."

"Yeah. She helped me out a lot when I was younger."

Yukari gaped in disbelief. "Wow… you've already got… three girlfriends… and they're all bigshots and celebrities…"

"And for some reason they want me to get more."

"Oh? Then maybe I can help. What about her?"

Alister glanced around and saw a black-haired woman sitting with several others, all in suits, including an overly tall woman with a horn. "Whoa… She is hot."

"She's got a nice rack, a cute face, and what's more, she's a Nekomata."

"… She looks human to me."

Yukari frowned and pointed more directly. "Her!"

Alister turned and saw a girl with long, hip-length, light brown hair with straight-cut bangs, two fringes hanging down, framing her face and falling over her sizable bosom, red-brown eyes with a naïve gleam to them, as well a pair of cat-like ears atop her head and a cat tail at the base of her spine, wearing a skintight red leotard with white around her upper back and breasts, red sleeves extending all the way down to her hands as gloves, thigh-high white boots and multiple green panels, and a golden bell with a blue choker around her neck. "Wow…"

"Come on, let's meet her!" she shouted before she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him toward the girl.

"H – Hey!"

"Yo! You with the kitty ears!"

The cat-eared girl turned to them curiously with a smile.

Alister stiffened with a light blush. ' _She's so cute…_ '

The kitty girl then stood with a smile. "Yes?"

Yukari held up a bottle of alcohol and asked with a grin, "Here? Want a drink?"

"Certainly!" she answered cheerily before Yukari poured some of it into her cup.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Alister interjected before taking the cup from the girl. "You idiot! Minors can't drink alcohol!" He then turned to the girl with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but you look like a minor so I can't let you have it."

Shaking her head with a smile, the girl replied, "No, it's okay. I'm enjoying everything greatly. Let's see… what's this called?"

"Ah. Tanmo miso skewer."

"Well it's the cat's meow! And the kelp rolls, and steamed pork!" She began drooling and swaying, making her bosom shake wildly. "They're so soft and tender…!"

Alister gulped as he watched her breasts jiggle. "Y – Yeah…"

"And this curry dish I've tried is the best!"

"Ah… thanks."

"For what?"

"Oh, I, uh, made the curry."

She smiled cutely and replied, "Well it's delicious!"

"Th – Thanks…"

"I haven't had meat or anything like this in a while."

"A while?"

"I forgot to load some food on my ship and for a while there I thought I'd gotten stranded. But there was a nice cat named Arun who told me where there were some nice people with lots of food."

Alister chuckled weakly.

Eris smiled and then blinked before bowing. "I just realized, I haven't given you my name. I'm Eris."

"I'm Alister," he greeted before bowing. However, when he looked ahead he came face-to-chest with her bosom. "Uuhh…" He immediately stood up and took a sip from the cup in his hand, his eyes widening as he trembled. ' _Ah shit… This is…_ ' He almost instantly collapsed and fell unconscious.

* * *

 **And cut! Thus ends the first chapter of Armor of the Gods. I hope everyone enjoyed it, be sure to let me know if you did in a review. If you were confused, unsure, or had questions about anything let me know with a review and I will do what I can to address your concerns. If you did not enjoy it... sorry? Post a review if you must, but might I suggest something you actually enjoyed instead? Anyway, I do not have anything else to say, so until next time, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 **Greetings and salutations to all my readers! I have returned with another chapter of Armor of the Gods. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. It seems that at least a few of you did. Others not so much. But let's hope that changes. As usual I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for all of his help with the chapter thus far, and in the future. I do not really have anything else to add here, so let us move on to the reviewer responses.**

 **TheMysteriousOtaku: I'm glad you like it, and I understand your trepidation, but if you've seen any of my other stories you'd know that huge mash-ups is what I do. And you may think they don't fit now, but hopefully your opinion will change in the future. If not, there's nothing I can do to change it.**

 **Sonicdude8: Go right ahead. If you ask about specific characters I have no problem telling you what series they're from.**

 **The Storm Master 567: I see. Well I usually introduce four to five characters in one chapter so that'd be a bit time-consuming. Like I said to Sonicdude8, if you want to know about specific characters let me know.**

 **Reishin Amara: Sixteen total series last I counted. Sorry, can't give you the full list here.**

 **And, simple as it was, that is a wrap. So let us get on with the main event!**

* * *

"Come on, let's meet her!" Yukari shouted before she grabbed Alister by the arm and dragged him toward the Eris.

"H – Hey!" Alister protested.

As he was dragged away, Chifuyu turned and looked at Janis curiously.

Janis blinked in thought. "Yes?"

"Just looking you over," Chifuyu explained plainly. "And want to give you a piece of advice."

"Oh?"

"Don't break his heart or I break your spine," Chifuyu warned coldly.

Janis stiffened and began to sweat in worry. "R – Right… Hey, is that beer Al's about to drink?"

Chifuyu stiffened and ran over swiftly. "Wait, Al!"

Suddenly, Alister collapsed.

"Dammit Al!"

"Uh… what just happened?" Janis wondered.

"Alister's body is completely filled with synthetic augmentations, and because of how they work his body can't handle alcohol."

"Wow… how'd he get them?"

Chifuyu suddenly stopped as she grabbed Alister's shoulder. "… That's not something I can tell you. If you want to know, you'll have to ask him."

"What happened to Alister?!" Musubi exclaimed as she came running over.

"Got drunk and passed out," Takami explained before glancing over. "Musubi?"

Musubi turned to her in shock. "Uwah! Dr. Takami?!"

Takami groaned in frustration. "Ugh, who did it…?"

"Huh? Did what?"

"Al," Reiri answered plainly.

"… Ah," Takami grunted in exasperation.

* * *

Sometime later, Alister groaned as he woke up in his room. "The hell…? I'm… in my room? What happened? Oh… right… Somehow… I got KOed by a single sip… Damn… even with my Augs my body can't handle alcohol… great. Just great…"

' _Yeah, kinda surprised you're such a lightweight,_ ' Wev added.

' _Did I ask you?_ ' With a sigh, he rolled to the side, but felt his hand land on something large, round, and soft. "Huh? Wait… please be Tabane…" At that moment, a long, light brown tail emerged from under the blanket. "… Oh no… Please be the cat down there…" He instantly pulled the comforter back and saw Eris lying in his bed, wearing nothing but one of his white shirt, sleeping.

She stirred in her sleep causing Alister to fall back in surprise, his head hitting against the table in his room.

Eris winced in her sleep before waking up and sitting up in the bed. "Huh…?" She turned and saw Alister rubbing his head in pain and rushed to him. "Oh dear, did you injure your cranium?" A large, orange, holographic device appeared over her forearm.

Alister blinked in surprised confusion at the device. ' _The hell?_ '

She put it over his head and saw a scan of his head. "Hm… just a minor concussion." She blinked as it suddenly vanished from her screen. "Wait, it's gone? Maybe my Omni-Tool is malfunctioning."

"Omni what?" he muttered.

"Omni-Tool. It's a multi-purpose holographic tool that, depending on the kits installed functions as a vital scanner, communication device, radar, health monitor, and more. And I think mine is malfunction because you had a minor concussion in your head but seconds later it was gone."

Alister sighed and shook his head. "No, your device isn't wrong."

Eris tilted her head in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"My body heals quickly. Due to things that happened when I was a kid I have an enhanced healing factor. Not like I had a choice in it though."

Eris frowned in confusion. "I don't understand."

Alister grabbed a knife from his desk and cut a long slice down his arm.

Eris gaped in horror. "Why'd you do that?!" She gasped when she watched the blood vanish and the wound heal instantly.

"See? No matter the wound it seals right up."

"W – Wow. That's impressive. How can you do that?"

Alister frowned somberly. "… I'd rather –"

Suddenly, from downstairs, Manami shouted, "Yo! Al!"

Alister immediately turned to Eris. "Stay here."

Eris blinked in confusion. "But I –"

"Stay. Here."

"Okay…"

* * *

Alister rushed downstairs and saw Manami sitting on his front step. "How did you…?"

Manami turned with a smirk. "Reiri gave me a key to the house, remember?"

Alister retorted bluntly, "No. I don't."

"Ah. Well she did. So, where is she?"

Alister shook his head in response. "No idea where Sis is."

Manami frowned in disappointment. "No, not her. The girl you came home with last night when you were totally sloshed."

"… Peeper."

Manami twitched an eyebrow in irritation. "We live right next door to each other dork. So of course I see everything that goes on here."

"Then you know not a damn thing happened here, peeper."

"Stop calling me that! Besides, this is the second girl in a row you've brought home, you expect me to believe nothing's happened!?"

"Yes," he replied simply. "Anyway, where's Origami?"

"She said she had something to do at work."

"Ah. What does she do anyway?"

"She said something about spirits, so she's probably a bartender."

"Really? Didn't know that bars hired minors."

Eris then suddenly walked up to the duo, wearing nothing but his white shirt. "And who might this be?"

"… Why aren't you dressed?"

Manami saw the cat girl's bosom and gaped. "They're like huge cantaloupes!"

"… Cantaloupes? Really? And go get dressed, Eris."

Eris, with a naïve smile, asked, "Can I go get my suit then? It's in the room you use for bathing and waste disposal."

"Yes go. You don't need my permission."

"Okay," Eris chirped before walking away.

Manami huffed and folded her arms. "… Hmph. Pervert."

"The hell are you on about?"

"There's no need to explain. You've become a deviant freak. One that falls head over heels and into bed with a Liminal!"

"One, I haven't had sex with her. Two, I didn't think you where racist."

Manami twitched an eyebrow and pointed at him accusingly. "I'm not! You know it's illegal to get in bed with them! Then why is a practically naked Nekomata running around your house!?"

"Oh?" a new voice asked.

"Oh crap…" Alister grumbled before the two turned and saw a woman with long, waist-length brown hair and matching brown eyes wearing a light yellow blouse, teal blazer, matching skirt, white high-heels, and small, frameless, square glasses. "Can this get any worse…?"

' _You should never test the fates,_ ' Wev warned.

' _Pot meet kettle._ '

"Is that true?" the woman asked.

"M – Maki…?" Alister asked meekly.

The woman, Maki, frowned. "It's Ms. Itokazu, it's rude to call your teacher by her first name."

"M – Miss Itokazu…? What are you doing here?"

Maki adjusted her glasses before stepping forward. "Don't you remember? We were supposed to meet for the video club so you could repair some of our equipment and follow for the summer camp. But nevermind that now. Instead, please explain what I just heard."

"Manami's perverted conjured up sex that didn't happen and her mouth has no filter when she blurted out her crazy thoughts."

Eris reentered the entryway in her skintight red suit. "Is this suit okay?"

Maki gaped in disbelief. "They're like massive melons!"

Alister flattened his brow incredulously. "Seriously, do you two have fruit on the brain?"

Her disbelief turned to anger, Maki rushed to Alister in a huff. "Alister! You're way too young for this! You're still in high school! If you've got a thing for Liminals then wait until you're an adult to indulge it!"

"Does it _look_ like we had sex!? Do you perverted women listen to nothing that I say?! I swear, why is it that every girl I know is a raging pervert!? For the last time you perverted women, we didn't have sex!"

"Alister, I'm not an idiot, so please don't treat me like one! I know boys are curious at your age, but still. This catgirl fetish is quite odd."

"One, I was completely unconscious when I was brought home. Two, I only woke up not too long ago. Three, that's racist."

"How is it racist?"

"Sounded like it was."

Eris tilted her head curiously. "What's a Liminal?"

Alister explained, "Intelligent races that aren't human. And I haven't had sex with her!"

Maki then interrogated, "Okay, if you're not here to have intercourse with Alister then why _are_ you here?"

Eris answered plainly, "I'm an alien researching the planet that you people live on. I already sent you a message saying I'm going to drop by." She blinked in confusion as Chifuyu and Reiri suddenly appeared, one holding a gun to her head and the other a sword to her throat. "Oh dear… have I upset you in some way?"

Alister frowned in response. "Chi, Rei, stand down."

Chifuyu retorted, "You know as well as I do that aliens bring nothing but destruction."

"Huh?" Eris mumbled in bewilderment.

"Not her," Alister argued, "she's a friendly one, I guarantee it."

Reiri narrowed her eyes and then sighed and sheathed her blade. "Fine. If she blows anything up it's your fault."

"Right."

* * *

Shortly later, the entire group sat in the lounge.

"So you're a Catgirl from space?" Reiri questioned.

Eris nodded in agreement. "Basically, yes."

Chifuyu sighed in exasperation. "This is just what we need…"

Maki slammed her hand on the table angrily. "This is ridiculous! I do believe there is intelligent life out there in the cosmos but I refuse to believe that they'd have the same shape as another race on our planet or speak the same language. Even the cheesiest science fiction movie would avoid such a cliché!"

Alister shrugged dismissively. "Reality's a bitch, Teach."

Eris giggled lightly in amusement. "We were quite surprised as well. When the Council first found your planet they thought it was some kind of joke."

"A joke?" Reiri asked.

"Yes. Because your race looks so similar to ours and the Devilukeans."

Alister raised an eyebrow. "Deviwhatnow?"

"An imperial race distinguished by their long tails."

"Ah. Guessing another race that would pass for Liminals."

Eris tilted her head curiously. "Um… maybe?"

Maki tightened her fist with frustration. "Y – You're trying to trick us! I won't accept this! Give us proof that you're an alien!"

"Her Omni-Tool."

Maki immediately retorted, "I have seen such things on the IS."

The bell on Eris' choker suddenly began to glow before a small, white, cat-like hologram appeared.

"Huh?" Alister muttered in confusion.

Eris then addressed the hologram, "What's wrong Luros?"

"There's an emergency Ms. Eris!" the little holographic creature shrieked frantically.

"Really? What is it?"

"The ship has been found and caught in a net!"

Eris frowned in confusion. "I thought it was camouflaged."

Luros nodded before adding, "Yes but only in the passive mode!"

"Ship…?" Manami mumbled in confusion.

Musubi then interjected loudly, "Everyone, the television!"

The group all turned and looked at the television to see a reporter standing in front of a large net with a white and red vehicle inside.

"Oh dear…" Eris mumbled in worry.

Alister flattened his brow incredulously. "… It looks like a cat's head…"

The reporter explained, "This ship, which crashed late last night, is of unknown origin."

Eris sighed in disappointment. "Well, since the cat's out of the bag, that leaves me with no choice."

Luros saluted and remarked, "Ready to carry out your orders, Miss Eris."

"Reactivate the ship, then initiate Program A Number Twenty-Four. And after that, start Hueh Number Eleven."

"Oh boy…" Alister muttered.

"This won't be good…" Chifuyu murmured.

"Okie-dokie Miss Eris!" Luros answered happily before vanishing.

Alister raised an eyebrow in confusion before turning to Eris. "So what was that?"

Eris replied, "That was Luros, my ship's navigation system."

"An AI?"

Eris shook her head in denial. "No, a Virtual Intelligence, or VI. After the Geth Uprising, the Council outlawed true AIs."

' _Hope she doesn't learn about the IS Cores then…_ ' Alister frowned before turning with the others and watching as the ship flew off from the net. "Oh boy… I think they might fire on it…"

"I highly doubt their weapons can catch something that fast," Reiri argued.

Maki stiffened in surprise before shakily adjusting her glasses and standing. "I – I'm going home… I don't feel so well…"

Manami stood rather unsteadily as well. "Y – Yeah… me too…"

Alister nodded in slightly confused understanding. "See you all later then. Take care."

After the duo left, Chifuyu sighed in exasperation. "Well that was interesting."

Wev hummed in bewilderment. ' _They didn't seem too happy either._ '

' _Too true… Oh well, better plan what to do tomorrow._ '

' _Call Janis to set up a date?_ '

' _No, stupid. That was just a one-time joke._ '

Reiri turned to Eris and asked bluntly, "So you're not here to invade our planet like the others?"

Eris looked at the well-endowed women with bewilderment. "Others?"

"Your kind aren't the first aliens we've encountered. We are being attacked simultaneously from the air and sea by two other aliens, we've codenamed them Savages and Abyssals. Though for the most part we've managed to keep their existence secret and usually explained away their attacks as one accident or another."

Wev added derisively, ' _And the fact that the general populace believes it is why democracy is a bad idea._ '

' _All governments are a bad idea,_ ' Alister grumbled. "Did you study our planet at all before coming here?"

Eris laughed weakly. "Actually, the reason I'm here is to do research."

"Well that explains a lot. Yeah that will be hard for you. See, the governments aren't exactly… trusting."

"Governments?"

Reiri nodded in reply. "Yes. Each nation on our planet has its own government, plus each Liminal race has its own government."

"There are also the Subfloats as well," Chifuyu added.

"Subfloats?" Eris questioned curiously.

Alister nodded. "Yeah. Multiple artificial islands made to deal with our population problem."

"What do you mean?"

Reiri sighed and illuminated, "Over the past seventy years or so, starting primarily in the early two thousands, the Earth's population has increased at intense speed. Things weren't made any better when the Liminals came out of the shadows. The place you are now, Itogami Island, is one such Subfloat."

"And it is controlled by the other major governments," Alister added.

"I see…"

"So, why were you sent here exactly?"

"I'm here to make contact with your species and foster good will."

"I see. Best way that would be done is with weapons or tech."

Eris nodded in understanding. "We have much technology we can share."

Alister turned to her, intrigued. "Like what?

"Quasi-Antimatter Bullets, Nano-Reconstructers, Space Elevators, and more."

"Quasi-Antimatter?"

"Yes. It's a specialized round that only destroys inorganic compounds."

Alister stiffened in worry.

"That is, they destroy materials not made of carbon."

Alister leaned towards Chifuyu and whispered, "So does that mean it can tear me apart or not?"

Chifuyu replied quietly, "You're fine. Your Augmentations are manufactured primarily from carbon."

* * *

In Manami's room, in the house across the street from Alister's, Manami reached into a drawer in her desk, right next to the window with a view to Alister's room, Manami pulled a radio out and set it on the table before turning it on.

On the other end, Janis, greeted excitedly, "Hey, Mana! What's the good word?"

"Well I've got some great info," Manami responded.

"Let's hear it."

"Alright but you _have_ to let me come on a field op."

Janis sighed lightly in frustration. "Fine. I'll consider it your test op. Now let's hear it."

Manami chuckled happily. "I'm sending you a pic now."

"… A Nekomata? Wait… this girl…" Janis muttered before gasping slightly. "Huh… are you spying on my new boyfriend?"

Manami stiffened in surprise. "H – Huh?! Boyfriend!? That's my neighbor, Alister Manase!"

"And my boyfriend."

There was a silence.

"Mana? Is the line dead?"

"No…" Manami muttered in disbelief.

"So you know Al?"

"I thought I did…"

"Oh?"

"I didn't even know he had a girlfriend…" Manami groaned as she took a drink of coffee next to her.

"Actually, he has three others besides me."

Manami spat out her coffee in shock. " _What_!?"

"Oh, were you drinking when I said that? Sorry."

"He has _how_ many!?"

"Four, counting me. Want to know the name of another?" Janis asked playfully.

"Do I…?"

"Miku Izayoi."

Manami crushed the mug in her hand. "I'm… gonna kill him…"

* * *

Janis sighed as she hung up with Manami.

"So what's all the noise about?" a young woman with long, wavy red hair, two locks framing her face and stopping just above her chest, red lipstick matching her hair, and bright green eyes wearing a black, skin tight, full body suit that was zipped up to just under her very generous bosom asked curiously.

Janis turned to her with a smirk. "Something big, Natasha. My li'l apprentice found a non-hostile alien catgirl."

"Wow."

"Yeah. And that Neko is living with the lover of Dr. Shinonono."

Arcee, sitting on a large chunk of stone, remarked, "Sounds like he's yours too."

Janis shrugged in response. "What can I say? The guy's perfect."

"Seriously?" Natasha retorted incredulously.

Janis merely grinned and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?" Alister answered on the other line.

"Yo, Al!" Janis cheered.

"Oh, hey Jan. Need something?"

"Yep! How about a date?"

"Sure. When?"

"Tomorrow sound good?"

"Sure, I can't think of anything too pressing I need to do. I need to show a friend around town but it can wait."

"Great! See ya then!" she cheered before hanging up.

Natasha folded her arms incredulously. "Okay… so he's really easygoing?"

"Pretty much. Though this will help me get a better read on him and maybe learn somethings bout his Neko friend."

"Ah. I'll keep watch from the sidelines."

"Great to hear, 'Tash."

* * *

Maki walked into her modest apartment before locking the door and walked over to her computer and switched it on.

As it switched on, the visage of a large, red, robotic eyed appeared. "Good morning to you, Captain," it said in a mechanical voice.

"Good morning to you, Hal," Maki answered, though received no reply. After a few short keystrokes, Maki logged into an online chatroom with many, many other people. "Hello, this is Ender," she greeted to the large group of people.

"Hello, Ender. This is Kerberos," one of the other people answered.

"Did you see the TV?"

"We did," Kerberos responded.

Another member interjected, "This is a shame. It would have been so much more exciting if it hadn't happened like this."

"Agreed," all of the other members added in unison.

"I encountered the lifeform that piloted the craft that was recovered."

"Amazing work, Ender!"

"However, the lifeform was nearly identical to us. Sadly it was really unremarkable. And it strongly resembled the Nekomata race. Such a being _cannot_ be mankind's first encounter with an alien race!"

"Agreed!" the collective clamored.

"This is a serious situation, Ender," Kerberos explained. "You must take action immediately to dispose of the unfitting alien."

"But how? I can't do anything without additional support," Maki argued.

"We will send help. We have people in the navy and the air force."

"Thank you."

"Remember to keep your chin up, Ender."

"I will. We WILL achieve Beautiful Contact."

"We WILL achieve Beautiful Contact!" the others exclaimed in agreement.

* * *

Back at Alister's house, Eris stretched out on the floor happily. "Wwwooowww! This has been more like a vacation than an interstellar mission!"

Alister chuckled as he worked on a small model. "Good to know. Glad you're enjoying yourself Eris."

"Arun was telling the truth about your species! You welcomed me and served that delectable food, and not only that, you let me join in on all the singing and dancing too!"

"Yeah!" Musubi added.

"Arun?" Alister interjected. "Wait, you know where Arun is?"

Eris nodded in mild confusion. "Like I told you, when I crashed here Arun told me where to go. I don't know where she went after that."

"Great…"

"Yeah. Your race is so kind and friendly."

Alister huffed derisively. "You haven't met many of us then."

"Huh?" Eris hummed as she sat up, looking at him with confusion.

"Most of the people I've met are nice," Musubi added.

Alister tightened his fists as he said with venom in his voice, "Some humans are cruel, selfish, and sadistic. Some see others as nothing more than tools for their own goals…" He calmed slightly with a sigh. "You got lucky though. My older sisters might be harsh but they're caring and helpful, and my little sister is the sweetest thing in the world."

Eris tilted her head curiously. "And you?"

"I do what I believe is right." Alister sighed once more before glancing to the side and noticing a stack of movies. "Ah… I should probably return those."

"Huh?" Musubi hummed in confusion.

"A friend lent me some movies so I need to return them. Chifuyu will still be here if you need anything."

"Okay!"

* * *

Later, Alister made his way down the pavement, deep in thought. ' _Why did Ms. Itokazu get so worked up when Eris said she was an alien? She almost sounded disappointed._ '

' _She's probably a sci-fi nerd leading a cult,_ ' Wev chimed in.

' _That's absurd._ '

' _Just as absurd as having a millennia old witch sealed inside you that you tore out of your vampire girlfriend to save her life?_ '

' _… Touche._ '

' _So… what will you do on the date with Janis?_ '

' _I… don't know. Tabane and the others never really asked for dates, just sex._ '

' _Then do what feels right, I guess._ '

"Manase?" a voice asked behind him.

Alister turned and saw a girl with long, straight black hair, dark green eyes, and a petite bust wearing a short, light blue, spaghetti strap dress with a white camisole underneath, along with black sandals. "Ah, Aoi. I was looking for you."

Aoi blinked curiously. "You were?"

He handed her the stack of movies. "Here, thanks for loaning these to me."

She nodded before tucking the stack under her arm. "Oh. You're welcome. If you want, I can lend you some more."

"Sure, thanks."

After an awkward pause Aoi asked uncomfortably, "Um… are you busy today?"

"Huh? No, not really."

"D – Do you… want to get lunch?"

"Sure."

Aoi lit up with a smile and a light blush. "G – Great. How about –?"

At that moment, a black car drove up to the two and stopped. The window rolled down to reveal a man in his mid-forties with slicked back, dark grey hair, light grey eyes, and a face filled with wrinkles wearing a formal black suit. "Hey, Aoi, what a coincidence."

Aoi's expression flattened completely. "Oh. Hello Mr. Endo."

Alister blinked in thought. "Who?"

"You know, I was just on my way to visit your parents, want a lift?" Endo asked.

Aoi flinched slightly and turned to Alister timidly.

Alister waved a hand. "It's fine, Aoi. We'll have lunch another time, 'kay?"

Aoi nodded in response. "Sounds good. How about the day after tomorrow?"

"That works. Take care Aoi!"

"Thanks! See you then!" Aoi answered before entering the car.

Alister watched as they drove away. ' _Hmm… you know, I never once heard Aoi talk about her parents. And that Endo guy… don't know why but he gives me a bad vibe. Hope she'll be alright._ '

' _She's stronger than you think,_ ' Wev eased.

' _What do you mean?_ '

' _That she knows how to fight. How to kill._ '

Alister narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

* * *

In Endo's car, as he drove away, Endo smirked and asked, "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Isn't coming here a contract violation?" Aoi asked coldly, staring out the window disinterestedly.

"Something came up. There's an emergency job for you. I didn't want to come either, but I have orders. I admit I found that amusing back there, your behavior around him. That wasn't an act, was it? I wonder what Mr. High School Crush would think if I told him what you really are."

"Go ahead, I don't care. I'll just transfer to a new school. But before that," a large pistol appeared in her grip in a flash of light. "I'll kill you. And I won't do it because you obstructed my mission and caused me undue complications." She cocked the hammer back. "Instead, I'll do it simply because I want to kill you."

"H – Hey now. Let's not get hasty here. "I – If you shoot, the car'll –"

"It doesn't matter," Aoi interrupted. "I'm called Charmed Momiji for a reason. I won't get a scratch on me. You on the other hand…"

"W – Wait!"

"I think it's time to add another chapter to my legend, don't you?"

Endo's eyes widened before Aoi pulled the trigger.

The car swerved as a bullet burst from the windshield, causing the car to swerve wildly, eventually stopping in the middle of the road.

Endo sat hunched over the wheel, breathing heavily.

The gun vanished from Aoi's hand in a flash of light. "I'm only joking. So, what are the details of this mission you have for me?"

Endo shakily reached into the glove compartment of his car and handed her a large packet. "H-here…same thing as always. Eliminate a dangerous illegal immigrant and those who have been aiding and abetting her. The target's upper A-Class and you're free to use any means necessary."

"Understood."

* * *

Alister made his way back home when he rounded a corner and bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground. "Oh, sorry," he muttered before looking ahead to see an elegant looking girl with long black hair, her fringe falling down, covering her left eye, her right eye a bright red with a red-white pupil, her hair tied at the base of her neck into two ponytails, wearing a long, long-sleeved, elegant, frilled, black dress that accentuated her generous bust, black high-heeled shoes, black stockings, and black panties he could see as laid on her back from impacting him. He immediately turned away from her. "Y – You okay…?"

"Quite fine," she said smoothly as she stood, wiping the dust from her dress.

"Beautiful…" he muttered quietly as he looked her over again.

"Hm?" she hummed before smirking. "Do you mean me?"

"No, I meant the mailbox next to you," he deadpanned.

"Fufu, aren't we the comedian?"

"Yeah, I am well known for my wit."

"I am Kurumi Tokisaki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Alister Manase Orimura."

Kurumi's smirk then widened in amusement.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all. I hope we meet again," she added before walking away.

Alister watched as she walked away.

' _You're watching her ass,_ ' Wev noted.

' _And?_ ' he retorted.

* * *

Alister sighed as he walked back into the house.

Reiri turned to him as he entered. "Ah, there you are. I was wondering where you ran off to."

Alister replied, "Just returning some movies to Aoi, Sis. Hopefully Eris hasn't been too much of a nuisance."

"She's been sleeping quietly in your room."

"Ah. Good to know. Wonder just how cat like she really is."

Wev teased, ' _Give her catnip and find out._ '

Before Alister could answer there was knocking at the door.

Eris ran to the door excitedly. "I'll get it! Hello! Welcome to…" Eris blinked curiously as she saw no one there, "huh, nobody there."

' _She's not very bright, is she?_ ' Wev remarked in mild entertainment.

' _Not at all…_ ' Alister mumbled.

She summarily decided to close the door, at which moment it was knocked on with greater force. Opening it with a smile yet again, she greeted, "Hello and welcome to…"

"Down here!" a gravelly, angry voice shouted.

Eris glanced down and saw a short, overweight, balding man with a permanent scowl. "Huh?"

Wev growled in disgust. ' _Oh great, it's the snot troll._ '

Chifuyu stiffened in irritation as she saw the man. "A – Ah… hello, Landlord."

"Who?"

"The man who owns this house…" Reiri muttered weakly.

"Oh."

The short landlord growled furiously. "Orimura…! I was very clear that pets aren't allowed!"

Alister immediately scowled deeply.

Chifuyu looked at the man in confusion. "What pets?"

He pointed at Eris angrily. "That thing!

"This is the final straw, Orimura! You're late on your rent, I had to install ramps for that cripple, and now you're bringing pests into my –!"

Alister growled angrily and interrupted the man, grabbing him by the collar and hoisting him up with one hand. "Listen here, you trash! Do not insult my sister or, Eris, got it!? She is not a _thing_! And if you call her that again I'll break your neck! Why are you even _on_ this island if you hate Liminals!?"

"Wh – What the…?! Put me down!"

Alister narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Not until you apologize."

"Wh – Why you…!"

Reiri approached Alister and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sis?" Alister grumbled in frustration.

Reiri urged, "Put him down, we don't need you killing him."

Alister twitched an eyebrow and then dropped the landlord roughly.

The landlord coughed violently before scowling. "Get… out…! Get your shit and get out!"

Reiri stiffened and argued, "Hold on! You can't –!"

"Get out! You have two weeks to find a new place and get out! If you aren't out by then I'll have you thrown out!" He slammed the door roughly.

Alister huffed angrily. "Asshole."

Eris' ears drooped, depressed. "Did I… do something wrong?"

"No," Alister retorted.

"But he got really mad when he saw me…"

Chifuyu huffed in disappointment. "That little prick's always looking for a reason to blow up at someone."

"Indeed," Reiri agreed, her arms folded under her rack with annoyance.

Alister ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Dammit… so now what?"

"You find us somewhere to live," Chifuyu answered. "We will start packing."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You brought them here."

Alister twitched an eyebrow but then sighed in understanding. "Okay, I'll do what I can."

* * *

Elsewhere, Maki sat in her car, driving down the road, a frustrated frown on her face. "Dammit! She looked like a cosplayer, not an alien! An alien shouldn't look like that! It should be some kind of mind-based creature, a silicon-based lifeform with a bio-acceleration device, or a sentient mechanical being! Maybe even something with a radio-symmetrical exoskeleton! But not like HER! An alien's appearance should be so awe-inspiring you know it's an emissary sent from the cosmos! Instead I encounter one even Trekkies would have a hard time accepting as real!"

* * *

Shortly later she walked into a small bar within which multiple men sat, maintaining, servicing, and readying firearms of various types. "We will achieve Beautiful Contact." ' _Hopefully without hurting Alister and his sisters._ '

A well-built man with short, messy blonde hair and grey eyes wearing military fatigues and a red shirt turned to her. "We will achieve Beautiful Contact. And rest assured, ma'am, this creature you mentioned. She will not be humanity's first meeting with alien life."

* * *

The following day, Alister made his way down the pavement looking for places that were renting. As he walked he frowned in thought. "I should probably tell Manami…" With a sigh he took out his phone and dialed.

"Hey, Al, what's up?" Manami asked with slight anger.

"Uh… you okay, Mana?"

"I'm surprised you're worried considering all the other girls you've got to worry about."

"Um… Mana?"

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"To let you know I'm moving."

"You're moving!?"

Alister flinched back slightly from the volume of her exclamation. "Yes… though not by choice."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well –" Alister began to explain before his phone started to ring. "Oh, wait, that's Shiori. I'll have to call you back later."

"Hey! Don't you –!"

"Hey Shiori," he greeted as he switched the call.

"Hey, have you seen Kotori?" a voice on the other line asked.

"No I haven't. Why?"

"I haven't seen her all day and the news has been saying there's a chance of a Spacequake today."

Alister frowned suspiciously. "I'll go look for her."

Suddenly the entire area began to rumble violently.

"Ah hell!" Alister then opened another application on his phone showing a map of the island. "Come on… come on…" His eyes widened as a red dot appeared nearby. "Oh no…"

"What!?" Shiori gasped. "What is it!?"

"I've got to call you later! I need to run!"

"H – Huh?! O – Okay…!"

Alister hung up and then ran ahead swiftly, leaping up high to the roof of a nearby building. He quickly sprinted to the location of the signal and saw a large crater. He glanced to the side and paled as he saw a massive crater next to him. "No…" Alister looked at his phone and saw that Kotori's GPS was at the center of the crater. "No…!" He stiffened suddenly when he saw a flicker of light in the crater. Jumping down, he slid to a stop and gasped when he saw a girl with long, dark-purple hair that was tied back with a butterfly-shaped hair accessory, indigo eyes with pale yellow irises, and who was wearing a dress with a black, pink, and cream color scheme, a set of purple and cream colored armor that covered her shoulders and waist, with the dress being open at the back, and was made of a black corset that exposed some of her cleavage, a two-layered, knee-high skirt with an almost glowing, pink-to-white gradient, a pair of gauntlets with petal-like cuffs, and a pair of armored boots, holding a large, double-sided broadsword. "Who… are you…?"

The girl glanced to the side at him. "Are you with the metal people?"

"The who?" he muttered with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you here to kill me?"

Alister put up his hands defensively. "N – No, I'm not going to –"

She narrowed her eyes and swiped her sword at him. "Stay back!"

Alister jumped back in surprise. ' _This chick's got issues._ ' "Does it look like I'm going to hurt you?"

"I… suppose not…" The girl stiffened and looked up suddenly.

Alister looked up as well and saw several women in IS approaching the area. "The hell? Great… Slayers, why are they here? This just gets worse by the minute… Oi! Dumbasses! Why are you here! Shouldn't you be elsewhere?"

The first Slayer looked down at Alister in confusion. "The hell? Why is he here!?"

"Spirit spotted!" the second suddenly shouted.

"Are you all looking for a bar?" Alister questioned.

"Lieutenant, what about the civilian?" the first Slayer asked.

The third woman huffed in derision. "It's his own fault. Open fire!"

Alister snarled and grabbed a nearby mailbox and threw it at them as they fired at him and the woman, the first Slayer getting hit by it and knocked out of the air.

"Wh – What the hell!?" the second Slayer gasped in shock.

Alister narrowed his eyes as he saw Origami amongst the group. ' _Origami… why is she here? This is just great…_ ' He then positioned himself between the purple-haired girl and the Slayers before ripping a pole from the ground.

The Slayers began firing their Assault Rifles at Alister. He responded by kicking up a large slab of concrete, acting as a shield from the bullets, before planting his foot against it hard, sending it flying out and knocking down another of the Slayers.

As the second Slayer fell, Alister jumped and grabbed her Assault Rifle from midair and aimed it at the third Slayer, opening fire on her, the rounds bouncing off a field surrounding her. "I give you one chance. Leave."

However, as he was distracted, Origami unsheathed a Steel Sword from her waist and charged at the purple-haired girl.

"Huh?" Alister growled before turning and firing the Assault Rifle at Origami, the snow-haired girl narrowly dodging the shot before looking at him in desperate confusion.

"Why…? Why are you here?" Origami asked lowly.

Alister huffed in derision. "I could ask you the same thing. Why are Slayers being deployed against a human? It makes no fucking sense. You should be hunting those giant bugs or sea monsters."

Origami tightened her fists angrily. "You don't understand… she is a Spirit…"

Alister growled angrily. "I don't know what that means but it's obvious she's just a girl, I won't let you hurt her!"

The armored girl's eyes widened sharply.

Alister aimed the Assault Rifle at Origami. "Now back off or I break you in half!"

Origami tightened her fists before the second Slayer stood and aimed a Spartan Laser at the armored girl.

"No!"

The woman fired a powerful beam of red energy from the device, the armored girl retaliating by swinging her sword, sending out a large blast of purple energy surging forth, dispersing the shot. However, the blast ended up striking Alister at the same time, carving through his torso before he collapsed to the ground.

Origami widened her eyes and paled before turning to the armored girl with fire in her eyes, taking to the air as the sword-wielding woman flew away.

* * *

Some period of time later, Alister groaned in pain before his senses returned to him. "Geez… that hurt like hell…" He opened his eyes before stiffening and turning pale with horror as he looked up to the ceiling of a hospital room. Looking around, he quickly realized he was in an infirmary of some kind, surrounding by surgical equipment and hospital beds. Fear gripped his heart like a vice in that moment, one singular thought entering his head. ' _I can't be here… I need to leave…!_ '

A door to the room then opened and two nurses walked in, gasping slightly when they saw Alister out of the bed.

"Oh dear, you shouldn't be out of bed yet," the first nurse urged.

Alister stiffened in panic and ran out, pushing the two women out of the way roughly.

"H – Hey! Wait!" She grumbled in annoyance and pulled a small radio from her pocket. "He's out!"

Alister huffed and panted as he ran through various metal corridors and walkways, pushing through numerous people as he sprinted. ' _Dammit! Why am I here again!? Must escape, must escape, must escape!_ ' His flee finally ended when he ran through a large sliding door, knocking it directly off its track, before finding himself inside of a large, multi-floored room, multiple seats in the room, with one situated higher than the rest. "Wh – What the…? An airship…? Oh fucking hell!"

"Quit freaking out," a new voice muttered in irritation.

"The hell?" Alister muttered and turned to the highest seat, seeing a petite girl with long, bright red hair tied in two long pigtails with black ribbons, her bangs reaching her chin, framing her face, her fringe stopping just between her bright red eyes, which had white pupils, wearing a white, formal blouse with a black tie, a red coat slung lazily over her shoulders, a red, pleated skirt, and black, thigh-high boots. "Kotori…?"

The girl looked at him dismissively, a lollipop in her hand. "That's who I am. Now will you please stop freaking out and punching my crew?"

Alister blinked and looked down to see the door he had knocked down flattening a blonde-haired man. He stamped on the door lightly, eliciting a groan.

"Don't kill him."

Alister looked up at Kotori suspiciously. "You sure you're Kotori? The Kotori I know is more childish and fearf –" he began, only to get interrupted by a lollipop striking him on the forehead. "… Tch. So where am I?"

"On the Fraxinus. Main base of the Ratatoskr Program."

Alister twitched an eyebrow and turned to leave, only to find a tall, beautiful woman, albeit with a very sleep-deprived expression, with long, wavy, silver hair tied to the side in a messy ponytail, her bangs framing her face, ending just above her curvaceous bust, her fringe falling to a point between her dark blue eyes, wearing a white laboratory coat with a small purple teddy bear in one pocket, a low-cut, pink blouse, a violet miniskirt, dark grey pantyhose, a necklace with a ring attached to it, and purple teddy bear slippers standing before him. ' _Wh – Whoa…_ '

' _Quit drooling,_ ' Wev sniggered.

' _Right, I need to escape._ '

"We're not experimenting on you," the woman explained drowsily. "You were simply in our med bay as your arm healed itself. We were keeping an eye on you, that's all."

"Reine, calm him down," Kotori ordered.

"You're safe now," Reine, the silver-haired woman, urged calmly as she put a hand against Alister's face gently.

Alister stiffened before he felt warmth flow throughout his body. ' _Wh – What the…? I suddenly feel…_ ' He sighed in relief.

"Can you… get off my face…?" the blonde man asked.

"Stop standing on Kannazuki please," Kotori urged.

Alister stepped down with extra force before getting off the door.

Kannazuki stood with a frown.

Alister turned to Kotori suspiciously. "So who are you people exactly?"

Kotori explained, "We're with S.H.I.E.L.D. Our focus is neutralizing the threats the Spirits pose without killing them."

Alister tilted his head in bewilderment. "The hell do drinks have to do with anything?"

Kotori threw another lollipop at him. "Not that kind of spirit you idiot. That girl you saw before, the purple-haired girl with the sword. She's a Spirit. A being from another world, possibly another dimension. Their appearance in our world is what causes the Space Quakes. When they arrive it causes a massive spatial distortion. Most of the time they don't intend to cause such a thing, it's just a sheer accident. Of course, it's not like the UN or A.I.M. give two craps about that."

"And how do Slayers come into all of this?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has spent several decades looking for peaceful ways to deal with the Spirits, but hasn't managed to get cooperation from the UN, who are fine with just killing them outright, secretly using the Slayers to do it."

Alister growled furiously. "Are they insane? The UN shouldn't have any right to command Slayers in the first place!"

"Technically they don't. But A.I.M., which is headed by Judar Harvey, is more than willing to bow to their whims. So even though Judar is the one giving the Slayers their orders, he's just a mouthpiece for the UN."

"Still! That shouldn't be allowed! Not to mention my sisters never told me about these Spirits."

"Because they were never told about them."

"Then they're doing it illegally!" Alister howled.

"You say that like they care. Of course, killing them isn't the only way to neutralize Spirits."

"Which is…?"

"You kiss them."

"… You sure they aren't Sekirei?"

Kotori blinked in confusion. "Sekirei?"

"Guess you haven't heard of them."

"Whatever. When you kiss them, you'll neutralize their powers."

"How?"

"Don't ask how I know this, but you're gifted with the unique power to seal a Spirit's power, thus neutralizing them as a threat."

"They won't be defenseless will they?"

Kotori blinked in mild surprise. "Nah, they'll be about as strong as a Demon."

"Better be, or you and I will be having a chat."

"Ah… It's not quite as simple as just kissing them though."

"What's that mean?"

"To truly seal their powers with the kiss, you need to get them to trust you and feel intimate with you, along with make them feel affection for you."

"Right…" ' _This idea is_ full _of things that can go horribly wrong…_ '

' _Not like it'll kill you,_ ' Wev noted sarcastically.

' _Sure. Making a woman love me and then stabbing her in the back is really good for me._ ' "I need to make them love me? That sounds easy… I think…"

Kotori smirked in response. "We have a training program for you though."

"What?"

Kotori handed him a small box with a video game inside.

"… Do you think I'm an idiot!? I'm not playing some stupid game!"

"Well you need to know how to date girls," Kotori huffed lightly.

"I have three girlfriends you moron!" Alister stiffened in fear. ' _… Shit…_ '

"… E – Eh?!"

"Um, wait… that's… god dammit. I need to learn when to shut the hell up… Least I didn't blurt about the date with Janis…"

' _You just did,_ ' remarked Wev.

"J – Janis!?"

"Don't tell me you know her…"

"Blonde hair, big breasts, big hat, and big flirt?"

"Yeah…"

"She's a high-ranked Agent," Kotori explained with a groan.

"Agent?"

"The soldiers of S.H.I.E.L.D. And she even more so…"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say you're not the only living weapon. Anyway, time to go," Kotori commented before pushing a button, causing a trap door to open under Alister's feet, dumping him out of the sky.

"You bbiittcchh!" he bellowed as he plummeted before crashing on a beige and red sports car. "Shit that hurt. I'll make her regret that. I should probably go find Shiori…"

* * *

Alister sighed in exasperation as he stood in front of a moderate house, talking to a girl with long, waist-length blue hair, a light green hair clip on the left side of her bangs, her fringe coming to a point between her dark brown eyes, wearing a plain white t-shirt, one which hugged tightly against her bosom, short jeans, and blue sneakers.

"So she's okay?" the blue-haired girl asked.

Alister nodded with a weak chuckle. "Well, Shiori, you can say that… she was, uh… not far from the quake, but she wasn't hurt. Not a scratch on her. But she did look absolutely terrified. I think you might need to get her some new panties to replace the old ones."

Shiori's face turned bright red in embarrassment. "D – Don't say stuff like that!"

"Well it's true."

"Geez… anyway, thanks for looking out for Kotori."

"Right." ' _Vengeance thy name is Al._ ' "Now to go look for housing… Oh wait, the date first."

* * *

Alister frowned in befuddlement as he made his way down the pavement, deep in thought. "Where were we supposed to meet again…? At a restaurant? Or maybe the park?" His thoughts were interrupted when a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

' _Or right behind you,_ ' Wev chimed in.

"Jan!" he exclaimed as she grinned playfully.

"'Sup?" she greeted.

"Ready for that date?"

"You got it!"

"Right. So where to?"

Janis remained conspicuously silent.

"What?"

"You… didn't plan the date ahead of time?" she asked in mild disappointment.

"Am I supposed to?"

"… Haven't you ever been on a date?"

"Um… kinda? Does a love hotel Tabane dragged me to count?"

Janis sighed in exasperation. "Guess I'm gonna have to teach you how to go on a date, huh?"

"Sorry…"

She smirked playfully and waved a hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it. It's nice to take the lead sometimes."

Alister nodded thankfully. "So where do we start?"

"Well I'll start by giving you a little secret. Regardless of personality, girls almost always like a guy who takes the lead."

"Does that include you?"

"Naturally," she chirped as she lightly stroked his chin with a smirk. "But I sometimes don't mind playing big sister."

"… I see…"

"Okay, so for starters, you always want to make sure you have a plan for the date. If you don't know the girl that well have several plans that start off mostly the same so you can switch to a specific one once you figure her out a little more."

"Huh… so love is like a battlefield after all…"

"Yup. It's like a full-scale war."

"Then it should be good practice for real war."

"You've got that a bit backwards, but don't worry about it."

Alister frowned in confusion. "I see… So… how bout we go to a movie first?"

Janis pointed a finger at him. "That's point number two. Rather than ask the girl what she wants, take the lead, and just say 'Here's where we're going'. If she doesn't like it, you should be able to tell, so change your approach accordingly. But always make it look like you've got it all planned out ahead of time and aren't just making it up as you go along."

"Basically deception and misdirection?"

Janis blinked and then shrugged with a chuckle. "I guess you can put it like that."

"Right."

"There's also a certain order you want to do things in. Start with the entertainment, a movie, a trip, a sightseeing tour, something to engage the mind, then go get something to eat afterward, that way you'll have something to talk about during the meal besides each other and you can get to know her a little better than just what she decides to tell you. But the most important thing throughout the whole date is to remain confident and make her think you're in control."

"Got it."

"Hm… ah, let's go here," Janis urged before pointing to a gaming arcade nearby.

"Um… how about something else?"

"Why?"

"I don't do games."

"Then it's the perfect time to teach you. Hm… here, a fighter, a shooter, and a dancing game. Let's try all three."

"Right…" Alister replied unsurely.

* * *

Alister sighed in exhaustion as he stepped off from the platform in front of the dancing game. "These things are actually pretty fun."

Janis grinned playfully. "Glad you like 'em."

He then looked to the side and saw a claw machine with multiple stuffed toys inside and tilted his head in confusion. "Hm? What's this?" he wondered before walking over to it.

"Geez, you act like you were never in an arcade as a kid."

"Because I wasn't," Alister rebutted coldly. "I was locked in a lab and strapped to a table for most of my childhood."

"S – Seriously…?" ' _He was locked in a lab? What's up with this guy? He keeps getting weirder the more I learn about him._ '

"Anyway, what is this game?"

"Ah, right. It's called a claw machine. You guide that claw up there to grab one of the toys down there. It's way rigged against the player though."

"I see… want anything from it?"

"Hm…" Janis hummed in thought before pointing to a stuffed toy cat.

"Right."

* * *

Several minutes later, Alister groaned as he smacked his head against the machine in frustration. "Shit… stupid machine… How can people get away with making such stupid games?"

"How can people get away with making gambling machines?" Janis retorted.

"… Touché. Anyway, let's go. I'm hungry, and I know a nice burger restaurant."

"Ah."

* * *

Janis sat in awe as Alister sat across from her in the booth, a large stack of burgers and chips sitting in front of him. "Wow… you're a big eater…"

"I've been busy today and haven't had a chance to refuel," he rebutted as he swiftly devoured the foods.

"Still… this much?"

"I blame the experiments and my body's heavy need for meat."

Janis blinked in confusion. "Heavy need for meat?"

"Yeah. Thanks to all those things done to me in that lab I need to keep a lot of protein in my body to keep it working."

"Ah… well since we're here I want to give you a few pointers for deciding where to eat. The best course of action would be to go to the mall, where there's a bunch of restaurants, and judge how the girl responds and watch which one she's most excited for."

"Good god going on a date is tough… I think fighting giant alien worm tanks would be easier…"

"Giant alien bugs…? Who told you about the Savages?"

"My sister, Reiri Orimura. She's captain of Little Garden."

Janis stiffened and turned white in disbelief.

"Something wrong?"

"N – No…" she answered weakly. ' _Okay, seriously, the hell is going on here!?_ '

"I see… Anyway Chifuyu and she gave me the run down on the Abyssals and them when we went to the expo to see what crazy thing Charlotte created to show us."

"Ah…"

"You alright?"

* * *

 **And cut! That concludes the second chapter. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter, be sure to post a review letting me know if you did. If you were confused, unsure, or had questions on anything, be sure to let me know in a review and I will do what I can to address you queries. If you did not enjoy it, review if you must but be civil about it, though I would suggest you do something you actually enjoy instead. So, with that said, I shall see you in the next chapter! Though... not really. Bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

 **Greetings and salutations! I have returned with, yes, another chapter of Armor of the Gods. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, though there are no signs of whether that is the case or not just yet. I equally hope everyone enjoys this chapter, so be sure to let me know if you do. As usual, I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for his aid with the story thus far and in the future. I want to address a universal criticism people have, that this story has too many crossovers. Have you people ever read anything of mine before? That aside, I do not think there is a limit to how many crossovers you can put in a story as long as you've got the skill to back it up, and I do. Now let us get started on the reviewer responses.**

 **Skull Flame: Yes it is. Yes, Kantai Collection. Well it's kind of hard to put a list of them all in the A/N since it could reveal spoilers, but if there's specific characters you don't recognize, just name them and I'd be happy to tell you where they're from. Thanks!**

 **FanFictionHunter: There certainly are.**

 **I'm... not sure on that. I'm sure S.H.I.E.L.D. has something like that.**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon: Why yes. Yes it is.**

 **Blaze1992: Well I'm not going to list every single girl, because there's a crap ton of them. But if you want to know about specific ones just ask.**

 **correnhimself316: She is?**

 **Yeah, it is. Hell yeah she is.**

 **Phew! Now then, let us just get to the main event!**

* * *

Several hours later, after the sun had fallen and the moon had risen, Chifuyu, sitting in the family room with Karen and the others, turned as Alister entered the house. "Well? How'd it go?"

Alister shrugged half-hearted in response. "Good I guess. Seemed rather pale when she found out you and Reiri are my sisters. Or maybe she knew of you but not what you looked like."

"What are you talking about?"

"My date with Jan."

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow angrily. "… You were supposed to be looking for a house you idiot!"

"But she wanted to go on a date today! She asked that before the midget gave us a deadline! And that group of Slayers attacking me didn't help!"

Reiri narrowed her eyes angrily. "What did you say?"

"A group of Slayers attacked me and some woman."

"That's impossible. I never ordered a sortie."

"Well apparently some guy named Judar did."

Reiri scowled angrily. "Judar doesn't have the authority to launch Slayers without going through me first."

"Seems like he doesn't care. And he's doing so on UN authority."

"You've got to be kidding me…"

Eris frowned with worry. "Um… I'm not sure what's going on, but it sounds like you're having some trouble. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really. Tomorrow I'm going to try and search for a place for us to stay. You can come with if you want."

Eris nodded in reply. "Certainly. I need to do research on your planet as well."

"Good. I'm off to bed then. Falling from an airship and landing on a car can take a lot out of ya."

"Airship…?"

"Yeah. Kinda got knocked out during that fight and woke up on an airship in its med bay. And before you ask, yes. I did have a panic attack."

"Good grief…" Chifuyu grumbled. "Anyway, you need to make dinner."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Shortly later, Alister, Reiri, Chifuyu, Karen, Musubi, and Eris sat around the table enjoying a meal that Alister yet again made.

"Oohh! This food is so yummy!" Eris exclaimed happily. "By what term do you call this dish again?"

"Most people call it yakiniku," Alister explained with a weak chuckle as he watched Eris and Musubi down entire plates of food in seconds.

"The meat's sssooo tender! I love the grilled taste! Plus the so-called teriyaki sauce and the grease from the meat give the rice a yummy flavor! It's purrfect!"

Musubi gulped joyously and added, "I don't exactly get what all those words mean but it's delicious!"

Alister frowned slightly in bemusement. "I see. But thanks. I'm forced to cook it."

"You say that like it's a problem," Reiri chided.

"I do everything else here. You could at least do something."

Karen pouted in disappointment. "That's not fair Onii-Chan, Reiri and Chifuyu are usually away at work."

"Still they could try." ' _Would have saved me a hell of a headache when I left to get their damned sake._ ' Alister sighed before turning to Eris. "So, what made your people decide to explore the galaxy?"

"We residents of Catia felt that our people had started to stagnate," Eris began. "Not only culturally, but we also felt we were genetically stagnant as well."

"So… you left for sex."

Eris' face turned bright red in embarrassment. "Y – You don't need to put it quite like that…! B – But… yes, I suppose so. Though we weren't just going to mate with any species. We wanted to be sure we didn't bring in harmful mutations. At any rate, it was during this time we discovered the Citadel Council. Within forty earth years we had our own seat on the Council."

"I see. You guys must have done something impressive."

"We introduced them to the quasi-antimatter bullets."

"Ah. Yeah, I guess they would be useful in crushing all opposition. Destroy the enemy's armor and then mow them down with normal bullets."

Eris shook her head with a frown. "No, they've replaced standard ammunition. We Catians believe that all life is precious. And that death, no matter the reason, is a waste of potential, of opportunity."

"Your race is naïve."

"The Turians and Sangheili said the same thing upon meeting us, but we managed to change their way of thinking."

"Rriigghhtt… See, to me, that is just stupid, believing that death is a bad thing."

Eris' frown deepened. "Why? When a life is lost, any good that could have come of that life is gone."

"As well as any evil. Not to mention death is a natural part of existence."

"Oh would you two shut up already?" Reiri interjected, annoyed.

"Moving on?"

Eris nodded. "Right, after seventy thousand years of stagnation our race headed out into the galaxy to give other races a peak at our culture, and hopefully to get an eyeful of theirs. We really hope that if we show you ours you'll show us yours."

Alister twitched an eyebrow in frustration. "Again, why does every other thing you say sound like you want to have sex?"

Eris tilted her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

* * *

Manami sat in her room, continuing to observe the two, with Janis listening to the feed. "This looks and sounds more like a late night cable movie than a surveillance feed," Janis muttered in amusement.

"Yeah," Natasha added.

"What's our next step, JACK?" Manami asked with a sigh.

"We launch an op to nab that little alley cat. Oh, and before I forget, I did get permission for you to tag along."

"Remember," Natasha added. "Nonlethal force. Direct orders from above."

"JACK, who's that?" Manami asked.

"Ah. I forgot that I never introduced you," Janis explained. "When we meet up I'll give you the full intro."

"Right…"

* * *

Later in the night, Alister sighed as he stood on his balcony with Eris, the latter of whom was back in just his white shirt. Alister gulped as he attempted to keep his focus away from her. "Man… space exploration, huh? I'm kinda jealous."

Eris looked at him curiously. "Really? But why, Alister?"

"Going from one world to another. The freedom to choose where you go. Something I could only dream of. I mean you've got your whole life figured out. But I'm still not sure what it is I'm going to do…" his shoulders slumped as a heavy sigh overtook him, "or if I'll have a choice in the matter."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Alister leaned against the railing with a deep sigh. "Well… remember how I told you about my advanced regenerative powers…?"

"I do."

"They weren't by choice."

"What do you mean?"

Alister tightened his fists and explained, "When I was little, I was attacked and nearly killed by a Savage. I survived somehow and after the attack my body had an immensely increased rate of regeneration. Even if I got a finger cut off it would grow back."

"Wow… Isn't that good?"

Alister shook his head slowly. "No. Because that started my hell known to others as childhood. Nayuta, a woman who adopted me but I refuse to call mother, decided this gave her the right experiment on me. She injected me with all kinds of chemicals and grafted things to my body. She cut most of my skin and muscle off just to see if it would grow back," Alister added with a subtle tremble. "And she made sure I was wide awake for it all."

Eris' skin went white in horror. "That's horrible…"

"The only positive I have from it is that it's made me strong enough that I can at least try to protect my sisters. And to snap her neck when I find her."

Eris frowned somberly before turning to Alister with a warm smile, grasping one of his hands in hers. "I see. I think I see where your anger and willingness to kill comes from. You shouldn't let such hatred rule your heart, it will destroy you from the inside."

"… You truly are too naïve for your own good."

Eris blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You think I kill out of hatred. Part of me does want to. But another part of me does so because it's the right thing. Anyway, I'm not interested in having this discussion again, there's more important things to talk about."

Eris nodded in response. "Yes, and I'm sure, if you work hard enough, you'll find a job on your planet that you enjoy and compensates you well."

"Maybe…"

She then blinked in thought. "That reminds me." She frowned in thought as her face reddened and her ears folded close to her head. "Hey, Alister, speaking of compensation…"

"Yeah?"

She turned to him timidly. "You've done so much for me since I arrived here… and I've caused you so much trouble…" She began to fidget nervously as she trailed off. "And given the social structure of your planet, it's only fair I pay you some form of compensation… And given the social structure of your planet, it's only fair I pay you some form of compensation… And until relations between our planets are formalized, I can't offer you any money. I can only offer you an alternate form of payment instead. And…" as she trailed off nervously she began unbuttoning the shirt she wore, "according to the materials I read, the optimum way would be…by sharing my body with you…"

"No," Alister rebutted firmly.

Eris stiffened and looked at him in surprise and dismay. "H – Huh? B – But… I need to compensate you somehow."

Alister waved a hand dismissively. "There's no need."

"B – But… you've helped me so much and have been so kind. I can't just leave that unpaid, it would cast a bad light on my race if people thought we didn't pay our debts."

"And if you do it that way your race looks like whores." Alister scratched his head as he frowned in thought. "But if compensation is really what you want why don't you share some of your culture? Cuisine, technology, art, something like that."

Eris blinked in surprise but then nodded in acceptance. "O – Okay… Um… thank you, to be honest I've never had any reproductive experience myself, and I've only entered my sixteenth cycle."

* * *

Manami, from her room across the street, continued monitoring Alister and the others, groaning in annoyance. "Geez… this seriously sounds pathetic."

Suddenly, the peepers heard Alister from across the street say, "Well I've had, um… a bit of experience."

Manami stiffened before twitching an eyebrow angrily. "… WHAT!?"

"Wow, you wouldn't think it by looking at him," Natasha noted in surprise.

They then heard Eris reply, "R – Really…? Um… how many partners? I – If it's okay for me to ask…"

"It's fine," Alister responded plainly. "And three. Tabane Shinonono, Mimori Akatsuki, and Miku Izayoi."

Manami instantly crushed the pen she held in her fingers. "I'll strangle him!"

"Kid gets around huh?" Natasha noted with amusement.

"Why?" Janis interjected. "Because you're not his first?"

Manami's face instantly turned red. "Sh – Shut up!"

* * *

Aoi sat in the lounge of her house, next to a group of papers and pictures sprawled out on the table. She turned to the stack and looked at pictures of Eris, Alister, Chifuyu, Reiri, and Karen. "Dammit…" she cursed as memories of her first meeting with Alister filled her mind.

* * *

 _Aoi walked into a bookstore and went to the rentals section and reached for a book on an upper shelf. However, when she did, Alister reached for it at the same time, grabbing it first._

 _Alister blinked in thought before handing her the book. "Here, you take it."_

 _"H – Huh? Really?" she asked in surprise._

 _He smiled and placed it in her hands. "I insist," he urged before turning and walking away._

* * *

Aoi sighed before looking out the window at the moonlit sky. "Just… why? Why him? Why'd you have to get involved in all this? With _her_ of all people?"

* * *

The next day, Alister sat in his room in thought, looking at the wallet he had picked up from that girl. "I should probably get around to returning this… Though I also need to find a new home… Hm… I can probably do both. Right, I'll keep an eye out for her."

* * *

Shortly later, Alister made his way down the street, looking around with a sigh. "Geez. There's been way too much crazy going on. I swear… it will drive me insane…" He then stopped and flattened his brow. "Well… more insane than I already am." He pulled the wallet from his pocket and looked at curiously. "Hm… if school were in session, I could probably find her pretty easily. But she is also stalking me… Hmm… Maybe… I could sniff her out. Another good thing about the Augs." He took a deep sniff of the wallet.

"So do you just get off from sniffing girls' wallets?" Yukina taunted behind him.

Alister twitched an eyebrow and turned to her in annoyance. "Last time I use tracking skills to return something…"

"Give it back."

Alister nodded and handed it towards her, but did not let go of the wallet. "But in return, you should buy me lunch."

Yukina paled in worry and put a hand over her neck.

Alister blinked in confusion. "What're you doing that for? Seriously. Girls are just weird."

* * *

Soon after, Alister and Yukina sat in a restaurant, with Yukina staring blankly at the pile of burgers in front of her. "Oh… you meant this…"

Alister nodded as he swiftly devoured the food ahead of him. "Yeah. What did you think I mean?"

"That you wanted to suck my blood."

"… Hah? Why the hell would I want to suck blood?"

"Because you're the Fourth Progenitor," she answered bluntly.

"… How the hell am I that? Who the hell told you that bullshit?"

"It's well known information to most organizations."

"Then they're idiots and there's one hell of a lie going on."

"And yet you punched a vampire so hard he went flying and shot lightning from your hand."

"So? I blame all the experiments done on me for that shit."

"Experiments?"

"My adoptive mother and my grandfather did experiments on me when I was a kid. Filled my body with dozens of augmentations. Makes me strong enough to lift a tank. The lightning is from the same situation. So no. I am not a vampire. I am a guy with shitty luck since the day he was born. And it keeps going with a stalker from some organization run by braindead morons."

Yukina twitched an eyebrow angrily. "That's rude, but from what I had been told, you were the Fourth Progenitor. I wasn't told the specifics, but what they informed me is that there used be a different one and then you somehow became the new one. I don't quite understand it though."

"Neither do I as she isn't dead."

"What?"

"She's hidden somewhere safe. And no, I won't tell you where."

Yukina frowned suspiciously. "That doesn't quite add up."

"Not my problem," Alister retorted plainly as he held Sekkarou, looking at it curiously.

"H – Hey! Don't touch that!" Yukina shrieked, trying to reach out for it, Alister pulling away. "How'd you even get it…?"

"You had your bag open."

Yukina twitched an eyebrow angrily.

"What? You asked and I was curious about this thing. So who are you exactly? Yukina Himeragi?"

"I'm a Sword Shaman with the Lion-King Organization."

Alister blinked before shrugging. "Never heard of 'em. Are they some type of stalker?"

"Huh? No. They're the organization that handles the human end of the Extra-Species Exchange Treaty."

"Still never heard of them," Alister noted before stabbing a burger with Sekkarou and eating it off the blade.

"Would you stop that!? It's not a toy!" she shrieked before taking it from him. "You shouldn't even be able to touch it."

"Why?"

"This spear is designed to disrupt the mana of the Fourth Progenitor."

"Then shouldn't that prove you've been lied to?"

"They told me you were the Fourth and sent me to observe you and determine if you're a threat."

"I am not the Fourth. So shoo."

"No. As I said, there are two parts to my mission. To determine if you actually are the Fourth Progenitor, but also to see if you're a threat. You claim you're not the Fourth, which I find dubious, but for now I'll consider that finished. What I'm not decided on is if you're a threat or not."

Alister frowned in annoyance. "I'm only a threat to rapists, murderers, those that piss me off, and those that endanger the people I care about. And for the last time I'm not the fourth you fricken' moron."

"I need to determine for myself if that's true. And you're very rude."

"I am blunt. I tell people what I think. And I gave you undeniable proof."

"I'm not the one who needs to be convinced. I need to gather enough evidence to prove to my commanders that you aren't the Fourth and that you aren't a threat."

"Well good luck with that," Alister retorted before vanishing.

* * *

Outside, Alister groaned as he reappeared. "Damn that girl's annoying… Though she is kinda cute."

Wev suddenly remarked, ' _If I were you I'd jump, now._ '

Alister did as suggested just before a large, dark grey shuttle crashed into the ground right where he had been standing. "… Seriously? Whatever, I need to take Eris around town now."

* * *

Alister groaned as he walked into the house, Chifuyu turning to him and asked, "Ah, there you are. Find anything?"

Alister shook his head in denial. "No. I'm going to take Eris around town now."

"Not just yet," Eris interjected.

"Huh? Why?"

"I need to prepare some things to do my research, so it's going to take a little while to do."

"Ah… then I'm going to clean up. So later."

* * *

Alister sighed in relief as he sat into the warm bathwaters. "I needed this… this is nice…" He blinked as he saw a spark in the air ahead of him, causing him to twitch an eyebrow in annoyance. "… I don't need this…"

The room was suddenly embroiled in an explosion of smoke.

He raised his hands in defense and immediately felt something soft in his grasp and squeezed lightly. "Huh…?"

He looked ahead as the smoke cleared and saw a girl with waist-length, bubblegum pink hair, emerald green eyes, noticeably large breasts, and a long, thin, black, pointed tail at the base of her spine with a pointed tip. However, what he noticed most was that fact that she was completely naked, his hands firmly planted on her bosom.

She looked at him curiously, then looked down and asked with a smile, "You done?"

Alister gave one more squeeze, causing the girl to look at him puzzled before he pulled his hands away. "Uh, sorry… Couldn't resist and you didn't seem to mind."

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?"

"My home."

The girl tilted her head in confusion. "My home? What an odd name for a planet."

Alister twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "That's not the name of the planet you dumdum. That's the answer to what you asked."

"Ah. Then what's this planet called?"

"Earth."

The girl smiled excitedly. "This is Earth!?"

Eris suddenly burst into the room. "I heard an explosion! Are you… al… right…?"

"Um… this is going to be hard to explain…" Alister muttered.

"Princess Lala!?"

"She just appeared in my bath. Naked."

Lala blinked and then raised her hand, showing a bracelet on her wrist. "Ah. That's Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun's fault."

Alister raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What in the what? What's it do?"

"It teleports organic material to a location within a certain radius. Anyway, I need to go dry off and wait for Peke to get here." She then skipped away oblivious.

Alister, however, groaned in exasperation. "What the hell…"

* * *

A few moments later, Alister made his way into his room and saw Lala sitting on his bed in only a towel. "Why are you in my room?"

Lala looked up at him in thought before smiling. "Hm? It's the one with the most windows."

"Yeah because I like keeping an eye out for trouble."

At that moment, the window opened and a tiny, impish creature with black wings, no facial features except swirls for eyes, and a beige body burst into the wrong and tackled Lala with a hug. "Lala-Sama!" the little creature exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

"The hell…?" Alister muttered.

"Peke!" Lala shouted in surprise.

"I'm so glad you were able to escape safely!" Lala cheered as she held the little robot, Peke.

Peke sighed and nodded. "Yes, I'm glad the ship hadn't left Earth's orbit too swiftly." Peke then turned to Alister curiously. "Lala-Sama, who is that geeky Earthling?"

Alister twitched an eyebrow and grabbed Peke by the neck. "Who the hell you callin' a geek?"

"Eek!" Peke shrieked before Lala took the creature from Alister.

Lala explained, "This is Peke, my all-purpose costume robot."

"Tch," Alister huffed.

Lala then turned to Peke with a frown. "Peke, that was rude. He lives in this house." She then blinked curiously before turning to Alister. "Oh, that's right! I haven't asked your name yet."

"Alister Orimura."

Lala nodded in understanding. "Ah, so you're Alister."

"So what's he do?"

"I'm a girl!" Peke shrieked.

Lala answered, "She just transforms and wraps around me in different shapes."

Lala then threw off the towel she had just put on and exclaimed, "Peke! Do your stuff!"

"Right!" Peke exclaimed before her body expanded outward and wrapped around Lala in the form of an outfit that covered Lala's entire body, that was mostly beige with purple around the shoulders and collar, a red and yellow tie that fell between Lala's bust, which was accentuated as Peke wrapped around it tightly, and a short, pleated partial skirt around her waist. Peke's head then turned into a large hat that fell atop Lala's head.

"Is it too tight, Lala-Sama?" Peke asked.

"It's perfect. I'm glad you got here so quickly, without you, I wouldn't have anything to wear."

"So what are you going to do now?" Peke asked.

"About that, I have an idea," Lala answered.

However, before Lala could explain that idea, two figures burst through the window and into Alister's room.

The first was a large, pale-skinned man with slicked red hair and a pointed goatee, a scar on the right side of his face, and black glasses with a black suit.

The second was a similarly built, similarly dressed man with combed down green hair.

Alister sighed and went to his closet as the men flanked Lala.

The red-haired man frowned in annoyance as he looked at Lala. "You're such a bothersome person! We should have tied your arms and legs before you left for Earth! We should have forbidden your freedom!"

Alister returned from his closet holding a large kanabo covered in long spikes. "How bout I break you instead?"

"Stay out of it, Earthling," the green-haired man ordered before grabbing Lala's arm.

Alister hit the man with the kanabo, hard, sending him slamming against the wall.

"The hell!?" the other man growled.

Alister turned to him, annoyed. "So… you gonna charge to? Or you gonna run? Don't care either way dirt bag."

Suddenly, a large, hulking, reptilian humanoid with beige and red skin, red eyes with several scars on the left side, and red and black armor crashed through the ceiling into Alister's room.

Alister growled angrily. "Oh come the fuck on! Can people _stop_ destroying my room?! I still have to sleep in here ya know!" His protests went unheard as the creature punched him hard, sending him crashing out through the wall.

"What the hell is –?!" Chifuyu shouted angrily as she saw Alister hit the ground before the creature landed behind her.

"Move hum –" he growled before she kicked him in the face hard.

At the same time, Reiri held a wooden sword in her grip and smacked the red-haired man across the head before nailing the other man between the legs with it.

"Th – The hell kinda Earthlings are they!?" the reptilian creature growled.

"My big sisters," Alister remarked bluntly as he walked up behind the beast.

"Hu –?" he mumbled before Alister slammed his head against the creature's, knocking him back.

"Damn you!" he growled before pulling out a long, grey shotgun.

Alister dodged the large shot from the weapon, which blasted a hole in the wall behind him, before kicking the gun from the creature's hand, knocking it into the air and grabbing it midflight. "Now it's my –!" Alister began to shout before the scaly beast kicked him hard, sending him flying back, slamming into Reiri. Alister twitched an eyebrow as he stood up. "… Ow," he groaned before helping Reiri stand.

Reiri frowned in thought before sighing and turning to Alister. "He's tough. Alister, use that."

Alister blinked and then shrugged in dismissal. "Fine. Just don't yell when the place comes down." ' _Wev, you ready?_ '

Wev chuckled lightly. ' _Of course. Now beat this Krogan down._ '

Alister's arm began to glow red before a mass of red-black material emerged from his shoulders and coiled around his arms, engulfing them fully before their shape began to twist and swirl, four long, sharp, tapered claws emerging from the large ends. "Let's see how you like my Claws," Alister taunted.

The scaled creature widened his eyes in shock. "How the hell'd he do that?! It's just like Gol –" he shouted before Alister charged and swiped his Claws at the beast. "You won't defeat Urdnot Wrex that easily!"

"That your name or something?" Alister remarked before flexing his neck.

Wrex growled before charging at Alister, the brunette dodging out of the way and swiping at the large creature, carving several large gashes down the side of his face. "Shit!" he cursed before pulling out a large, disc-shaped grenade.

However, Alister kicked it out of his hand and sliced it in two before he could arm it. "Not gonna give you any chances."

Suddenly, Musubi jumped down from a window and then punched the red-haired man hard, sending him flying into the green-haired man, the two hitting the wall.

Alister grinned confidently. "Good work Musubi!"

Musubi smiled happily before looking up in confusion. "Um… what's that?"

Everyone looked up and saw a massive ship floating overhead, with a beam of light that shot from it before a man descended from it.

As the light died down, they saw a tall man with chin-length, messy grey hair, blue eyes, and a long, thin, scorpion-like tail wearing grey and dark blue armor with a very bone-like appearance and multiple red gems on it and a long cape.

Alister blinked as he looked over the armored man. "… Who's bony?"

"Zastin!" Lala shouted in annoyance.

The man, Zastin, sighed in frustration. "That's enough running, Lala-Sama. It's time for you to come back home."

"I don't wanna!" Lala shrieked in protest.

"You heard the woman," Alister interjected.

Zastin looked at him, annoyed. "Out of the way Earthling. If you refuse, I'll move you by force. So if you value your life, move."

"How bout no since you trashed the place we were living at, and I won't let you take Lala some place she doesn't want to be, jackass!" He then aimed the Claymore at Zastin.

"Yeah," Lala interjected in annoyance. "I don't care about successors! Every day, day in and day out, it's one marriage interview after another! I'm staying here! Meeting with all those suitors is boring."

"You heard he – wait, suitors?"

Zastin argued, "Lala-Sama is the first crown princess of Deviluke, and with her father's passing it is her duty to take a husband and ascend to the throne."

"She can choose for herself who she wants to marry. And if you continue to try and deny her choice." He then scowled towards Zastin. "I'll break you in half."

"I'm not surprised a commoner doesn't understand this situation. Lala-Sama cannot claim the throne without a husband, and with the throne vacant the situation will quickly grow dire. We do not have the time for her to find someone she –"

Lala interrupted him by wrapping her arms around one of Alister's.

"Huh?" Alister muttered in confusion.

"He's my fiancé!" Lala exclaimed.

Zastin put a hand on his chin in thought. "Ah. Why didn't you say so from the beginning?"

Alister gaped slightly in shock. "… Eh?"

Reiri twitched an eyebrow angrily.

Lala added, "He even did the ceremony and everything!"

Alister gaped in disbelief.

' _Well… she's gotta point,_ ' Wev added.

' _How?!_ ' he shouted in his mind.

' _You groped her._ '

' _Who the fuck came up with that stupid ass idea?!_ '

' _Gid Lucione Deviluke._ '

Zastin looked at Alister in consideration. "So this your fiancé? He will do."

Alister twitched an eyebrow in annoyance as Wrex grumbled, "You dumbass."

"Indeed…" Alister added.

Zastin continued, "Very well. Let's return to Deviluke."

Before Zastin and his cronies could leave, however, Chifuyu grabbed him by the ear, hard.

"O – Ow…!"

"You're not going anywhere until you fix my damn house," Chifuyu threatened.

Alister groaned lightly before looking around in confusion. "Wait, where's Karen?"

"Huh?" Eris muttered.

Karen then peeked out from behind a damaged door, frightened. "I – Is it safe…?"

Alister sighed as he put the Claymore against the ground. "Yeah it is," he replied before stumbling as Wrex took the Claymore. "Hey! That's mine now! You lost it to me fair and square!"

Wrex growled in derision. "Piss off."

Alister growled and went to go after him.

However, Reiri grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"What? I won that gun fair and square!" Alister retorted.

"We have more important things to deal with."

"Like?"

"Fixing the house and finding a new one."

"… Fuck. You should have let me kill him."

Reiri sighed before turning to look at the damaged house as Zastin and the others left. "Where do we start?"

Alister shrugged. "Not a damn clue. I'm more into destroying things then rebuilding."

* * *

The next morning, Alister groaned as he woke up. "What a weird-ass dream… Wonder what it means… Well, whatever," he muttered before attempting to roll onto his side, finding himself unable to move with weight holding him down on both sides. He glanced down and saw a completely naked Lala hugging him tightly on one side of his body, and an equally nude Musubi on the other. "Great… I… can't move… Damn, they're pretty strong together…" ' _Wev? Little help._ ' Almost immediately, multiple long, thick tendrils emerged from his back and picked up the two girls, tossing them off of him. He then sighed as he stood and turned to the two. "Alright, both of you, why are you in my bed, naked?"

Musubi tilted her head before answering with mild bemusement, "Well, it looked so comfy next to you, and I don't like sleeping with clothes on."

Lala added, "Peke needs to sleep to recharge, so I can't use her all the time."

Alister twitched an eyebrow and turned to Lala. "We are getting you clothes."

Lala waved a hand. "Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that, Peke is enough."

"We are getting you clothes. No argument."

* * *

Later that day, Alister sighed as he sat in the lounge when the front doorbell rang.

Chifuyu opened the door, only to see the black-haired, suited woman from the festival.

"Hello there," she greeted with a smile before Chifuyu slammed the door.

"Who was it, Sis?" Alister questioned.

"No one important."

The doorbell then began to ring repeatedly.

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow and locked the door, resulting in the ringing to grow more feverish.

"I don't think they're going to stop," Alister muttered.

"Who?" Chifuyu asked unconvincingly. "There's no one at the door. Must be a faulty doorbell."

Alister sighed in exasperation and opened the door only to see the black-haired woman. "Huh… you're that beauty from the festival."

The woman looked at him curiously. "Oh? Have we met?"

"No, but I saw you at my family's festival."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. " _Your_ family's festival?"

"That's what I said."

"I'm pretty sure it's _my_ family that hosts it."

Reiri, exasperated, interrupted, "He's our brother, Kuroko."

Kuroko blinked in thought as she looked at Alister and then looked at Reiri. "When did you three get a hot stud for a brother?"

Chifuyu sighed in annoyance. "We told you about him years ago, Kuroko."

Kuroko looked over Alister once more. "Doesn't ring a be – OH! He's the one that nutjob had her way with!"

Reiri and Chifuyu instantly rushed to her and slapped their hands over her mouth, leaving her confused as Alister tightened his fists angrily. "Yes. That psychopath did 'play' with me. And if I ever find that bitch again I'll play with her organs until she knows how I felt."

Kuroko began to sweat nervously in worry.

"Tch. I'm going to go bust a tree in half," he growled as he stomped away.

Chifuyu sighed in relief before busting Kuroko atop the head.

"O – Ow!" the suited woman cried out in pain. "What was that for!?"

"We try to avoid mentioning her around him," Chifuyu explained. "As you can see, it –" she was interrupted by a loud crash from the back yard.

"Makes him rather irritable," Reiri finished.

Kuroko gaped slightly in shock. "What was that!?"

"A tree getting blown in half," Chifuyu elucidated.

"With a grenade…?"

"With his fists," Reiri corrected.

"I – Is he even human!?"

"Yes," Reiri and Chifuyu both snapped with matching scowls.

"… R – Right. So he's adopted then?"

Reiri nodded in response. "Yes, but that's irrelevant. So why are you he –?" Reiri began to ask before they all heard a loud scream from where Alister was.

"Uh-oh…"

The group all rushed to where he was and saw him holding Hikari up by the throat as he scowled at Hibiki. "I guess you two didn't take my warning, did you?"

"Hey, whoa, whoa!" Kuroko called out as she ran towards the group. "Cool it with the violence!"

"Why should I? These two ignored my warning."

"What are you talking about? They're only here because they came with me."

Alister remained silent for a moment and then sighed and dropped Hikari.

"You know this freak!?" Hikari shouted.

"He's my cousin, I guess," Kuroko answered, slightly surprised herself.

Alister looked at her suspiciously and then twitched an eyebrow. "Wait… you're not… Just great… you're their Ashikabi…"

"Wait, you know about that?" Kuroko asked with surprise.

Alister pointed lazily to Musubi nearby, poking the downed tree in bewilderment. "She kissed me after those two perverts attacked her and now I've got a whole new batch of problems."

Kuroko flattened her brow incredulously at the duo. "… Continue your punishment."

"Eh!?" Hibiki gasped.

"How many times have I told the two of you not to hunt Unwinged Sekirei?"

"Uuhh…" Hikari stammered. "C – Come on!"

Alister challenged, "You sure that'll work? They seem like masochists to me."

Kuroko sighed in exasperation. "I'm really sorry they attacked you and your Sekirei. I try to correct them against that but they have a bad habit of not listening to me."

"Then be more forceful. Or just bring them to me and I'll straighten them out."

Kuroko put a hand on her chin in thought. "Hm… I might do that."

The Twins paled in horror.

"So if you go hunting after Unwinged Sekirei again you'll have to deal with him."

"Now how about you tell us why you're here," Reiri urged.

"Ah, right. To drop off your homestay."

"… What?" everyone asked in unified confusion.

Kuroko pointed to the side at a young-looking woman with long, straight, waist-length, bright red hair, amber eyes with slitted pupils, and large, red, pointed, scaly ears with scales going down the sides of her face, as well as a very sizable bust, and below her waist, rather than legs, she had an extremely long, red, scaly, snake-like tail with two, golden D-shaped clips in her hair wearing a plain white blouse and a blue denim skirt. "We can sign the official paperwork later. Hikari, Hibiki, let's go," she urged before the trio vanished.

"And she's gone…" Reiri muttered.

Alister sighed in exasperation. "Great. Now what are we going to do?"

The snake woman looked at him with worry. "I – Is… something wrong?"

"It's… complicated. We're about to get kicked out of this house as it is and need to find a new one."

"O – Oh… guess I won't make that any easier, will I…?"

"If you know a cheap place we can stay it'd help."

Her ears drooped sadly. "Sorry, I don't…"

"Oh, we don't know your name yet."

"O – Oh, right. I'm Miia."

* * *

The next morning, Yukari walked into the backyard of Alister's house and saw Alister and the others standing with Eris. "Uhh… what's going on?"

Alister glanced at her lazily. "Oh, hey Yukari. Where's Takami?"

"At work, like usual. So what're you doing?"

"Eris said she wanted to introduce us to someone."

"Really? Back here?"

At that moment, the soil began shifting as small, white and red, cat-like robots rose from the ground.

Karen gasped as she looked at the small robots. "Wwooww. They're so cute!"

Alister chuckled lightly.

Eris then clapped her hands. "Alright everyone, fall in!"

"Operations Check: Dance!" Eris shouted before the robots did a small dance before standing still. "Stand proud!" The little robots puffed their chests out confidently. "Look sad." The robots put a hand forward and slumped their shoulders. "Now sing!" They waved their hands back and forth in front of their faces. "They all appear to be functioning normally."

"So… cute…" Karen muttered in astonishment.

"What are they?" Chifuyu asked.

"They're Catian Assistaroids," Eris explained. She then pulled out a small sphere. "They're created by scattering these nanomachine capsules and they use the soil to fabricate the Assistaroids. I'm going to use them to help me with my research."

"Really?" Alister questioned. "How?"

"By gathering data for me."

"Oh boy…" Alister mentioned before leaning down and lightly poking one of the robots on the forehead, causing it to bobble slightly. "I bet Kotori would love one of these things."

"Kotori?"

"The younger sister of a friend of mine. Think you can give me one?"

Eris nodded and handed him a nanomachine capsule. "Sure. Here. You can make it look however you want."

Alister flattened his brow as he heard Welveria snicker.

"Anyway, the next part of my mission involves going around your city and collecting data with the Assistaroids."

"Right," Alister replied. "I'll go with you."

* * *

Later in the day, Alister, Eris, and Karen walked through the city with the Assistaroids accompanying them.

Eris groaned and fanned her face weakly. "Why does it have to be so hot?"

Alister explained, "Itogami Island has its own weather system and keeps it hot for some of the Liminals."

"Wow…"

"But I've got the perfect thing. And you'll love it."

Eris' ears perked up in excitement as she turned to him. "Really?"

"Yup. Be right back!" he replied before running around the corner to the ice cream shop, bumping into someone when he did.

"Oof!" a familiar voice said before Alister looked ahead, seeing Iowa. Iowa stood and immediately bowed. "Sorry!"

Alister blinked curiously. "Iowa?"

Iowa stood straight and looked at him in surprise. "H – Huh? Al? What are you doing here?"

"Getting some ice cream. And this is the town I live in, that should be my question to you."

"Oh. Well my sister told me she'd be here for a little while so I wanted to tell her the good news."

"Ah," he muttered in recognition.

Iowa leaned to the side slightly, past the building, and saw Eris, Karen, and the Assistaroids. "Um…"

Alister groaned in exasperation. "It's… a long story, okay?"

Iowa shrugged before nodding. "Okay. I don't have any idea where my sister is, so mind if I tag along?"

"No, it's fine. We could use the company, beautiful."

Iowa smiled happily.

* * *

Shortly after, Alister and Iowa returned to the others with some ice cream cones.

Karen turned excitedly. "Ah! Onii-Cha…" she trailed off when she saw Iowa with him. "… Who's this?"

Alister answered, "Iowa. A friend I made when I signed up to be a Devicer."

"Oh."

"Well? Don't be so rude."

Karen stiffened and then bowed as much as she could to Iowa. "O – Oh, right. I'm Karen Orimura, Alister's little sister."

Iowa snickered as she looked at the young ravenette. "Well aren't you just the cutest little thing?"

Karen shrunk back slightly with a blush. "H – Huh?"

Alister nodded in agreement. "Indeed she is. Just the cutest li'l sis in the world."

Karen's blush increased.

Eris held the ice cream cone in her hand with curiosity. "What is this stuff?"

"It's called ice cream. It's basically frozen milk," Alister illuminated.

Eris took a bite and trembled. "Wow… Oooohh... it'ssocoldandsweet, it's delicious!"

"Glad you like it."

Eris blinked in thought and then looked down, then at Karen and Iowa, then at Alister. "What about you? Aren't you going to have one?"

Alister shrugged dismissively. "Didn't get one."

Iowa smirked playfully. "Wanna share mine?"

Alister blinked in thought. "… If you want."

* * *

Nearby, on a walkway, Manami observed the group with a pair of binoculars and then crushed another pen in her grasp. "Can we move on this?!"

Janis remained silent on the other end for a moment.

"JACK!?"

"H – Huh?!" Janis shouted in surprise.

"Can we move on this!?"

"U – Um, no. Too many civilians around. We'll have to wait, which is a big part of field work."

"You alright, JACK?" Natasha asked from the side.

"Huh? No, I'm fine."

"I see…" Natasha replied, unconvinced.

* * *

In another location, Aoi walked towards a large moving truck and entered the container in the back. "Now then," she said to herself before beginning to undress. She then stepped onto a machine that contained two large sheets of a black material. The sheets then compressed on her before compressing to her exact body shape and hardened, allowing her to break from the material whilst still clad in the material.

She then walked over to a large machine holding several large pieces of black armor that she stepped into, steam shooting out as they clamped around her.

* * *

Eventually the group of four made their way to a large public library.

Eris looked around the building in shock. "This library sure is big."

"Yeah. It's a public library," Alister retorted bluntly. "So why are we here?"

"I'm having the Assistaroids gather and collect data on human civilization."

"Just human?"

Eris turned to him with slight confusion. "What do you mean? There are others?"

"Yes, a lot. In addition to ours the Liminals each have their own unique cultures, civilizations, and histories. Plus, Earth doesn't have one unified government either."

"It doesn't?"

Alister shook his head in response. "No. It has three major governments and all of them fight for control. Those being the Britannian Empire, the European Union, and the Chinese Federation. And while this island is supposed to be a joint project by all three, it is mainly a Britannian subfloat do to its close proximity to Japan, an island nation that has always been a part of the Empire since the end of the second World War."

"World War?"

"It was one of two wars on our planet where nearly every government on Earth fought. And was started by an asshole."

"Isn't that rather wasteful and time consuming? Why would members of the same species fight each other when there's much more to gain with cooperation?"

"Conflicting beliefs and ideologies."

"I see… how disappointing."

"It's life," Alister added with a shrug.

"Hmm… well, whatever. Assistaroids, commence data collection!"

At that moment, the Assistaroids began running around the library gathering and reading various books.

Iowa chuckled weakly. "You know, using the internet would be quicker."

Eris looked at him curiously. "Inter… net? What's that?"

Alister sighed in annoyance with Iowa explaining, "It's a big series of cables that connects the world together, let's you go to different websites, stuff like that."

"I get it. So it's like the extranet."

"I… guess…" Alister muttered.

"So how do I access this internet? Can I use it from my Omni-Tool?"

"A what?" Iowa mumbled.

Alister shrugged in response. "No idea if you could use that. We use computers, tablets and phones."

"Where can I get one?" Eris questioned before Iowa pulled a cellphone from her cleavage.

"Of course that's where you keep it… Just proves you're all perverts."

"Ooh," Eris cooed as she played with the phone. "E – Eh!?" she shrieked before her face turned bright red.

Alister frowned in concern. "Something wrong Eris?"

Eris handed him the phone, causing his frown of concern to turn into one of annoyance. He turned to Iowa, irritated. "Why is there tentacle porn on your phone?"

Iowa gaped in surprise. "What!? How'd she find it so fast?!"

Eris stammered with embarrassment, "I – I just pressed the icon with the kitty on it!"

"Ah… should probably have hidden it better…"

Alister twitched an eyebrow.

* * *

Later in the day, the group left the library after spending most of the day having the Assistaroids collect data.

"This is wonderful," Eris said happily. "At this rate, I should have all the information I need about your planet within a week."

"Bias most likely," Alister interjected.

"Huh?"

"You _do_ know what that word means, right?"

"I know the definition, but I don't see how it pertains to this situation."

"Simple. Governments like making themselves look good and the others bad."

"I see… Earth is a very confusing planet."

"You saying your worlds don't have biased governments?"

"Not really. The Citadel Council is the only form of government in the galaxy. The only reason the Devilukeans have kept their separate governmental structure is due to their role as the galaxy's police force."

Alister frowned in suspicion. "So no planets are allowed to have their own governments?"

Eris shook her head lightly. "They're allowed to maintain their own customs and traditions, but those are limited to whether they violate Council law or not."

Alister's frown deepened.

"Urgh, it's still so hot…"

"Yeah, even with the sun going down."

* * *

Nearby, Manami continued observing the group and reported, "They're out."

* * *

Inside the moving truck, Aoi stood silently as Endo ordered, "It's time, Momiji."

"Activate system," Aoi said, causing a helmet to descend onto her head before the visor lit up with many different screens.

* * *

Alister and the others walked up to the ice cream shop and looked around curiously.

Alister frowned suspiciously as he looked around the area. "Something's wrong…"

"What do you mean?" Iowa asked.

"There's no one here," Alister noted.

Eris tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Well it _is_ dark… though it's still hot…"

Alister narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "It maybe dark but people should still be around. Something is wrong." Suddenly, his pupils expanded widely, causing a faint green glow to emanate from his eyes, resulting in him seeing through the darkened area as though it were broad daylight. "Great… we've got to run."

"H – Huh?"

"Just do it."

"Freeze!" a muscular man with a ski mask ordered as he walked out from behind the ice cream shop, pointing a M20 Submachine Gun at the group.

Alister began to reach into his pocket for his Magnum when a van drove up, with a masked woman driving it, before six more men in masks jumped out of the side door, all holding firearms aimed at Alister and the others. He growled before putting his hand atop a nearby mailbox. ' _… Better throw it at the van…_ '

The masked man then shouted, "We bring a message from the Beautiful Contact Secret Society! You, alien!"

"Huh? U – Um, yes?" Eris muttered in confusion.

"To preserve the uniqueness of mankind's first contact with interstellar life, we refuse to recognize your race! Remove yourself from our planet or we will!" He then released the safety on his weapon, as did the other men.

Alister tensed his hand on the mailbox, ripped it from the ground and threw it at the large van.

"The hell!?" the muscular man shouted as one of his comrades was splattered by the mailbox, the woman driving the van jumping out as the mailbox impacted it, buckling the vehicle and sending it flying.

Alister ran up to the muscular man and planted his foot into the man's abdomen, sending him flying at the nearby wall hard enough to crack it.

* * *

"The situation's changed," Endo stated as Aoi sat in the truck.

* * *

"What the hell!? How the hell can he do that?!" Manami shouted as she watched Alister take out the masked men.

Natasha whistled in astonishment. "That kid's got some muscles."

"Guess that's his weapon of choice," Janis noted calmly.

"You don't seem terribly surprised about this."

"I saw him do the same to a bunch of 'Cons."

"What now, JACK?!"

Janis remained silent for a moment. "Let's wait and see what happens."

* * *

"Okay, I think we lost them," Alister commented as he and the others fled, only for the other masked men to jump down and surround them. "Shit!" Alister cursed before grabbing a steel door nearby and ripping it off its hinges to use as a shield. "Really universe? Can't let me be right just once!?"

* * *

In another location, a blonde woman clad in golden armor sat in a large throne before sneezing heavily. "… How odd. I did not know I could sneeze."

"Maybe someone's talking about you, Deusy," a silver-haired man muttered nearby.

"The mortals should not be cognizant of my existence."

"You never know Deusy, some mortals may know more than you realize."

* * *

 **And cut! That brings to an end the third chapter of Armor of the Gods. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, let me know with a review if you did. If you were confused, unsure, or simply have questions about anything, leave a review and I will do what I can to address your concerns. Though if you are wanting to know spoiler-based information on the story PM me as I prefer not to put spoilers in the A/N. If you did not enjoy the chapter, review if you must, but be civil about it, though I recommend you do something you actually enjoy instead. So, with nothing else to say here, I shall see you in the next review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

 **Greetings and salutations my wonderful readers! Yes, I have returned with yet _another_ chapter of Armor of the Gods. But I assure you the story will start to slow to a more normal rate now and I will start working on other projects soon. I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, it seems some of you did at the very least, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Be sure to post a review letting me know if you do. As usual, I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for all of his help with the story thus far and in the future. With that out of the way, let us move on to the reviewer responses!**

 **Reishin Amara: No one ever said they were a particularly smart secret society.**

 **Blaze1992: Ah. I understand now. Alister is the only MC, as for Genderbends, only Shiori (Genderbend of Shido) and Riko (Genderbend of Rito) are in the story.**

 **FanFictionHunter: Haha! That, sir, made me chuckle. And nah, he just seems to like pissing off the postal service.**

 **Yeah, those guys are getting their ideals shattered.**

 **correnhimself316: Oh he does. Not as much as he'd probably like to though. Most governments seem to be of the mindset of "blow it up and then investigate the rubble".**

 **And now, with that said, let us just get to the main event!**

 **WARNING: There is a lime in this chapter.**

* * *

"Alister!" Eris shouted before the muscular came up behind Alister and hit him with the butt of his gun.

"No, Al!" Iowa cried.

Alister stumbled forward only slightly. "… Ow," he deadpanned.

The muscular man stumbled back in disbelief. "Wh – What the hell…?!"

* * *

Aoi widened her eyes before the trailer opened and launched her up into the sky.

* * *

"What the hell are you!?"

Alister flexed his neck nonchalantly. "A human, like you, but better. Spartan."

"S – Spartan…?"

"Gotta give a name to myself to make me different. Ever heard of the Three Hundred Spartans? Three hundred men almost took down an army of seventy thousand."

The man stepped back, tensely, before his gun suddenly split in half. "What?!"

All of the other members turned as Aoi landed on the ground and began firing on her, their bullets bouncing off harmlessly.

A long metal staff appeared in Aoi's hand in a flash before she charged at the masked men. She rammed one man in the gut, hard, sending him flying back before turning to another man and hitting him across the head.

Two of the remaining men fired on Aoi ineffectually.

Aoi turned swiftly, knocked out the legs of one of the men with her staff before ramming it down, slamming him against the ground then spun the staff up, hitting the other man in the chin before striking him across the head, knocking him to the ground and thrusting the staff back, hitting the last man square in the forehead.

"The target's your priority," Endo reminded.

Aoi grit her teeth before answering, "Copy that…" A blade then flipped out of the end of the staff and lit up before she turned on Eris, swinging and lunging at the cat-eared woman.

"H – Hey! Wait!" Eris pleaded as she barely dodged each of Aoi's swings.

Before Aoi could strike out at Eris again, Alister dashed between them and deflected her blade with the steel door and then tossed it aside.

Alister scowled and urged, "That's enough. If you want to hurt Eris then you'll have to go through me first."

Aoi tightened her fists and attempted to leap up overtop of Alister, however, he leapt up, outpacing her jump by over a meter, before slamming his fist into the center of her back, sending her crashing down hard enough to leave a small crater.

He then landed in front of her and threatened, "You're not getting past me."

Aoi, her face still hidden under her visor, stared at Alister in disbelief. ' _I can't believe it… he's so strong… and he's not even in a power suit…_ '

Alister then stamped a foot firmly on her arm. "Alright, now it's my turn! Why are you bastards attacking Eris?! What's she done to you?! Answer me!"

At that same moment, numerous police sirens blared through the air.

* * *

Nearby, Manami snarled as she looked around. "Damn, what now?!"

Janis, over the radio, replied, "Just wait there. Alright Nat, you're up."

* * *

"Right," Natasha answered before firing multiple tranquilizer shots from her pistol at Alister and the others.

Karen and the others collapsed, unconscious, however, Alister merely growled before pulling the tranquilizer from his neck.

Natasha twitched an eyebrow in frustration. "Well… that didn't go as planned."

Alister turned to Natasha angrily. "I'm going to break you in half for that," he threatened as she charged at him and threw a small disc that landed on the back of his neck and released a powerful electric charge, burning a hole in the back of his neck.

Her eyes widened as the hole merely sparked lightly before healing almost instantly.

Alister turned to strike at her but was suddenly hit with great force from behind, knocking him unconscious.

Janis sighed in annoyance as she stood over him, her eyes glowing a faint green as she stood behind him. "Man, he doesn't go down easy. Glad I chose him."

Manami frowned as she picked up the unconscious Eris and walked over to Janis' car.

Natasha sighed and nodded as she looked at Alister. "Yeah. Let's just get going."

Janis glanced at Iowa, who was also unconscious, with worry before walking away.

Alister tightened his fists before being completely overtaken by unconsciousness.

* * *

Some time later, Alister groaned as he woke up, before realizing he was in a moving vehicle. Looking around, he noticed it was a limo and then saw Takami sitting nearby. "The hell…?"

"You awake?" she asked plainly.

"Yeah… what hit me…?"

"A mailbox."

Alister twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "… Traitor." He pulled out his phone and then looked around suddenly. "Where are the others?"

"I dropped Karen and Iowa off at your house. Eris was taken away before I could get to you."

He snarled before dialing on his phone.

* * *

Elsewhere, Manami laid on her bed solemnly when her cellphone began to ring. With a sigh she answered it. "Yeah?"

"Hello, Manami," Alister said plainly on the other end.

"Oh, hey, Al –" Manami began before Alister interrupted her.

"Don't you 'Hey Alister' me you kidnapper!"

"What are you talki –!?" Manami argued, mildly annoyed, only to be interrupted again.

"I am _not_ in the mood Manami! Where is Eris!?"

"Yeesh, calm down. Why are you asking me?"

"I know you where there. I saw your watch Manami. Whoever took Eris had the exact same watch as you with a crack in the exact same spot. Why'd you do it?"

Manami flinched and then frowned somberly. "I… wanted to get some field experience, I'm trying to get a job in S.H.I.E.L.D., remember?"

"So you'd throw your friends away for that job!? Some friend you are! I'd bet you'd shoot me in the back if it meant you get to become an Agent! Is that what I am?! A stepping stone to your goal!?"

Manami stiffened and widened her eyes. "H – Hey! You know that's not true!"

"Then what the hell do you call kidnapping Eris?! You were there! And took Eris! Now where is she?!"

Manami grit her teeth angrily.

* * *

Takami sighed as Alister hung up his phone. "Do you always need to shout?"

Alister turned to her and explained, "She's locked up in Hangar-F at Karina Airbase. That's not exactly the easiest place to get into."

"True. But I have my ways. We need to make a quick stop first."

* * *

At a large aircraft hangar, Janis and Natasha stood, frowning at a wrinkled man in a biohazard suit.

"Hey!" Janis shouted as several other men in biohazard suits laid the unconscious Eris on a wheeled table. "That's my target, you DI jerks can't just take it."

"You're done here," the man rebutted coldly. "This mission is now under our jurisdiction."

Natasha huffed in annoyance. "Wow, you Defense Intelligence Agency boys sure have some nerve, swiping a mission from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Come now, both your S.H.I.E.L.D. and my DIA are servants of the people, are they not?"

Janis frowned and both she and Natasha got into her car before the two left.

"But I serve a different breed." He then turned around and asked, "Will this suffice?"

A large, nine-meter-tall, blue, humanoid robot with large wings on its back, a single, red, visor-like eye, and a jetfighter canopy on one arm walked up to the man and looked at Eris in thought before nodding. "She is sufficient. Begin the experiments."

"As you command, Soundwave."

* * *

Aoi sat watching a movie when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Aoi," Alister began as she answered. "I know we had plans tomorrow, but I don't think I'll be able to make it. Something's come up. Something kinda major. Maybe I can try to get a date with you later?"

Aoi frowned slightly. "Oh… okay…"

Alister then hung up, leaving Aoi silent.

* * *

Inside of a large, dark grey, metallic room, a seven and a half meter tall white, humanoid robot with large wings on its back, a blue canopy on its chest, and tall red thrusters on its back stood in front of several panels with holographic displays. "Ah, you're back, Arcee," he remarked as he turned to Arcee, who was walking into the room.

"Yeah, I am, Jetfire. Though I'm worried about that kid."

"Agreed," a new voice added. Both machines turned and saw a nine-meter-tall, red and blue machine with a truck cab as its torso appear on one of the monitors.

Arcee looked at the robot in surprise. "Optimus?"

Optimus continued, "The Decepticons know about the boy, they also know he has the strength to oppose them. It is likely they will attempt to terminate him, or worse, capture him for study."

Jetfire scratched his head and asked, "I'm guessing you want us to protect him?"

Optimus nodded in agreement. "Precisely. For the moment, until you've gathered enough Crystals to activate the Space Bridge, you, Arcee, and Ironhide are the only Autobots on Earth, so you will need to work smart to do that."

Jetfire nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But won't he get suspicious if we show up? He already knows what Arcee looks like."

"Indeed. We have been monitoring some of his communications and he will be heading to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base to rescue the Catian scout. You two should head there and be prepared in case anything goes south. Perhaps you can foster some good faith by aiding him."

Arcee folded her arms before scratching her head. "Right… and how will a jet fighter and a motorcycle get there?"

Jetfire shrugged and noted, "We could… use the Land Bridge. I know how to use it. Kinda."

Arcee rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Great…"

* * *

Alister and Takami, after dropping off Iowa and Karen at Alister's house, stopped in front of a small alleyway. Before they got out of the car, Takami pulled an M6C Magnum from the glove compartment.

Alister looked at the gun in thought. "What's this for?"

Takami explained, "We're making a quick stop to get some help. Are you ready?"

"Right," he answered as he readied his own. "Guns are less flashy I guess."

At that moment, the door opened and a tall man with short, messy silver hair, and dark brown eyes wearing a full-body black coat, black trousers, and a black shirt underneath, his face covered by a black mask looked at Takami. "You know I don't like using my powers against humans," the man stated.

"You haven't much of a choice in this situation, Homura. If we get the UN going after us for this, you'll all be in trouble."

Alister looked at Homura in confusion. "Who's the girl dressing in ninja clothes? Guess she's your Sekirei?"

Homura stiffened slightly.

Takami retorted, "All you need to know is his name. Homura. Now, let's go, the door is right over here."

"Why are you calling her a him?" Alister urged.

"Let's go," Takami reiterated.

* * *

Back at the bar, Maki slammed her fist on the table. "We blew it!"

"Still," the blonde man began, "my sources say the government won't enter into-"

"Now they think she's Earth's first alien contact!"

Suddenly, the door to the bar swung open as Alister, Takami, Homura, and the Assistaroids entered the room, holding pistols aimed at the Beautiful Contact members.

"Smile," Takami said plainly as the Assistaroids took photos of the members within.

Alister glanced to the side when he saw Maki and frowned in disappointment. "Should have known."

Takami exhaled a cloud of smoke as she lowered her cigarette. "Now, we have pictures of each of you, and if you don't cooperate we will disseminate your images to the internet, and then you will all be hauled into UN court for international crimes."

Maki paled in fear before Alister looked at Takami in irritation. "This is your plan? Get my teacher's little group of crazies to help us?"

"Yes." Takami then pointed at the blonde man. "You've got military clearance to get into the base we need to get to. So you'll get us in there otherwise I'll be sure they put you under the prison."

"R – Right…" the man answered weakly.

Maki frowned and retorted, "Now hold on just a –!"

"Shut up," Alister interrupted coldly. "You have ZERO right to speak right now. You bastards wanted to kill an innocent girl just because she doesn't line up with your distorted ideal of what an alien's supposed to look like. Which is beyond fucking stupid. So you're going to help us get into Karina Airforce Base. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," the blonde man answered.

"Good," Takami remarked.

"Let's go," Alister demanded.

* * *

Manami sighed as she sat on her bed with a solemn frown. "I'm sure Alister must hate me now."

At that moment, her doorbell rang.

She made her way downstairs and opened the door to see Aoi standing at her front door.

* * *

Alister, Takami, Homura, Maki, and the blonde-haired man sat in a large green van, headed towards a military base. As they drove, Alister pulled out one of Takami's cigarettes.

Maki saw this and gasped in shock. "Hey!"

"What?" he retorted flatly.

"Those'll kill you!"

"Unlikely," he rebuffed before a small flame flickered on the end of his finger, lighting the cigarette.

"Wh – What the…?"

Alister sighed as he took a deep breath. "There… much better."

Takami glanced back at him curiously. "I'm guessing you were running low on carbon again?"

He nodded in reply. "With all that's been going on lately I haven't gotten a chance to build up more. Now seemed as good a time as any."

Maki blinked curiously as she looked at him, realizing there was no smoke coming from his mouth. "How aren't you exhaling any smoke?"

"My body absorbs it all."

"E – Eh?"

"Quiet," the blonde man growled. "We're approaching the base."

' _Finally._ '

As they pulled up to the front gate, he handed an identification badge to the guard.

The guard glanced up and saw Takami in the passenger seat.

Takami handed the guard a document and explained, "We're doing tests and need some of your weapons."

The guard frowned but then handed the documents and ID back. "I see. Alright, go on through. I need to piss"

"Right," Takami answered before the van drove in.

Alister sighed in relief. "Well getting in here was easy."

"It's this van's special access plate," Maki explained.

"And the hour," the blonde man explained. "Most of the people 'round here at this hour aren't much better than rent-a-cops."

"I see…" Alister noted in thought before looking around in confusion. "You know… something doesn't seem right… It's too quiet…"

"Oh?" Takami muttered.

* * *

Inside of a large underground room, many men in biohazard suits walked around multiple different computers, with a large container in the center, with an unconscious and cuffed Eris inside.

The tranquilizer finally wearing off, Eris slowly awoke and looked around curiously. "Where… am I…?"

"I bet you have lots of questions," the leader of the group muttered as he walked up to the container she was in. "Very well, I'll answer them."

Eris nodded. "Okay, first, why am I here?"

"So we can terminate you. Your arrival is problematic you see, and I've deemed you detrimental to our interests."

"Why the secrecy? Why don't you refuse relations with my people?"

The man was about to answer when Soundwave walked up behind him. "Enough talk. Terminate this pest"

"Fi –" the man began to rebut when the building shook with tremors. "What the…!? Whats going on?!"

Eris narrowed her eyes as she sniffed the air. "You reek of dog, not good for you."

The man flinched in frustration, Soundwave narrowing his eye.

"It's against Council law to enter any form of agreement with the Dogisians."

The man snarled and turned to Soundwave. "Don't just stand there you overgrown bucket, find out what's causing these tremors and stop it!"

* * *

Homura stood outside the base, sending streams of flame in all directions, engulfing the base in fire. "You do know I'm against this right?"

"Yes, yes," Takami noted dismissively as she fired at several soldiers. "I'll make sure to pay you extra this time. Just be sure to get their attention."

Alister glanced to the side and noticed multiple vehicles, a long, dark blue military truck, a beige jeep, a dark green tank, a brown space shuttle, and a blue helicopter, approaching. "Wait… those cars… ah dammit! I need a bigger gun!" He looked nearby and saw an M12 Warthog nearby and picked up the vehicle with a groan before throwing it at the incoming vehicles.

However, the military truck transformed into a seven-and-a-half-meter tall robot and lazily batted the Warthog away.

"Well that could've gone better."

Swindle transformed as well and turned to the larger robot. "Who gets to rip him apart, Onslaught?"

Onslaught huffed before readying a Neutron Assault Rifle. "It doesn't matter. Combaticons, destroy them!"

Takami hissed as she began firing on the incoming robots. "Damn! Why are they here!?"

"Blast Off, take out their transport!" Onslaught ordered before Blast Off, the space shuttle, transformed into a four-and-a-half-meter tall robot and stomped on the green van before throwing it into the air.

"Here, Vortex, catch!" Blast Off shouted.

Vortex, the helicopter, transformed into an equally sized robot and smashed the van down. "Finish that thing off, Brawl!"

Brawl, the tank, transformed as well and fired his Magma Frag Launcher at the van, destroying it.

Alister twitched an eyebrow lightly. "Wasn't that a little excessive?"

However, before he could decide, yet another robot showed up, a grey and red jet that descended before transforming into a nine-meter-tall robot.

"'Bout time you got here, Starscream!" Onslaught snarled.

Starscream huffed before readying his Null Ray Rifles and looked at Alister's group with a smirk. "Stupid humans."

"Who's this creep?" Alister asked in annoyance.

"Decepticons! Rip these humans apa –!" Starscream began to order before Jetfire descended from above, landing on him.

Jetfire blinked and then looked down, seeing Starscream under his feet. "Huh. Oops."

At that same moment, Arcee appeared and jumped over one of the fences, slamming into Onslaught's face, and transformed before grabbing another Warthog and punting it at Brawl, knocking the green robot on his back.

"Alister!" Takami shouted. "Don't just stand there!"

Alister nodded in understanding and rushed inside the base.

"Wh – What the hell is going on!?" Maki gasped in disbelief.

Arcee turned to the side, seeing the blonde and Maki, and sighed in annoyance. "Great. More of them."

Takami sighed in irritation. "Homura, finish up here. I want this base bathed in flames."

"Right, right," Homura retorted in annoyance.

* * *

Elsewhere, a blue vehicle busted through one of the base's gates before the soldiers opened fire as it raced by.

"Well that got their attention," Manami said in the passenger seat. With a sigh, she continued, "Guess I can kiss my chances at S.H.I.E.L.D. goodbye."

"Yeah, and my job with Immigration Bureau of Japan," Aoi added. She then pointed to an Assault Rifle with a grenade launcher attached to it that was sitting next to Manami. "By the way, that's for you."

"Thanks!" Manami exclaimed as she picked up the weapon, leaned out the window, aimed ahead of the car and fired a shot, destroying a checkpoint ahead of them. "Hell yeah!"

Aoi looked in the rear view mirror and saw two military jeeps approaching from behind and pressed a switch, causing a smokescreen to shoot out of the back of the car and make the two jeeps crash into each other.

"Wow," Manami muttered in surprise before looking around. "You know, for a S.H.I.E.L.D. op this place is surprisingly devoid of Agents."

* * *

Back in the underground bunker, the leader of the small group of captors looked around angrily. "Would someone tell me what the hell's going on out there!?" His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a loud pounding sound on the thick steel door leading into the bunker. "What the…?"

Suddenly, the massive door blew from its track and slid across the floor.

Alister stood, shaking his wrist in discomfort. "Geez, punching through steel is always a pain."

The man gaped in disbelief.

Alister then turned his attention to the man, in his laboratory suit, standing over Eris, and images of himself on a table with several people crowding around him filled Alister's mind, causing his eyes to suddenly glow amber as he aimed his Magnum at the man.

"No! Don't!" Eris pleaded.

The man howled in pain as Alister fired a shot into his knee.

Alister threatened, "Open the cage. Or the next one goes higher and to the left."

"O – Okay, okay!" he hollered before his hand reached for a large red button.

"And FYI, if you press an alarm or something similar you'll get it where it hurts." He then shot the glass just above Eris on the cage. "And if you unleash gas into her cage you'll die."

"Okay, okay…" he answered weakly before opening the cage, allowing Eris to jump out and hug Alister tightly.

"Thank you, thank you!" Eris cheered as she jumped excitedly, hugging Alister.

Alister merely chuckled in amusement as he scratched her behind her ears, causing her to purr happily.

The man stood with a growl as he turned to Alister. "Why… do you care so much about that pest…?"

Suddenly another round fired from Alister's gun into the man's other kneecap. "Oops, finger slipped."

Eris then turned to him curiously. "Still, why would you go so far for me, Alister?"

Alister looked at her curiously and then shrugged. "Because you're a friend. Sure we might bicker a little, but that doesn't change anything. And I always help my friends."

Her eyes widened in surprise before she smiled warmly. "Thank you."

* * *

Homura was outside, shooting out more flames, when a large group of heavily armed soldiers approached him. He twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. ' _I may have messed up. Badly._ '

At that moment, Aoi and Manami drove up in Aoi's car as Homura was fired upon by more soldiers.

"Are you a friend of Alister's!?" Aoi asked.

"Kind of," Homura answered.

"Get in!" Manami urged as she opened the door.

As they drove away, Homura pulled out his cellphone. "Takami, we're all done here."

* * *

In another area of the compound, Takami nodded as she held her cellphone up. "Right." She then dialed a different number. "Where are you, Alister?"

* * *

Inside the bunker, Alister ran with Eris, holding up his phone, looking over the bunker's various armaments. "On my way back now." He then grabbed a Magnum, an M90 Shotgun, and an M41 Rocket Launcher.

"What are those for?" Eris asked curiously as he slung the weapons over his back.

"Fighting," he answered plainly before turning to the side and saw several purple Knightmares nearby. "Sutherlands? … That will work."

"What are those?" Eris asked before Alister ran over to the Sutherland and opened the cockpit hatch.

Alister turned to her and asked, "Wanna get in with me?"

"Um, okay," Eris answered before climbing into the seat with him.

Alister started the machine and stiffened as Eris sat in his lap, causing him to turn red. "Wh – What are you…!?"

Eris glanced back at him with an oblivious smile. "Hm? This is the best seat, there's nowhere else to sit."

"R – Right…"

* * *

Outside the bunker, Homura continued sending flames out at the oncoming soldiers and the antagonizing robots attacking them as well. "Where is he!?" Homura growled.

"No i –" Takami began to say before the bunker door exploded and Alister emerged in the Sutherland, "dea… Of course he'd swipe a Knightmare…"

"Gotcha!" Swindle shouted as he jumped at Alister, however he turned and punched Swindle in the face, sending him flying back.

Alister then pointed the Sutherland's Assault Rifle at Onslaught and fired a barrage of shots. "Time to fight back hard!"

Onslaught rolled to the side, ducking behind a small trailer.

Takami looked nearby and pointed. "Looks like our escape's here."

A helicopter approached the area, however, before it could land Onslaught fired his Thermo Rocket Launcher at it, blowing up the helicopter.

"You should have thought out that evac plan more," Alister chided. He huffed angrily and fired a grenade launcher at Onslaught, causing Onslaught to fall to the side with a grunt before firing another rocket at Alister. "Crap!" he growled before dodging to the side and grabbing Takami with his Sutherland. "Time to run! You okay, Takami?"

Takami nodded plainly. "Yes, I'm fine."

Aoi and the others then drove up and gaped as they looked at Alister's Sutherland. "Why are you in a Knightmare!?"

"Why are _you_ in a car headed into a warzone!? Whatever, no time to explain, run!"

"Fine!" Manami huffed before Aoi hit the gas, narrowly evading the shots from Onslaught's Neutron Assault Rifle.

Jetfire rushed at Onslaught and threw him at one of the hangars. "Just go, we'll handle the 'Cons!" He then punched Starscream in the face before grabbing him and tossing him at a charging Bludgeon.

Arcee charged and ducked under Swindle's shots before standing and hitting him in the knee with her Energon Battle Pistol.

Alister frowned in frustration before opening the hatch. "Eris, go with the others."

Eris looked at him curiously before getting up. "H – Huh? O – Okay…"

Maki gaped in shock. "What are you doing you idiot!?"

After Eris jumped down Alister turned and charged into the battle, leaving Maki annoyed.

Blast Off tried to punch Arcee but Alister tackled him, hoisted him, and threw him at Onslaught, causing both to collide.

Jetfire turned to Alister in irritation. "Do you just not listen?!"

"I would if it was a smart idea," Alister commented before turning and firing his assault rifle at Bludgeon's face. "The way I see it you're outnumbered and need help. Besides, this way I can kick their asses without worry."

Starscream hissed in annoyance before firing his Null Ray at Alister, destroying one of his Sutherland's arms.

Alister grumbled angrily. "The hell is this thing made of, paper?! Goddamn it!" He then glanced to the side and saw a fuel tank next to Starscream. "Hey jet. Look down."

Starscream huffed in derision. "I'm not gonna fall for th –" Starscream retorted before Alister fired at the fuel tank, sending him flying, "aaattt!"

Arcee readied her Scatter Blaster, Jetfire readied his Thermo Rocket Launcher, and Alister readied his Knightmare rocket launcher.

The Combaticons stared at the trio before turning away and running.

"Well that was easy," Alister noted.

Arcee put away her Scatter Blaster and turned to Alister in frustration. "You really don't like doing what you're told, do you?"

"Well your idea wouldn't have worked seeing as they outnumbered you one to three. All it would've taken was the majority to keep you both busy and have one chase after us. I just decided to fight to end the threat. Plus, I prefer choosing what I want to do."

"Well that could've gotten you shut down."

"But it didn't. So I'd say it's fine."

Takami walked up to the group and remarked, "Enough playing with the alien robots, we need to go home. And put that back where you found it."

"No. I'm keeping it."

"No, you're not. I'm not going to be liable for you stealing something from these crazies. If you want a Knightmare that bad I'll find you one later."

"… Fine. I'm keeping the shotgun and rocket launcher though."

"Whatever, let's go."

* * *

Shortly later, Alister, Takami, Eris, Manami, Homura, and Aoi sat in Takami's limo as they made their way home.

"Okay, what the hell's going on here!?" Manami demanded angrily. "What were those things, how are you that strong, how could you use a Knightmare!?"

Alister answered plainly, "Alien robots, science experiment, and I've been training to use one."

"… Ah."

"Takami, you still owe me a Knightmare."

Takami nodded as she spoke on the phone. "Yes, he's fine. Yes, we had to rescue Eris from a bunch of fools. No, no one was injured."

"And she's ignoring me…" he muttered before turning to Homura.

"Yes?" Homura retorted.

"Why are you trying to pass for a man?"

He twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "Because I am one you idiot."

"Smell says otherwise, ninja girl."

"Then you need your nose checked."

"It was checked last week."

"Enough, both of you," Takami interjected bluntly.

"Who were you talking to?" Alister asked.

"Reiri. She was wondering where you've been."

"What a shocker."

"And what was that for?"

"Just saying that if she _was_ worried she'd be out here looking herself."

Takami retorted, "I told her not to come. It was my decision, not hers."

"Yeah right," he huffed in return.

"It's the truth. That girl is very stubborn. That pink alien friend of yours needed to tie her up to stop her."

"… I'll believe it when I see it." At that exact moment his phone began to ring. "Hello?"

Lala, on the other end, shouted frantically, "Alister, help!"

"Lala?"

"Your sister keeps breaking my cables! I need something stronger!"

"… You're on your own."

"Eh!?" she shrieked before he hung up.

"Well the house will get even more destroyed. And I wasted the whole day."

"What do you mean?" Eris asked.

"I was supposed to be looking for a new house… and had zero chance to do so."

Takami raised an eyebrow in thought. "A new house?"

"Because of the new people in the house, the landlord told us to get out."

Takami then began to scribble something down on a piece of paper and then handed it to him. "Go to this address. You'll get the help you need."

"Um… thanks Aunt Takami."

"Don't thank me yet. Now let's just get you all home. Oh, and Alister, your newest bird is likely going to be excited."

Alister tilted his head in confusion. "Musubi is _always_ excited…"

* * *

Alister returned home and greeted, "I'm ho –" before being interrupted as Musubi tackled him. "Huh?!"

"Alister!" Musubi cried out with waterfall tears. "I'm so glad you're home! I was so lonely!"

Alister smiled as he squeezed her round ass firmly. "Of course you were."

Reiri sighed as she approached the two, dragging a tied up Lala behind her, and picked Musubi up off Alister. "She's been bouncing like a jack rabbit all day."

"Think she wants sex?"

Musubi, still hoisted up by Reiri, tilted her head in confusion. "Sex? What's that?"

"… I'll teach it to you later," Alister mumbled before remembering the note. "Oh, that's right. Aunt Takami gave me this."

Reiri looked at the note after Alister handed it to her. "Izumo Inn? I guess it doesn't sound too terrible. We'll check it out tomorrow."

"Right. Now can you let Musubi go?" Alister replied before noticing Karen nearby with her cheeks puffed in disapproval. "Something wrong, Li'l Sis?"

"You made me worried sick, Onii-Chan," Karen chided.

"You have that little faith in me?"

"You're always doing dangerous things."

"And I always make it back in one piece."

The moment was interrupted when Musubi asked curiously, "Hey, who's Tony Stark?"

Alister turned to her in thought. "Billionaire playboy. Why?"

Musubi pointed to the television where a reporter stated, "During a trip to Afghanistan, Mr. Tony Stark has gone missing."

"Wow…"

Reiri huffed in derision. "Great, wonder what that idiot did this time."

"Not my problem. Hey, Musubi, you hungry?"

The cowlick atop Musubi's head began wagging excitedly. "Yeah!"

* * *

Later, after dinner, Musubi walked up to Alister. "Hey, Alister, I need to use the shower."

Alister nodded in understanding. "Sure, go ahead." As she walked away he turned to Eris with a sigh. "I imagine you hate our race after all that."

Eris smiled and shook her head in response. "I don't. There are evil people in every race."

"Even yours?"

"Of course. No, in fact, I'm quite thankful. I'm amazed you'd do so much for someone you only just met."

"Like I said before, you're my friend."

"I'm sure the Council will be quite appreciative of your help."

"Right… I still need to learn more on that and all the races out there."

Eris blinked in thought before offering, "I can give you a codex on it if you like."

Alister nodded. "Sure. And I'll give you a book on Liminals."

"Eek!" Musubi suddenly shrieked from the shower.

"Huh?" Alister mumbled before rushing to the shower in worry. "Musub –!" he began before stiffening as Musubi stepped from the shower, completely nude, her sensitive parts covered only by soap. "… Beautiful…" He then walked over slowly before grasping one of her soap-drenched orbs with his hand, causing her to moan quietly and shiver. As his hand began kneading and squeezing her breast, he looked up at her flushed, half-lidded face. "Hey, Musubi… I think now is a good time for our first lesson."

Musubi flinched slightly from the sensations flowing through her, her breathing growing shallow with arousal. "… F – First… lesson…?" she asked through gasps of pleasure.

"Yes," he answered as his other hand reached up, both gripping and squeezing her breasts firmly.

Musubi trembled and moaned as his fingers sunk into her soft orbs, pulling and clutching them tightly. "A – Ah… my body is feeling… so… so hot…"

His fingers then pinched on her erect peaks and pulled firmly, tugging tightly.

"Hyan!" she cried out as his actions sent pulses of heat coursing through her. "I – I've… never felt this much before…!"

Alister gently slid his hand down from her luscious orb, lightly caressing her firm waist before moving around to her front, his fingers passing over her soft mound.

Musubi stiffened with a moan before looking at him in confusion. "Wh – What are you…?"

"This part of you, it's used in sex."

"O – Oh…" she muttered before looking down curiously before trembling as his fingers began gliding back and forth over her soft folds. "M – My body's getting so hot… from your touch…"

Alister chuckled as he pressed fingers firmer. "That's because this part of your body is so sensitive. In case you didn't know it's called the vagina."

"V – Vagina…?" she mumbled weakly before moaning as his finger sunk between her folds, gliding over her hole.

"Looks like yours is more sensitive than others'. Guess that's not too surprising given how you Sekirei seem to be built," he noted before grasping one of her stiffened, bright pink peaks with his mouth.

Musubi threw her head back with a loud moan. "M – My nipple! You're biting… my nipple…!"

"You really are a sensitive one," Alister remarked as his finger slid across her mound faster and faster, her fluids streaming out, drenching his hand. "You've got so much juice coming out, my hand's drowning."

"D – Don't say that!" Musubi cried out with a tremble. "I – It's making my body… get so hot…! Why am I feeling like this…?"

"That sensation is called arousal," Alister noted as his teeth lightly bit on her peak and pulled, stretching on her firm bosom. "I think that's enough preparation," he muttered before positioning his finger at the entrance to Musubi's garden.

Musubi, her eyes glazed with lust, glanced down at him. "Wh – What are you – hhyyaauu!" Musubi began to ask before crying out as his finger pushed its way into her hole. "Wh – Wh – Why are you putting your finger… in there!?"

"It's called masturbation. Normally you do it yourself by sticking your fingers in her and doing this, but this time, I'll do it." His finger began plunging back and forth within her hole, going only to the first knuckle though, twisting within her.

"A – Ahn! Oh no… I feel like… like I'm… gonna pee!"

Alister smirked before releasing her stiffened peak with a snap. "That's not it, that feeling, you're about to climax." He accentuated his words by pushing his finger in further, burying it to the second joint, spreading her walls as it turned and bent inside her.

"Hhyyaann!" she cried out loudly as her entire body shivered and trembled, her walls tensing and clenching around Alister's finger.

"Wow, I bet if I didn't have my Augs you'd be crushing my finger," he remarked before she slumped back in his grasp, breathing heavily. "So? How'd it feel, Musubi? Your first orgasm."

"I – It… was amazing…" she panted out weakly, her breaths weak, her face red, saliva streaming down her chin.

"Now, it's my turn," Alister remarked before sitting on a stool nearby.

Musubi looked at him curiously, her mind still in a haze from her climax. "Your… turn…?"

Alister nodded before pulling down his zipper, causing his stiff erection to stand tall in front of the naïve Sekirei.

"I – It's… so big…" she muttered weakly as she looked at in awe. "… What is it?"

Alister chuckled in mild amusement. "It's called a dick, or penis. It's sort of the male equivalent to your sex organ."

Musubi knelt down and looked at the thick appendage curiously. "How do I… stick my fingers in that?"

"… That's not how you do it." Alister then grabbed her hand and wrapped her slender fingers around his tool.

"It's so warm and hard."

"Now, start moving your hand up and down slowly, and keep squeezing."

Following his commands, her hand began moving up and down along his shaft, squeezing him firmly. "It's starting to twitch."

"That means it's starting to feel good. Now, lick it."

Musubi, her hand still moving, looked at him curiously. "Lick it?"

"Yes. Like you would ice cream."

Musubi moved her gaze down to his rod, her hand still stroking it tightly. She then approached his tool with her soft lips and began caressing his tool with her tongue, licking and tasting it thoroughly. "It… tastes funny. But… I like it." She moaned and trembled lightly as her tongue curled and wrapped around his staff. "The smell… it's filling my nose… it smells even better than your cooking…"

"Mm… you're pretty good at this, Musubi. Now, don't just lick it, you need to suck on it too. And you're learning really fast, you almost seem like a natural."

Responding immediately, she wrapped her lips around his girth, bobbing her head up and down, feeling its warmth glide over her tongue.

Alister patted her head softly as she continued moving. "Good girl. Make sure you don't bite. And don't forget to move your hand and tongue too." He grunted lightly as her tongue began coiling around his length, her hand stroking along it as her mouth pulled him in deeper and deeper with each motion. "Man… your mouth… it's so soft and warm… I'm amazed how good it feels, Musubi."

"Does it really feel that good, Alister?" Musubi asked, her speech slightly slurred with Alister's tool filling her mouth before pulling her mouth off and lightly flicking her tongue at the edge of the tip. "Your thing made my mouth so full, Alister."

Alister grunted slightly as Musubi continued stroking and licking his rod. "Yeah… you're really good at this, Musubi. I can feel my body getting hot each time you lick."

"Really?!" she asked excitedly before noticing a new flavor flow across her taste buds. "Your dick's starting to taste different, Alister."

"Ah… that's… that's proof it's feeling good."

"So… that means I'm doing a good job?" she asked as she swirled her tongue around the end of his length.

"Y – Yes… very good," he responded with a small hiss as she once again pulled his hose into her mouth, her head bobbing up and down as he felt his shaft move back and forth inside the soft space. "Ah… get ready… Musubi…"

"Huh? For what?" she mumbled as she started to feel him hit against the back of her mouth. "Mm…! Your thing… it's getting bigger…!"

"Th – That's because… it's about to come… so, it's going to release a lot, make sure you don't drop any."

"Coming? What's com –?" Musubi began to ask before widening her eyes as Alister's shaft suddenly burst, gushing thick cum into her mouth. She trembled as heat immediately shot through her body while the thick fluid caked the inside of her mouth, more gushing in with each pulse of his tool.

"You alright, Musubi?"

After a moment, the gushes finally stopped and Musubi pulled away from his shaft, her cheeks slightly bulged from the cum behind her lips.

Alister chuckled lightly. "Good girl, now swallow it all."

Musubi nodded slowly before gulping, his essence flowing down her throat. Her eyes suddenly widened as the Crest on her back lit up and her wings flared out once more, pushing against the walls of the bathroom like physical objects.

Alister blinked in surprise. ' _So cum activates the Bond too?_ '

Musubi slumped back, panting. "There's so much in my belly… it makes me feel so warm…"

Alister smiled and patted her on the head softly. "Good girl. If you want to drink anymore just let me know."

"Really!?" she asked, her eyes alight with excitement.

"Y – Yeah…" A concerned bead of sweat fell down the back of his head. ' _What have I done…?_ '

' _You taught her how to blow you,_ ' Wev added.

' _I'm so going to hell for this…_ '

The doorbell suddenly rang, and Karen turned and remarked, "I'll get it!" She slowly rode over to the door and opened it to see two people.

The first was a young woman with short, shoulder-length, orange-brown, slightly messy hair, golden-brown eyes, wearing a white shirt with red sleeves, a short denim skirt, and simple shoes.

The second was a girl with long, mid-back length, wavy brown hair, a fringe of bangs falling over her forehead, part of it falling between her golden-brown eyes, and a small tuft tied in a ponytail atop her head, wearing a pink, sleeveless blouse with a dark purple skirt, and short black boots.

Karen smiled excitedly. "Hey Mikan, Riko!"

Alister walked up to the two and looked at the brunette in thought. "Mikan? Oh, hey you two, what's u –?"

"You're moving!?" the brunette, Mikan, interrupted angrily.

"Loud… And yes. Because the asshole landlord kicked us out."

Mikan twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

"N – Now, no need to get mad…" the orangette, Riko, eased.

Mikan turned to her, frustrated. "You _should_ be mad, dummy!"

Alister sighed and waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry, it probably won't be far away."

"Better not be," Mikan accused.

"One possibility is a place called Izumo Inn. Ever heard of it?"

"I have," she answered. "Kotori lives there."

"Really? I didn't know that."

Chifuyu chided, "You would if you paid attention."

Alister twitched an eyebrow in annoyance as Mikan added, "The landlady's nice, but she's scarier than Chifuyu when you break her rules."

Chifuyu frowned in annoyance. "I'm not scary."

Alister nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Mikan simply gaped in disbelief.

* * *

Later, in Manami's house, Manami gulped before pulling out her radio headset. "N – Now then…"

After a moment of silence Janis appeared on the line and greeted, "Oh, hey Mana."

Manami gulped in worry. "Um… JACK… do I… still have a chance with S.H.I.E.L.D.…?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"D – Didn't I screw things up last night…?"

"No. You helped bust the lid on a mole."

Manami widened her eyes slightly in surprise. "H – Huh?"

"That cell of S.H.I.E.L.D. was working with the enemy and we had no idea. You and your boyfriend helped expose them."

Manami's face turned bright red in embarrassment. "H – He's not…"

"Whatever," Janis rebuffed with amusement.

"Also, we've got a problem. He, his family, and Eris are moving."

"Ah damn. Any idea where?"

"I think to some place called Izumo Inn."

"I see. I'll get everything set up then."

Manami raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? Set what up?"

"Oh, sorry, gotta go," Janis retorted hurriedly.

"Wait! Hey, JACK! … Crap. Just great…"

* * *

The next day, Alister, Reiri, Musubi, Karen, Chifuyu, Miia, and Eris made their way down a road, looking for their would-be new home.

"So where is this Izumo Inn?" Reiri questioned.

Alister explained, "Well the address Aunt Takami gave me shouldn't be too far from here."

"Good," Chifuyu noted.

Karen stopped and looked to the side at a large, old-fashioned building. "Is this it?"

Musubi stopped and looked at the sign out front of the building in thought. "Maison… Izumo. Nope. This isn't it." She then started walking away once more but was stopped when Chifuyu grabbed her by the collar.

"Yes, it is," Chifuyu chided before dragging her back.

"Oh."

Alister walked up to the gate and rang the doorbell once, then again, and again, and then repeatedly.

"That's quite enough," a new voice urged.

Alister stiffened slightly as he saw a woman waist-length, straight, lilac hair, dark violet eyes, and fair skin wearing a white kimono top and purple leggings only a few shades darker than her hair along with white socks and wooden sandals. "Beautiful…"

"Hm?" the woman hummed. "It's quite a wonderful home, isn't it?"

Alister frowned slightly. "I was also talking about you."

The woman blinked and then giggled in amusement. "My, my, I didn't expect you to be a granny chaser."

' _GRANNY!_ ' the others all shouted in unified silent shock.

Alister retorted, "There's no way in hell you're a granny. You're clearly in your twenties and your boobs aren't sagging."

"Well aren't we full of flattery?" the woman chimed with a smile. "Can I help you?"

Reiri nodded and added, "Yes. We would like to rent rooms here."

"I see. Hm… so that will be four rooms?"

"How about three?"

"I see. That is fine, though I can't permit men and women to be in the same room together."

Reiri raised an eyebrow in thought. "Okay, that's fine."

"Very well. I do happen to have that many spare rooms. You're free to come in and look around. Oh, and my name is Miya Asama."

"That would be good."

* * *

Inside the building, the group looked around in astonishment.

Karen smiled brightly. "This place feels so homey."

Miya looked at the group in thought. "Hm… you'll probably want rooms on the first floor, correct?"

Reiri nodded in response. "Yes, since Karen can't walk."

"Then I will place Alister on the second floor."

Alister shrugged ambivalently. "Fine by me."

"Please, check any of the unclaimed rooms for one that fits your liking. Once you're done, let me know."

"Okay."

* * *

Upstairs, Alister looked around and noticed the first room on the floor was 202. He frowned in confusion. He looked around and then noticed the wall around the corner. "Hm… I could use a secret room." He looked over the wall closely before noticing a small square of wood that stuck out less than a hair from the wall. "Gotcha," he smirked before pushing the panel in, causing the chunk of wall to spin open like a door. "Now, I wonder what it –" he began to say before stopping when he stepped into the room.

He stiffened when he saw a woman with long, knee-length, auburn hair, two long braids falling along the sides, her bangs framing her face as her fringe ended between her light brown eyes in a point, wearing a pair of large, round, frameless glasses, and lacy, light pink lingerie that did very little to hide her astonishing figure.

The woman blinked in confusion, the light from her numerous computer screens reflecting off her glasses.

Alister gulped slightly as he looked at her. "Beautiful…"

"… Eh?" the woman muttered before the situation seemed to click in her brain. "Eehh!?"

Alister stepped back slightly at her shriek. "Um… sorry. I didn't know the secret room was taken."

"H – How did you… even know…?" she sputtered.

Alister raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. "It wasn't that hard. There's no room 201 and should it be right next to 202."

The woman flattened her brow in annoyance. "… Crap…"

"So… you got a name beautiful?"

She smirked playfully at his compliment. "No. 02 Matsu."

Alister twitched an eyebrow in irritation. "Great… you're a Sekirei."

"… Eh?"

"You're not the first big-breasted beauty with a number in her name I've met."

"Ah… wait, then that means, you're the new guy."

"New guy? What do you mean?"

Matsu adjusted her glasses with a smirk. "The Ashikabi that fights like a Sekirei."

Alister narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "… And how do you know this…?"

With a lewd smirk, she answered, "Oh I know many things."

The two's conversation was interrupted as Miya suddenly appeared in the room with an overly sweet smile, sending chills down Matsu's back. "It seems we don't understand boundaries."

"Huh?" Alister muttered before turning to her, undeterred by her smile. "Oh, hey Asama, didn't see you there."

Miya then turned her attention from the cowering Matsu to Alister and directed, "Now leave the peeper's room and pick a room for yourself."

"Ah, right. Too bad, I would've liked a secret room. Guess I'll take 202 then." Alister made his way over to the room in question. He opened the door to the room and looked around in thought at the vast room. "Huh… it's pretty big and roomy in here. Nice. Can set up an armory in here."

Shortly later, Miya smiled politely as the group gathered in front of her. "Well? Your thoughts on the lodging?"

"I think it's good," Alister noted.

Miya nodded acceptingly. "Good. The rent is thirty thousand yen per month per room."

Reiri stiffened slightly in shock. "Th – That's… ninety thousand yen…"

Alister groaned in frustration. "Just great… it had to be per person…"

Reiri sighed before scratching her head in annoyance. "Well, at the very least it's less than our last place. Okay, we can do that. When can we move in?"

Miya smiled pleasantly. "As soon as you like."

"Then we'll be back later today or tomorrow. Is that alright?"

Miya nodded in response. "Certainly. Though lodging for your Liminal friend may be contentious."

Miia pouted in worry when Kuroko, suddenly in the room, added, "Don't worry. If there are any renovations needed the ESEC will handle and cover all costs."

"… When did you get here?" Alister growled.

* * *

 **And cut! That brings the fourth chapter of Armor of the Gods to a close. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review and let me know if you did. If you were confused, unsure, or simply have questions on anything, post them in a review and I will do my best to address your queries in a reviewer response, or PM if you question requires spoilers to answer. If you did not like the chapter, review if you must but might I suggest something you actually enjoy instead? Also, be sure to let me know what you thought of the lime, with it being the story's first and all. Well, until next time, bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

 **Greetings and salutations to my readers! I return with another chapter to Armor of the Gods, sorry for the wait, though here's to this chapter making up for the wait. It seems that at least a few of you enjoyed the previous chapter, so I hope you enjoy this one too. Be sure to leave a review if you do. I would like to thank my coauthor, Bakuto Masaki, for all of his help thus far and into the future. Anyway, on to the reviewer responses!**

 **Uh okay: Well if you have any major concerns, just ask, but please ask a specific question, and I'll address it as best I can, adjusting for spoilers obviously. There are _far_ too many to list every single character.**

 **correnhimself316: Always.**

 **Blaze1992: SSSPPPAAACCCEEE!**

 **Kind of short, but I suppose to be expected, OC based stories always seem to have a limited reach. But, whatever, on with the main event!**

* * *

"Then we'll be back later today or tomorrow. Is that alright?" Reiri asked.

Miya nodded in response. "Certainly. Though lodging for your Liminal friend may be contentious."

Miia pouted in worry when Kuroko, suddenly in the room, added, "Don't worry. If there are any renovations needed the ESEC will handle and cover all costs."

"… When did you get here?" Alister growled.

Kuroko, ignoring him, noted, "So, if you need some modifications done to accommodate Miia, we'll take care of everything."

Miya tilted her head, mildly perplexed. "Why, I have a number of ideas to accommodate myself."

Kuroko looked at the lavender-haired beauty curiously. "Huh? I said Miia, not you."

"I am Miya."

Alister slapped a hand on his face in exasperation. "Oh great… I can already see the confusion happening…"

Miia merely tilted her in confusion, her ears drooping.

* * *

"Well that was easy," Eris commented as the group walked away from Maison Izumo.

"Yeah…" Alister commented suspiciously as he sat down.

Miia looked at him with a bright blush as he sat on her tail. "U – Um… Darling, not that I mind, but the bench is over there."

"You're more comfortable," he noted plainly.

Musubi turned to him curiously. "What's wrong, Alister?"

"When things start to go good something bad happens to me."

Eris tilted her head in thought. "Really? Everything seems to be okay right now."

Alister twitched an eyebrow hearing a rather familiar engine growl and glanced back to see Janis on Arcee riding up to the group.

Janis drove towards the group slowly and noted, "Hey, I'm going to borrow your brother for a while."

"Why?" Reiri asked suspiciously.

Janis held up a badge with a large, grey emblem on it. "Official S.H.I.E.L.D. business."

"No. Last time he got involved with you people he almost got killed. So you can get lost or I'll do it for you."

Janis sighed in exasperation. "He's in danger. You're _all_ in danger. I can't tell you why or by who. Not here, anyway. So," she stopped when she realized that Alister was gone, "where is he?"

Chifuyu answered, "He ran off while we were distracting you."

* * *

Alister sighed in relief as he walked down the pavement. "Great… My hot girlfriend is now a stalker…"

Wev remarked, **' _You could have a worse stalker._ '**

' _I do. Yukina._ '

 **' _True. Speaking of, look at that light post._ '**

Alister twitched an eyebrow and turned around, seeing Yukina hiding behind a light pole and sighed before turning himself invisible. However, before he could fully cloak, he heard a loud explosion and turned to see Breakdown nearby lift a car with a grin. "Oh come on!" he shouted as he ducked the flying vehicle before grabbing a mailbox and throwing it.

Breakdown huffed and fired his Neutron Assault Rifle at the flying object, hitting it midair. "I've heard of that tri – blergh!" he grunted as Alister ripped a light post out of the ground and whacked him on the head with it.

"Bet you didn't see that comin', dumbass!"

"Why you…!" Breakdown growled as he stumbled to regain his balance.

Alister then turned and grabbed Yukina's spear from her.

"Hey! That's mine!" she shrieked, though Alister ignored her, extended the spear, and then charged at Breakdown. "You've got to be kidding…"

Breakdown swung a sword at Alister, however he dodged it and then stabbed Sekkarou into the robot's arm, tearing straight through his armor. "Gah! The Pit?! No Earth weapon should be able to pierce me!"

"Well guess you shouldn't underestimate Earth, scrap pile!" Alister taunted as he leapt up to dive down on Breakdown, only for Dragstrip to come in from the side and backhand him into a wall.

Alister pulled himself from the wall and flexed his neck as lightning began sparking around his body. "… Ow," he grunted plainly. "Let's see if this works," Alister remarked before pointing Sekkarou at Dragstrip and flowing lightning through it, the spear glowing brightly and vibrating. Alister grinned madly before firing a blast of electricity from the spear, sending Dragstrip flying through a wall. "Hell yeah!"

Yukina gaped in shock. "H – He's supercharging Sekkarou?!"

Alister's mad grin turned dark as he looked at the two robots. "Hey bolts for brains! Come over here and be my target practice for the day!" His attention was taken away as a large canister, the size of a two-hundred-liter drum, fell next to him. "What the he –?" he asked before being cut off as it exploded violently. Alister twitched an eyebrow as he stood up from the rubble of the wall, his arm slowly regenerating. "Gah! That was a friggin' grenade! Fucking assholes!"

Arcee then raced in from nearby and transformed into robot mode before kicking Breakdown in the abdomen, sending him flying into a wall.

Dragstrip prepared to fire at her, however Ironhide dropped from a nearby roof and pinned him to the ground.

Alister growled in frustration. "Oi! I can take care of myself!"

Ironhide smacked Dragstrip against the ground and then turned to Alister. "Considerin' you were gettin' yer bumper kicked, I'd wager not."

Alister huffed dismissively. "These two morons only got one lucky shot that destroyed my shirt. Nothing more ironside."

Suddenly Wildrider hit the ground hard before Jetfire landed on top of him, slamming his foot into the robot's abdomen.

Alister began to comment on that before realizing Karen was, albeit gently, being held in Jetfire's grasp. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY LITTLE SISTER?!"

Reiri stopped his tirade before it started, smacking him on the head. "Calm down. That other thing had her and the big one saved her," she explained, pointing to Wildrider, whom was then summarily tossed into the air where he collided with Dragstrip.

Alister snarled with rage and channeled more lightning into Sekkarou and fired an arc of electricity at him.

"Bggfhhvffbb!" Wildrider sputtered wildly before falling in a smoking heap.

Breakdown looked down at the crisped Wildrider and then turned to Dragstrip. "Uh… think we'd better run…"

"Now." All three swiftly transformed and sped off.

Janis approached the group and then addressed Alister directly. "Maybe now you see the situation you're all in."

Alister twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

"If you just come with us we can explain all this and help you."

Alister remained silent for a moment and looked at his sisters unsurely.

Reiri answered, "At this point we'll just go with what you pick."

"… Fine."

Janis looked at Yukina as she stood with the others. "I hadn't intended for you to come Sword Shaman."

Alister, still holding Sekkarou and refusing to return it, explained, "She's been stalking me cuse her bosses think I'm a vampire."

"That's… really stupid."

"I know. She doesn't believe me though."

"Ah."

"So where are we going?"

"Our base," Arcee answered before a large, bright blue, swirling portal appeared in the air in front of the group.

Alister frowned incredulously.

"Let's go," Jetfire urged before walking through.

"Well… here goes something…"

* * *

Seconds later the group arrived inside the massive base Arcee and the rest stayed in.

"Whoa. Where the hell are we?" Alister wondered aloud.

"That's classified," Fury rebutted as he walked up to the others.

"… And you?"

"Nick Fury, director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."

Alister groaned heavily in annoyance. "Of fucking course, another S.H.I.E.L.D. leader…"

Fury narrowed his eye suspiciously. "Come again?"

"I didn't stutter."

"What do you mean 'another'?"

"Kotori," Alister answered bluntly.

"Ah. She's the leader of one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s many cells. I am the director of the entire thing."

"Ah… so you're the guy I want to punch."

"Pardon?"

"Most of the bullshit I'm dealing with traces back to you, One-Eye. So, I'm gonna take out _all_ that bullshit out on you."

"As entertaining as that sounds, that's not why I brought you here."

"Oh? What no-choice-do-I-have options have you brought me here for then?"

"The Decepticons know you can hurt them, that you're a threat. So they're gonna do everything they can to change that. Usually involving killing you."

"Then I'll just turn them to scrap till they learn to stop fucking with me."

"With the basic grunts you've been facing that's fine," Jetfire argued.

"Oh?"

"It's when you come faceplate to faceplate with the 'Cons' leaders that you'll realize the situation you're in."

Alister huffed dismissively.

Fury added, "What I'm offering is a way to ensure your family's safety."

"Let me take a wild guess. You want me to be your weapon."

Fury snickered in amusement. "We've got weapons that make you look like a water pistol kid."

Alister was not amused.

"No, we'll give you a Guardian."

He suddenly felt even more like punching Fury. "Another stalker?"

"More like transportation with huge guns."

Alister frowned in frustration. "I'd rather be _using_ the big guns."

"Want in one hand shit in the other, see which fills up faster."

Alister huffed and began looking around before he saw someone else nearby, scared, a girl with medium, shoulder-length light blue hair, two locks sticking out to the middle of her upper arms, her fringe stopping just above her crimson eyes, wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie underneath a long-sleeved, green military jacket that tightly hugged her moderate bosom, with many buttons and light green accents, a short, dark blue, pleated miniskirt, knee-high black boots, and black pantyhose, along with triangular, black and yellow clips atop her head and matching panels along her waist. Blinking in thought, Alister approached the scared girl. "Yo?"

The girl flinched away from him in surprise. "H – Huh?"

Alister frowned in concern. "You okay Ms.? Wait, why is she here?"

Arcee explained, "She too was witnessed in battle by the Decepticons. This girl, Kanzashi Sarashiki, managed to use some power lines to overload Bludgeon's legs and cripple him."

"Should have done something more fatal. Like melt his brain into slag."

Arcee then turned to Jetfire and the others. "I'm going to call Optimus and let him know the kids are safe."

Alister twitched an eyebrow, insulted. "This 'kid' can handle himself. The one that needs a guardian is Karen."

Ignoring Alister's remarks, Ironhide replied to her, "Right. I still don't know why you guys bothered Bridging me here instead o' Prime."

Arcee sighed before Jetfire explained, "We didn't have the Crystals to open the Bridge long enough for Optimus to get through. We might get lucky though. Teletraan has found a couple Decepticon Energon mines we can hit."

Alister's annoyance quickly turned to a mad grin.

"Uh-oh…" Janis mumbled, instantly realizing what his expression meant.

"Let's get going and bust up those fucks," Alister growled before slamming his fists together.

Jetfire frowned and retorted bluntly, "And what makes you think you're going?"

"These things are after me. So I'm going after them. You try to stop me I'll smack you into a wall."

Arcee put a hand to her head in disbelief. "We brought you here to keep you _away_ from the Decepticons, not to bring you to their doorstep."

"Screw that. If these things are hunting me I'm hunting them and tearing them apart till they learn _not_ to fuck with me."

Jetfire's attention was taken away as he noticed a light on one of the Autobot-sized consoles blinking. "The Pit? We've got a request to open the Land Bridge."

"Where from?" Arcee questioned.

"Area Eleven."

"I see. Then open it," Arcee replied as Reiri, nearby, narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

As the Land Bridge nearby opened again, Takami came through with a large semi beside her, a flatbed trailer attached to it with an oversized sheet covering something.

Alister blinked in surprise as she walked up to him. "Aunt Takami?"

Takami answered, "I managed to wrangle this from Dimandius."

Alister tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "Oh? What is it?"

Takami pushed a button and the bed of the trailer raised up vertically on hydraulics before the sheet fell, to reveal a four and a half meter tall, humanoid, silver robot with red accents, wheels on its feet, and a long cockpit pod sticking out of the back.

Alister gaped in shock. "… Is that for me?"

Takami handed him a long, silver and red key. "Here are the keys."

"Have you gone mad!?" Reiri howled.

"I promised him a Knightmare."

Alister grinned like a child and hugged Takami tightly. "You are the best aunt ever!" he exclaimed before rushing to the machine.

Takami blinked in slight confusion before her face tinted minutely.

Alister popped the cockpit to the machine open and hopped inside, the machine's visor lighting up bright red as its engine whirred to life. He then turned to Jetfire, having to angle the machine's head up to look at him. "So whaddya say now Jet-something?"

Takami then added, "It's called the Gracchus. It's a prototype that was originally going to be mass-produced but for various reasons won't be."

Alister blinked curiously as he looked around the cockpit, reading over the various panels of information inside. "Really? Must be to high spec then."

Takami shrugged lightly. "That's part of the reason."

Arcee sighed before chuckling and turning to Ironhide. "Guess we can't stop him now, huh?"

"Ugh…" Ironhide groaned.

Alister, about ready to bounce out of the seat, urged, "Yeah! Open the bridge Jetblaze!"

"I think he's doing that on purpose…" Jetfire groaned.

* * *

Shortly later, the four made their way through a rocky plane, Alister dashing and swerving around as he followed behind the others.

"Wow, this thing is so responsive. Nothing like the Sutherland."

Ironhide growled, "Quit bein' so loud."

"You would be too if you got a brand-new weapon!"

Eventually, Jetfire transformed and stopped at the edge of a steep cliff. "Shush." Looking over the edge, he pointed to a Decepticon base below, with a large, purple, spire-like structure in the center, a small, relatively flat structure in the front with a pivoting camera, two, large, stationary tanks, and a tall, box-like structure in the back corner, the entire surrounded by high, purple and silver walls. "They've only got one Outpost, a few Cannons, and then their Headquarters. But their mine in the back is our target."

"They… _really_ like the color purple. Sounds easy. So we go in and hit them hard and fast. We should focus on their heavy defenses or whatever is powering said defenses first."

Ironhide added, "Their defenses are individually powered. And those Laser Turrets should go down first so Jetfire can hit 'em from on high."

Alister nodded in understanding. "Right."

* * *

In the base, Bludgeon walked around the Outpost in the front of the base with a groan before looking around. "Bored… So… slagging… bored!" Suddenly, the Decepticon felt something land between the horns on his head. "Hu –?" he muttered before being cut off as the object, a grenade, detonated, leaving him dazed as he stumbled forward.

Ironhide drove up to the base at high speed, launching missiles from his vehicle mode at the Laser Turret, Arcee scooting up beside him quickly before dropping a grenade down the barrel of one of the Cannons.

Alister diverted his attention to the Space Bridge at the corner of the base, readying the Gracchus' Assault Rifle and pelting the structure with shots before seeing the power core near the base. He fired a volley at the core, blowing the protective shell off and grinned. "And for the finale…!" he cheered as he prepared to fire, only for Jetfire to fly overhead and launch a missile at the core, causing the Space Bridge to explode violently. "That was my kill jackass! Find your own!"

Arcee easily dodged the sparse shots of the last remaining Cannon before firing her Scatter Blaster at its base, destroying it.

Bludgeon stood up and prepared to fire at the group, only to get nailed in the abdomen by Jetfire and thrown down the deep gorge nearby.

Arcee sighed in relief before the headquarters of the base exploded. "Okay, that should leave the mine empty."

Alister frowned in suspicion. "Right… and now the universe is going to prove you wrong…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

The group made their way to large mine entrance at the rear of the base and searched around thoroughly as they made their way deeper.

"Clear so far," Ironhide reported, keeping his Neutron Assault Rifle ready at all times.

Alister retorted cynically, "Key word 'so far'." The group all stopped when the cavern rumbled violently. "Ah shit…" he cursed, readying his weapons. "Here we go…"

Jetfire looked around and then saw a large number of identical, black and purple humanoid robots operating various huge machines. "Look, there's a whole bunch of Decepticon mining drones."

"I can see that." Alister prepared to fire his Assault Rifle when the wall of the cave suddenly exploded, burying the drones in dust and debris. He gaped in shock when an immense, quadrupedal creature with an armored shell covered in spikes crawled through the cavern, crushing the drones, releasing a loud, high-pitched roar before burrowing through the other side of the cave. Alister remained silent for several seconds in disbelief. "… Okay, what the fuck was that? Cuse that thing was fucking huge."

Arcee explained, "Your S.H.I.E.L.D. organization labels them as Kaiju. Giant monsters. There's a few known ones that inhabit your planet."

Jetfire added, "I think that one was called Anguirus."

Alister sighed in exasperation. "Ah… think it'll leave us alone?"

Arcee continued, "According to S.H.I.E.L.D., Anguirus is one of the world's natural Kaiju, meaning so long as we don't get in his way or get between his meal it'll be fine."

Alister nodded and walked into the cavern deeper before turning to one of the holes Anguirus made. "Then let's grab what we need and get out." He gaped as he saw into the hole, seeing a massive collection of large crystals. "Whoa…"

"That's a lot of Crystals…" Jetfire muttered in shock.

"We need to call in reinforcements to haul all this… Maybe set up our own mining op…"

"We can worry about that later. For now, let's grab what we can and get back."

"Right…"

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, Kanzashi oohed in surprise as the Crystals were carried through. "They're so shiny…"

Alister nodded as he washed some of the dirt off the Gracchus. "Yeah, they are. Think you can make anything with them cutie?"

Kanzashi's face turned vibrantly red and she sputtered in shock. "C – C – Cutie!?"

Jetfire explained, "These crystals are called Energon. They're our fuel source."

"Ah," Alister muttered simply.

Arcee urged, "I'll contact Iacon and let them know we have more Energon."

"You do that," Janis remarked blithely.

Alister tilted his head in thought. "I'm guessing that's your capital or something?"

Jetfire shrugged his shoulders. "Something like that."

"Right. Well, anything else on the agenda?"

Arcee, speaking with someone on the screen, nodded in reply. "Understood." She then turned to Jetfire. "Jetfire, we're going to activate the Space Bridge."

Jetfire nodded with mild excitement. "For who? Optimus?"

Arcee shook her head in reply. "No, he wants us to bring one of the Aerialbots."

"Oh," he answered in disappointment.

"Let's get it ready."

"Got it."

* * *

After preparing the Space Bridge, it lit up with bright light before Air Raid walked out from the ensuing portal.

Alister looked up at Jetfire in curiosity. "Jetset, friend of yours?"

Jetfire scratched his head in consideration. "Sort of. He's one of the Aerialbots."

Air Raid flexed his arms as he approached the others. "I'm glad to be on Earth, I guess. Wish the others were here."

Arcee nodded in response. "They will be. For now, we have a new mission to handle."

"Already?" Alister asked in surprise.

"We want to be ready for Optimus."

"Right. Let me get set up," Alister replied before rushing to the Gracchus.

Arcee continued, "The next base we have is a heavy Energon mining outpost."

"Let's hit it hard!" Jetfire urged.

Kanzashi frowned in frustration. "Um, what do we do…?"

Alister turned to her and eased, "Stay here, none of you have units to fight with."

Kanzashi frowned and began fidgeting uncomfortably before looking at Arcee. "U – Um… wh – why are you… keeping us here then?"

Arcee explained, "Because Megatron likely knows that you're all a threat to him. So, we're keeping you here to keep you safe."

Kanzashi frowned in worry. "Wait… but what about Sis…?"

"Sis?" Alister muttered in confusion.

Kanzashi nodded in response. "Y – Yes… my older sister, Tatenashi Sarashiki."

Reiri frowned before pulling out her cellphone.

Alister scratched his head and looked at the Autobots. "If she has a sister and the Cons learn that, then they'll go after her. Might be good to bring her in."

Optimus, on one of the base's screens, nodded in agreement. "Agreed. Arcee, Alister, go and bring Tatenashi Sarashiki here."

"Already called her," Reiri interjected.

"Huh?" Alister mumbled.

"Tatenashi is an IS student on Little Garden."

"Really?"

"Yes. The best actually."

"We should go get her."

"Right. I told her to get to Little Garden's flight deck. So you had better get going."

"Right, on my way."

* * *

On the landing strip of a large ship, a young woman with fair skin, short, messy, light blue hair, her fringe falling just above her bright red eyes, wearing the same uniform as Kanzashi except with a red top along with long, dark red stockings, and a light green sweater stood, looking around in confusion. "Hm… Captain Orimura told me to meet her out here but she's not here…"

Alister, having arrived through a Land Bridge, leaning against Arcee in her vehicle mode. "You Tatenashi?"

The woman looked at him in thought and then smirked. "Well aren't you cute?"

"Are you Tatenashi?" he reiterated.

She pouted in disappointment. "Who's asking?"

"Alister Manase Orimura."

She blinked in surprise. "Captain Orimura's little brother?"

"Basically."

"Ah, yes, I'm Tatenashi Sarashiki."

"Good. Now, I'm going to ask you to step into the giant glowy portal and not ask any questions."

Tatenashi's eyes widened slightly as a Land Bridge appeared before holding up a small, glowing stone. "Can I bring my IS?"

Alister answered bluntly, "Don't care, just go. Kanzashi is waiting after all. Your sister is worried about you."

Her face went white. "Kanzashi? Is she alright?!"

Alister put a hand to try and ease her. "Yes, she's safe. I can explain everything on the other side. Now let's go."

"R – Right!" Tatenashi answered briskly before sprinting through. "Kanzashi!" she shouted as she emerged from the Land Bridge and hugged Kanzashi tightly on the other side.

"S – Sis!?" Kanzashi gasped in shock.

"Oh thank god, you're okay!"

Kanzashi, still in shock, answered her. "Y – Yeah… you're the one I was worried about."

Tatenashi pulled away slightly in confusion. "Huh? Me? Why?" She then looked around and saw Arcee and the others, her mouth going wide in shock.

Alister groaned and slapped a hand over his face. "Oh boy… here comes the scream…"

Tatenashi squealed in excitement. "This… is… awesome!"

"… Okay, not what I expected," Alister remarked in surprise.

Reiri frowned as Tatenashi awed at the Autobots. "How can you say that considering what we've been fighting against for the past decade?"

Tatenashi grinned in excitement as she waved a hand dismissively. "Just because the Savages and Abyssals are our enemies doesn't mean they're not cool as hell. And these guys are awesome!"

Alister's eyebrow twitched with a tinge of jealousy. "My Knightmare's cooler."

Reiri groaned as Tatenashi looked over the Autobots with excitement. "You are such an adrenaline junkie."

Arcee sighed and redirected, "Come on, we still have a mission to complete."

"Ooh, can I come!?" Tatenashi asked with anticipation.

Arcee glanced at Alister who shrugged and answered, "Maybe. An IS can be helpful."

"A what?" Air Raid asked doubtfully.

Ironhide folded his arms in derision. "But she doesn't even have that robo-thingy you got."

Tatenashi smirked confidently and pulled out the same stone as before. "Mysterious Lady!" she called out before she was enveloped in light, which died down to reveal her equipped with light blue and black armor.

Ironhide flattened his robotic brow incredulously. "… What's that tiny armor supposed to do?" He attempted to turn away before stumbling to the ground ungracefully. "Wh – What the…? My leg won't move…!" he exclaimed, seeing one of his legs covered in ice and stuck to the floor.

Tatenashi snickered as a mist formed around her. "That's 'cuz I encased it in ice. Mysterious Lady's design integrates Nanomachines that I use to manipulate water in all its forms, solid, liquid, and vapor. I can even use it to break through steel like yours."

The other Autobots remained silent.

After a pause, Arcee ordered, "… She comes too."

"Agreed," Jetfire answered swiftly.

Alister chuckled lightly before glancing to the side and noticing a small, jealous frown on Kanzashi's face. "Something wrong?"

Kanzashi stiffened before turning away from him. "N – No, I'm fine."

Alister frowned suspiciously.

* * *

After travelling through the Land Bridge, the group, consisting of Alister in the Gracchus, Tatenashi in the Mysterious Lady, Arcee, Jetfire, and Ironhide, were perched on a cliff overlooking a grassy chasm in which another Decepticon base laid.

Alister noticed a large number of platforms with plunging pillars on the edges. "That is a lot of Energon Harvesters…"

Jetfire added, "Yes, but our goal is the Headquarters, that's where all the crystals, if any, are being held."

Tatenashi gulped in concern as she looked at the huge base. "I can't really use my ice on an area that big…"

Arcee pointed to a pivoting Mortar near the front and suggested, "Then focus it on that Mortar."

Alister made the Gracchus nod in addition. "Yeah. See if you can clog the barrel with a block of ice."

"Okay!" Tatenashi replied with a grin.

"Alright Autobots, move out!" Jetfire called before transforming and flying to the base.

Ironhide transformed as well and raced toward the weapons lying at the edge, Alister close behind in the Gracchus.

Arcee, in vehicle mode, rushed at the Mortar with Tatenashi riding on her seat.

Alister fired his Assault Rifle at the Auto Cannons as Tatenashi leapt from Arcee's back as the latter transformed before she fired a barrage of ice crystals at the weapon.

However, the Mortar launched a blast that easily shot through her attacks.

"Eek!" the girl shrieked before Arcee grabbed her out of the air and fired her Scatter Blaster at the Mortar, Tatenashi sighing in relief.

Alister raced in a circle around one of the Auto-Cannons, directly behind it, firing his Assault Rifle at it lazily. "Man these things are dumb. I bet I could get them to shoot each other if I tried." His hubris was punished when a second Auto-Cannon fired at him and knocked him aside. "Oh screw you and die already!"

Ironhide, nearby, ripped a Laser Turret off of its base and threw it at the two Auto-Cannons, destroying both in a large conflagration.

"Can you people stop stealing my kills?!"

Tatenashi leapt over another Mortar shell and began encasing it in ice. "I hope I can do this quick, I can't move when I'm doing this…" However, the Mortar managed another shot before she could finish freezing it, though Arcee shot it out of the air.

"Tatenashi! Now!" Arcee called out.

"Right!" Tatenashi replied with vigor, finally fully-encasing the Mortar. After a few seconds it attempted another shot, blowing itself up in the process. Tatenashi sighed in exhaustion before slumping to her knees. "Holy… crap… that Mortar… was insane…"

Arcee sighed and stowed her weapon as the last of the base's defenses were destroyed. "Come on, let's take out the headquar –" she began before a powerful explosion hit her from the side, sending her flying.

"Arcee!"

"The hell was that…?!" Alister exclaimed as Arcee hit a wall before turning to see a silver robot twice the size of his Gracchus emerge from the base's Outpost. "Oh that can't be good…"

Ironhide hissed and readied his Magma Frag Launcher. "Oh scrap, it's Megatron!"

"I was right." Alister immediately began pelting Megatron with his Assault Rifle, though the rounds harmlessly bounced off the Decepticon's armor. "Oh come on!"

Megatron rushed forward at Jetfire, whom fired his Thermo Rocket Launcher, only for Megatron to smack the rocket out of the air, and then punch Jetfire in the abdomen, buckling him like a folding chair before he turned and threw him at Ironhide, sending them both slamming against the canyon wall.

Tatenashi hissed in frustration and raised her arms towards the Decepticon. "Hey Buckethead!" she hollered as his body began to become coated in ice, slowing his movements.

Alister took advantage of the moment and charged at Megatron with one of his swords drawn.

Megatron growled in anger and, even though he was slowed, managed to swing at Tatenashi. "You… pest…!" he snarled as he backhanded her out of the air.

Alister diverted his attention from Megatron and dove to catch Tatenashi, stopping her from slamming into the ground. "You okay?"

Tatenashi nodded with a wince of pain. "Y – Yeah…"

Alister set her down and growled before noticing a discarded Neutron Assault Rifle on the ground. ' _I bet those hit harder than what I'm using._ ' Alister dove to grab the weapon, and aimed it at Megatron, who was making his way towards Jetfire and Ironhide, but then noticed the Energon stockpile next to him and grinned. "Hey, Buckethead!"

Megatron snarled and turned angrily. "Stop calling me tha –!" he shouted before being cut off as Alister fired at the stockpile, causing a massive explosion next to him.

Alister, in the cockpit, pumped a fist victoriously. "Yeah! Walk away from that!"

Megatron emerged from the smoke, lightly burned but still able to move.

"… I didn't mean for you to actually be able to, you fuck!"

"Why you…!" Megatron growled as he raised his fusion cannon.

Jetfire acted instantly as chunk of Energon landed next to him. He picked it up and threw it at Megatron, keeping his Photon Burst Rifle aimed at it before letting off a shot right as the chunk reached Megatron's head.

"You little pests!" Megatron turned his attention to Jetfire and let off a single shot, blasting Jetfire against the canyon wall.

Alister then noticed a Decepticon mining blade nearby and grabbed it, his Gracchus holding it like a sword, before charging at Megatron. "Over here you ugly bastard!"

"What the –?!" Megatron growled before Alister swung the blade, chopping off a large chunk of Megatron's left arm, spewing vibrant blue Energon in all directions, causing him to howl in pain.

Jetfire took the opening and fired off his thrusters, body slamming into Megatron and sending him tumbling down the edge of the nearby cliff into the ravine at the bottom.

Alister groaned in exhaustion as he dropped the mining blade. "Now I know what it feels like to be everyone else when they fight me…"

Arcee sighed in exhaustion. "Come on, we can't let our guard down yet, so let's gather up any Energon and Alloy they have here."

Ironhide huffed as he walked out of the Headquarters before tossing an Energon Grenade behind him through the door, destroying it. "I checked their Headquarters, they ain't got any Crystals."

"What _do_ they have?" Alister grumbled.

Arcee answered, "A good amount of Energon and a little bit of Alloy."

Optimus then spoke over the coms as the group gathered the supplies. "No matter what Megatron threw at you… you came through. Victory is ours."

* * *

Megatron groaned as he stood up in the ravine, snarling as he clutched his damaged arm. "Curse them! I need someone to vent my rage on!" At that same moment, a Land Bridge opened with Starscream on the other side. "Ah, Starscream, just who I was looking for…"

Starscream stumbled back as Megatron walked through the portal. "L – Lord Megatron?"

* * *

Back at the base, Alister looked around in confusion. "Did someone hear a scream?"

"Probably just the coyotes. Let's head back to HQ," Ironhide rebutted.

* * *

Alister sighed as he flopped onto a sofa in the Autobot base. "Good to be back…" ' _God that was exhausting…_ '

Tatenashi winced as she rubbed her arm, now wrapped in bandages. "That guy hits pretty hard."

"You sure you're alright?"

Tatenashi nodded with a wide grin. "Yeah, just a few bruises."

As the Autobots stored the collected materials, Kanzashi stared at the Mining Blade Alister had brought with him, deep in thought. "U – Um, Jetfire…"

"Huh? What's up?" he asked, turning and crouching down to her.

"D – Do you have… some kind of fabricator…?"

Arcee, carrying several large rods of metal, answered, "We've got the Buildbots. So if you need anything built they can do it."

Kanzashi put a hand on her chin and nodded. "… Okay." With that, she made her way to a table in the corner of the base, grabbed a large sheet of paper, a pencil, and began sketching on it.

Alister watched in curiosity before approaching. "What are you doing?"

Kanzashi turned bright red and leaned down to cover the paper. "N – Nothing… just drawing…"

Alister whistled, impressed, as he looked at her sketches, holding the paper. "Whoa… Maser Vibration Sword? Think you can make one for the Gracchus? This looks awesome."

Kanzashi waved her arms frantically, her face bright red. "I – It's just a sketch, s – so don't –" she stopped mid-rant at his words, "… wait, it is…?"

Alister nodded with a smirk. "Yeah. I'd like one as soon as possible."

"H – Huh… really? I – I just made it based off that mining blade…"

"Make two and I'll be ecstatic."

Jetfire then added, "Just show the schematics to the Buildbots, they'll handle the rest."

"R – Right!"

"These things look badass. Can hardly wait to use them."

Tatenashi blinked curiously as she watched the two talk before smirking.

Alister then sighed as he made his way to a sofa and flopped down. "I'm getting pretty hungry… Is there a mess hall or someplace I can get food?"

"I'm afraid not," a new voice replied.

Alister sat up and turned to see a woman with long, full, wavy, dark red hair, a long cowlick sticking up atop her head, two long locks framing her face and reaching down to her large breasts, her fringe coming to a point between her amber eyes, wearing a black and violet, tight-fitting dress with a wide space over her cleavage, crossed over with straps, a long, lavender necktie sinking between her orbs, dark brown stockings underneath black and yellow, thigh-high boots, a white laboratory coat overtop. He gaped slightly as he looked at the woman. "Whoa…"

"Hm? Is something the matter?" she questioned.

"Nothing, beautiful. Let me guess, scientist?"

"Yes. I am Vitaly Tynyanov, I act as the head researcher to understand Cybertronian technology."

Reiri suddenly, with no provocation, launched a dagger at Vitaly, though Alister caught it in the air before it hit her. "Sis? That is rude."

"Not to this woman," Reiri hissed with deep venom in her voice.

"Oh? And why exactly is that?"

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes and accused, "She was one of _her_ colleagues."

Vitaly huffed and folded her arms under her already bulging bosom. " _Former_ colleague. I stopped working with her long ago. After I came to realize what her intentions were with the studies I was performing. Now I work with these talking Knightmares. Which is far more interesting as well. Besides, you're the one who's working for scum."

"Pardon?" Reiri retorted before Optimus suddenly broke up the argument.

"Enough!" He then directed his gaze to Arcee. "It is probably best you return the humans to their homes."

Arcee frowned in concern. "But we haven't given them Guardians yet."

"Send one with the Sarashikis. For the moment Alister seems quite capable of defending himself with their machine. He can be appointed a proper Guardian later."

Alister nodded in acceptance. "Right. Let's get going. Janis, you're buying me dinner," he urged, turning to the blonde, not giving her the option to refuse.

Janis shrugged with a smirk. "No surprise there. Fine."

* * *

Alister, Reiri, Chifuyu, Janis, and the rest returned to Itogami, with Janis and Alister departing from the others for a meal.

However, Alister groaned as he looked behind himself and Janis to see Yukina still following closely behind. "Stop following me already! It's getting fucking annoying!"

Janis pouted in frustration. "This date won't be any fun if she sticks around."

"Believe me, I know," he sighed in agreement.

"Could you do us a favor and go away?" Janis urged harshly.

"No," Yukina answered bluntly.

"Why?" Alister demanded with a scowl.

"I've told you. My mission is to observe you."

"And you can't do that without following my every step?"

"If I get too far away you'll try to get out of my sight."

"Because I don't want you stalking me! It's annoying, you idiot! You don't even have a real reason to!"

One of Yukina's eyebrows twitched furiously.

"And –!" he continued only for a red, scaly tail to wrap around his neck and drag him away suddenly.

Janis blinked in surprised bewilderment. "Well… that just happened…"

"Darling! Are you okay!?" Miia shouted franticly.

"M – Miia? Yes, I am! Now let go of my neck please!"

"O – Oh, sorry…" she muttered as she released him.

Alister groaned in frustration. "It's okay. I was planning on grabbing a bite to eat with Janis, and having her pay to make up for all this crap, but that damn stalker got in the way. And then you grabbed me for some reason."

"I saw you getting shouted at by those two, so I got you out of there."

Alister remained silent in disbelief at the Lamia's through process.

"Actually, where've you been Darling?"

"Busy with many things and was on a date with Janis when that stalker showed up."

Miia's face turned vibrantly red. "D – D – Date!?"

"She _is_ my girlfriend."

"But… I thought you already had a different one."

"I have multiple. And they plan on getting me more."

The snake woman's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Can I join!?"

Alister was flabbergasted for a moment. "… If you want…"

"Yay!" she cheered before hugging him with entire body, wrapping him tightly.

Alister flattened his brow in thought of how to get out of that scenario.

"There you are," Reiri muttered as she and Chifuyu approached the group.

"Sis… little help…"

Reiri pulled out a small electric wand and zapped Miia with it lightly.

"Kya!" she shrieked before releasing Alister immediately.

"Thanks, Sis…"

"We should get going," Reiri redirected.

"Huh? Where to?"

"Back to Izumo. All of our stuff has already been moved there."

Alister frowned in disappointment. "I still have to finish my date…"

"Hey! Let me go!" Yukina suddenly demanded.

Chifuyu held a length of rope, the rest of which was wrapped suspiciously around Yukina. "Go ahead. We'll handle getting some answers out of her ourselves."

Alister stared in disbelief at the rather unnecessary tying method before sighing in acceptance, shrugging. "Thank, Sis," he offered before he and Janis left.

Chifuyu and Reiri then shot matching scowls at the tied up Yukina.

Yukina felt her blood run cold. "Wh – What…?"

Reiri alleged angrily, "You've been a great thorn in our brother's side, and we intend to find out why. And if you don't know then we'll get you tell us who does."

* * *

Janis watched in surprise as Alister ate his third quarter kilogram steak in a row. "You can certainly eat."

Alister looked at the stack of empty plates next to her. "Like you're one to talk beautiful."

Janis smirked and grabbed her bulging bosom. "Well it takes a lot to keep these puppies full."

"And it takes a lot to keep me active."

"So I've heard."

Alister sighed before sitting back in his seat. "Runs holy hell on our food budget to."

Janis put a hand on her chin in thought. "Maybe you should try registering as a Liminal, they'd pay for all of your food then."

Alister huffed in derision. "I'm human. That's the end of it."

Janis reacted by swiftly grabbing a steak knife and slicing along Alister's arm, the injury closing and healing, completely gone, in less than a second.

"Okay, a human science experiment. Still, I am human. And a burden if anything."

Janis was taken aback by the sudden statement. "Huh?"

"Look around, I seem to just attract trouble to my family. Broken house, aliens, and now this shit with the Auto-whatever. All of it leads to me and my inability to keep out of shit." Alister's eyes suddenly widened in thought. "Hm… How much money you'd think my corpse be worth?"

"Depends on how advanced the tech in you is. Wait…" Janis' eyes suddenly sharpened before she smacked him on the head.

"… Ow."

"I don't like where that path of thought is going. So stop it."

"… I have no idea what your referring to." He continued eating his steak without pursuing the subject.

* * *

"This place is nice and big," Lala noted as she looked around the foyer of Maison Izumo.

Alister smiled and replied, "Glad you like it."

Miia frowned as she looked around in concern. "It's kinda tight quarters…"

Kuroko, suddenly in the room, sitting on a chair, interjected. "We can add room."

"For free?" Alister replied, unfazed by the woman's presence.

Kuroko pouted in disappointment before answering his query. "Yes. It's your job to make the Liminals as comfortable as possible. It's our job to make that possible. Oh, and any and all food Miia consumes, we'll pay for it as well."

"Right. What about Sekirei?"

"They're outside our jurisdiction."

"Ah. Hm… you wouldn't happen to have a list of Liminals would you?"

"I do. Here." Kuroko slammed a book, almost as tall as he was, in front of Alister.

"The hell?"

"It's called the Monster Encyclopedia."

"… Does it have an index?"

Kuroko handed him a more standard-sized book.

"Thank you."

"What do you want it for anyway?"

"Research."

Miia smiled slyly as she pulled down the shoulder of her blouse. "You can examine me anytime you want, Darling."

"No," Miya and Kuroko rejected bluntly.

Miia pouted in disappointment as Alister made his way up the stairs. "Anyone need me I'll be reading." At the top of the stairs he looked down at the others before swiftly going to Matsu's room before anyone noticed.

Reiri sighed in exasperation as she rubbed her temples.

Kuroko turned to the woman in concern. "Something wrong cus?"

"This is all annoying."

"Okay…?"

* * *

"Um…" Matsu hummed in confusion as Alister sat in front of her in her tiny room.

"What?"

"What are you doing…?"

"Research with a beautiful and intelligent young woman. Why?"

"I'm just wondering why you need my computers."

"They seem the most powerful. And can get info not disclosed to the general public."

Those words excited Matsu's mischievous side. "Ah, well then, you've come to the right source. So, what were you hoping to find?"

"How to kill myself and become an undead Liminal."

Matsu remained silent in awe. "… Heh?"

"You heard me. I'm going to off myself and become an undead."

"Are you insane?!"

"Maybe. But this is a good plan."

 **"Yeah right,"** Wev chastised.

"How do you figure?" Matsu challenged in utter disbelief.

"Because then the ESEC will fund anything my sisters need, that way my presence is in some way beneficial to them. And I'm in a way still around, too. That way I can still kill her."

Again, Matsu was left in shock. "… Okay, back up! Now even my brain hurts."

"Huh?"

"Kill her? Who's her? And what on earth makes you think the ESEC will do that?"

"Because I'd be a liminal under their care. And her is the bitch that shoved all my Augs in me and made me a goddamn super soldier."

"… That's very strange."

"Not my problem. So, let's get researching on the undead and how to turn me into one."

Matsu sighed heavily before shrugging in acceptance. "If you say so. I think it's crazy but I suppose it's interesting at the very least."

* * *

In an unoccupied room of Izumo, Yukino struggled to get loose of the lewd bonds Reiri and Chifuyu had her in. "Untie me already!"

"No," Reiri retorted coldly. "You still haven't answered our questions."

"I told you I'm –" she began only for Chifuyu to cut her off.

"Yes, yes, a Sword-Shaman sworn to secrecy."

Reiri narrowed her eyes callously. "I'm a Captain within the United Nations military, I outrank your friends. If you refuse to answer my questions I can have you thrown in prison. Now talk."

Yukina gulped as she weighed the options before her. "… I've already told you everything I know. The Elders told me he was believed to be the Fourth Progenitor, so I was sent to see if it's true and to see if he's a threat to the peace between humans and Liminals."

"In other words, bullshit. He's human. Not a damn vampire and certainly not one of the four."

Yukina frowned suspiciously. "You expect me to believe that after everything I saw him do?"

"At best, he's a cyborg," Chifuyu argued.

"Eh?"

"Do you not know what that is?"

Yukina shook her head in reply. "No, I've never heard that word before."

"Put simply, he has machinery in his body that makes him stronger. So, he is still human he simply has augmentations."

Reiri then picked up Sekkarou. "I assume he was able to use this?"

"Y – Yes, he was…" Yukina answered unsure of where she was heading.

"And it was probably made to fight against the Fourth. Right?"

"Yes…"

"Meaning he isn't the Fourth."

"Yes, I've already established that."

"Then why are you still tormenting him?"

"I need to determine if he's a threat. And with the level of power he has I still need to determine what he intends to do with it."

"That's his business."

"It's not his business if his power has the ability to threaten the world."

Reiri sent the girl a bone-chilling glower. "Is that what you think he is?"

"I need to figure out if that _is_ what he is."

Chifuyu replied flatly, "He's not."

"Unfortunately, the opinions of those who love him aren't valid."

The two women gave her a cold scowl.

Yukina shivered in fear. "I – It's nothing personal, but when people love a person, they can often be blind to negative aspects that person has."

Chifuyu replied simply. "He's a hot-headed idiot that charges headfirst into danger and lets his anger get the better of him at times."

Yukina shook her head. "That's not quite what I meant, but I see your point. What if he does decide to use his powers for his own benefit at some point? Do you really think you could stop him? Sekkarou at the very least can interrupt mana, meaning that right now it's the best weapon against him."

Reiri sighed and asserted, "That's part of the reason you piss us off so much."

"Huh?"

Chifuyu continued, "You don't see him as a person, all you see him as is a bomb waiting to go off. Which is the kind of person I hate the most. He had no say in anything he can do after all."

Yukina's eyes went wide. "What?"

"It was all forced on him by our psychotic mother. She used him as a lab rat for some insane project of hers, only to throw him to the streets when she decided he wouldn't be good enough. Trust me, he hates his powers far more than you can imagine. The absolute worst he would do is find a way to get rid of them, not try to take over the world."

Reiri chuckled derisively and added, "Besides, he's too lazy to do that. One of the reasons he took up Knightmare Piloting is so that he can sit down and fight."

Yukina gaped in disillusioned shock.

Chifuyu affixed, "Trust me, if he wanted to do something like that he'd have started already."

"I see…"

Holding Sekkarou, Reiri also declared, "Also, we are keeping your spear."

Yukina widened her eyes in fear and tried to break the ropes. "H – Hey! That was given to me by the elders!"

Chifuyu accused, "The very same elders that lied to you. We will be holding on to it now. Once you decide to leave Alister alone and return to wherever you came from you can have it back."

Reiri nodded in agreement. "And don't try to say you'll need it for defense. With as close as you're sticking to Alister he'll protect you."

Yukina turned her eyes down in a huff. "Are you kidding me? He hates me."

Chifuyu sighed and folded her arms. "No, he doesn't. If he did you wouldn't be here."

"Huh?"

Reiri scratched her head in frustration. "You're a nuisance to him, yes, but he doesn't hate you. He simply finds your clinginess to him irritating. Plus your blind faith to your elders."

Yukina remained silent as she took in their words.

"Hell, he probably wouldn't mind you at all if you wouldn't stick to him like glue, looking at him like he's a bomb about to go off. Try treating him more like a person than a potential disaster and I'm sure you'll see him change his attitude."

"R – Right… I'll… try that. But could you untie me first?"

* * *

Alister sighed as he walked out of Matsu's room, only to immediately run into Yukina and frown. "Huh? Oh great, you're here. Let me guess, you're going to be living here to watch me?"

Yukina stiffened and looked away, disheveled. "… N – No…"

"… Eh?"

She walked to her room without another word.

Alister stood in stunned silence before scratching his head. "… Well that was… new."

Wev pondered, **"Yeah. Think your sisters are behind it?"**

' _I'd bet money on it. Anyway… better start planning my death. And finding a zombie that will do it._ '

 **"You're an idiot."**

Alister ignored her as his thoughts continued. "Hm… Maybe Kuroko knows one…"

However, he was pulled from his thoughts by Reiri and Chifuyu.

"Alister, come here for a moment," Reiri urged.

Alister turned to her with a slight jolt, not expecting them. "Hm? What's up, Sis?"

"We need to talk to you a moment," Chifuyu explained vaguely.

"… Okay…?"

The two beckoned him into one of the inn's unclaimed rooms.

Reiri then started the conversation. "We never finished our conversation before, about you claiming to be attacked by Slayers."

"Oh, right."

Chifuyu questioned, "So, last thing you said about it was that those Slayers were acting under orders from Judar, with permission from the UN?"

* * *

 **And that brings the fifth chapter to a close. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review letting me know if you did. If you were confused, unsure, or simply had questions about anything, let me know and I will do what I can to address your concerns, though do keep in mind that some questions I cannot answer fully due to spoilers. If you did not enjoy the chapter, leave a review with your grievances, though try to be moderately articulate in said griefing. At any rate, I have nothing to add, so until the next chapter, bye-bye!**


End file.
